


Red String of Fate

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dry Humor, F/M, Humor, LITERALLY, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance, a lot of headbutts, but byaichi need that goodness, byaichi, how cliche, kinda slow burn, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: A few years after the war, Soul Society is living in peace. What if the Soul King decided to put all Shinigamis in a red string of fate, fated to their partners regardless of their status? The way they discovered their fated partners surprisingly...hurts. Main Pairing: Kuchiki Byakuya x Kurosaki Ichigo (ByaIchi)[Revision COMPLETE!]
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 78
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you read this before and saw this change then yes it has been revised (just a bit) to fit more to my current style! It's cleaner and way more clear now. Before, this was made around January 2020 and I had just returned from a writing hiatus so it was wonky and this is my first Bleach and ByaIchi story. I decided to change it to my current style so it would be better imo. So, if you're a new reader and saw chapter 2 - 5 then it is in the old style. I'll slowly update it one by one (2 - 5) so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this new and improved Chapter 1!

Soul Society has finally calmed down after repairing, training and more. All of those were required to let the economy and military of Soul Society rise once again. It definitely burdened the whole Gotei 13 under the command of Kyouraku Shunsui, the new Captain-Commander.

"Rukia!" A fairly tall man with bright orange hair waved at the woman with long black hair proudly wearing the haori for the captain of the 13th Division. The woman turned around to face the latter and greeted him with a small grin.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Aren't you supposed to meet up with Renji?"

The orange haired man jogged over to the latter's position and ruffled her hair, "Pineapple wasn't in his office when I checked. I don't feel like staying in his messy office."

Rukia patted his back quite roughly, "I feel you."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "By the way, how's Byakuya?"

The raven raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Nii-sama? He's busy but he feels fine. Why?"

Ichigo shrugged casually, "I was just asking."

Rukia's grin grew wider, "Oho, concerned are we?"

The orange head scoffed and looked away, "Why? Can't I be concerned for a friend?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Ichigo." She turned away and started walking.

The younger looked back and followed her, "Hey, what do you mean?"

The latter just shrugged, "What do I mean?"

Ichigo glared daggers at her back as he followed her. He couldn't help but have the urge to kick his dear friend.

"Oh, Ichigo. How's life ever since you stayed here?" Rukia asked curiously.

Ichigo shrugged, "I mean, it's pretty normal. Kinda similar to the World of the Living but at the same time it's not."

Rukia hummed in response, "You have a point there," She then looked at him, "Where do you even stay anyways?"

The orange haired man was not allowed to go to the World of the Living anymore so he has no choice but to stay here even if he doesn't want to.

"I crash at yours or Renji's place, you know." Ichigo muttered with dismay.

As much as he hates being a burden, he does not have a choice but to stay at his friends' place or perhaps somewhere that he could actually sleep in. He doesn't know anymore.

"Why not join a division so you could at least stay at the barracks?" Rukia suggested. It wasn't a bad idea but Ichigo does not like abiding to the rules of the Central 46 much less the division captains and since he would join a division, he would be obliged to follow them without a question.

Rukia sighed when she saw Ichigo's scowl, "I know you hate Central 46 but do you even have a choice? You are also part of Soul Society now that you are permanently here," An idea suddenly popped up in her head, "You know what? Maybe you should join my division."

Ichigo sighed, "I'll think about it, Rukia. Thanks for the offer though."

His raven haired friend nodded, "Anytime. My office is open for you. I think my division is the safest because the other divisions are after you for both good and bad reasons."

The orange haired man scowled when he remembered Kenpachi. "Or... you can join Nii-sama's division?"

Ichigo shuddered at the thought, "I think he'll work me to the bone," He raised his arms exasperatedly, "Imagine Byakuya as your boss? It will kill you!"

 **"Him as a boss? That's hot."** Zangetsu . Shirosaki's voice echoed in his head.

Ichigo completely ignored his hollow that was giving off a mocking laugh.

The division captain laughed lightly, "You're quite right about that but don't let Nii-sama hear that."

"Hear what?" A cool, deep voice suddenly spoke up behind them.

The two jumped in surprise and whipped back to face the owner of the voice. Well, speak of the devil as the 6th Division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, stood there with his calm demeanor but had the suspicious glint in his eyes.

Slate gray eyes met with Ichigo's amber eyes.

"B-byakuya," the orange head stuttered. He didn't expect to see the man right now.

Rukia immediately bowed in respect, "Nii-sama, good day," she then darted her eyes towards the orange head, "Ichigo here just said something foolish earlier."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement, "Good day as well, Rukia." He looked over at Ichigo who glared at Rukia who was offended by his friend's betrayal, "I see."

"You always say something foolish, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya stated monotonously.

Ichigo scoffed in irritation, "I rarely do that. Well, I just did more today."

Byakuya hummed in amusement, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Rukia looked at the two back and forth with knowing eyes. She rarely sees her brother amused and smiling at that. It was a shocking sight to say the least and it made the younger Kuchiki curious.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here wandering in the streets?" Rukia inquired, "You're usually at your office."

Byakuya closed his eyes, "There is a captain meeting, Rukia. Do not be late." With that, he left using shunpo.

Rukia's eyes widened in realization and looked at Ichigo, "Oh, shit. I forgot about it. You can wait in my office, Ichigo. I'll return as soon as the meeting is done." Like her brother, she used shunpo and left a confused Ichigo by the streets.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo sat properly on the couch when he heard them enter to greet them, "Hey Rukia. Renji."

Renji nodded in acknowledgement and plopped down beside Ichigo. He leaned back comfortably and sighed, "Being a captain really sucks."

The orange head snorted in amusement, "I'm still surprised Kyouraku-san even made you captain."

Renji's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He pulled Ichigo down and headbutted him, "Wanna fight, strawberry?!"

Ichigo headbutted him as well, "Why not, pineapple?!"

"Don't fight in my office, you dumbasses," Rukia said as she smacked them in the head which made the men groan in pain. The raven sighed and took off her captain haori and hung it over a chair. Renji grumbled and took off his haori as well and set it aside beside Rukia's.

"Those haoris really look so big," Ichigo commented as he looked at the white garments.

Renji nodded and sighed, "You can say that again. It's not like we can do anything about it anyways."

Ichigo shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch, "So, what did you guys talk about in the meeting? Gossip?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well, we don't gossip. It's our weekly reports and Urahara-san managed to discover something that only started last week."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, intrigued, "Man, I hope it's not another war or something. I'm still tired."

Rukia shook her head, "No, it's not something that requires physical combat." Ichigo made a gesture for Rukia to continue, "You know you in the World of the Living has something called "Red String of Fate"?"

Ichigo nodded as those words were familiar, "What about it?"

Renji intervened, "Apparently, there are cases happenin' here where two people are kinda stuck to each other the more close you are. It's by random though."

The orange head groaned, "God, you suck at explaining."

Renji grunted and glared at the other, "Well, sorry."

Before any of the three could say anything, the door to Rukia's office was suddenly open to reveal a tall man with messy blonde hair holding a fan near his face, "Good day to you." The captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara, appeared with a mischievous aura surrounding him.

Rukia stood up, "Urahara-san! And Yoruichi-san?"

The dark skinned female, Shihoin Yoruichi, popped up beside Urahara with a sly smirk, "Hey there, Rukia. Hello to you too, Ichigo. Renji."

The men who were sitting down nodded in acknowledgement. Urahara urged Yoruichi to step inside the office and closed the door. There was something up when those two were together and decided to pay a visit.

"What are you two doing here?" Rukia inquired. She then realized her office was suddenly crowded by captains and a young shinigami.

Urahara chuckled, "I had the feeling that you'll explain my discovery with Ichigo-kun here so I wanted to drop by to explain it properly."

Yoruichi sat beside Ichigo and sighed, "Ichigo, you still look like shit."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, unamused, "Thanks a lot, Yoruichi."

Urahara looked over the smaller captain, "You don't mind us staying for a bit, right?"

Rukia sighed, "Well, you're already here so why not? Besides, Ichigo misses you."

The orange head glared at Rukia, "What? I never said that!"

He was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Yoruichi and Urahara, hugging him tighter the more he resisted. "Aw, no need to be embarrassed, Ichigo-kun. You can always visit us!" Yoruichi teased with a playful grin on her face.

Ichigo groaned in embarrassment, "Like hell I'll visit."

The two captains let him go as they laugh. Urahara sat down beside Renji, "So, here's the thing Ichigo. There are events that happened between Shinigamis lately. A pair has the red string of fate attached to them. The more they spend time together or the more they harness their feelings for each other, the shorter the string will become."

"Meaning, at first, the string's length is how much you two need to 'work out' since to meet together, they have to have more connection to shorten the length," Yoruichi continued.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "What if the string breaks or if there's already a couple?"

Urahara nodded in acknowledgement, "The Soul King made the thread surprisingly tough. Besides, the stronger the fate, the stronger the string will be. Plus, if the couple is the one fated before this then there's no problem."

"What happens when the string gets so short?" Rukia inquired with curiosity. The topic was certainly new and interesting.

Urahara rubbed his chin in thought, "My theory is that it will appear before it breaks to show your fate. It broke since you and your partner are finally together."

Renji hummed, "Then does that mean we can't see shit? How will we know that we are with the right person?"

Urahara nodded once again, "None of you can see it unless you are too close to the breaking point. I don't think you'll fall for the wrong person. It is fate after all."

Yoruichi then looked over at Ichigo who seemed oddly quiet throughout the conversation, "Hey, what's up? You've been quiet for a while."

Ichigo's eyebrows are knitted together, thinking deeply, "So, Urahara-san. I kinda got lost along the way but the bottom line is that no one should be able to see it, right?"

The blonde captain nodded in response, "Yes. Even I can't see it or even any of the captains."

Ichigo gulped in nervousness, "I guess that issue solves the problem of why I keep seeing red strings on the floor."

The captains looked at each other, surprised. Urahara put a fan near his face, "Does that mean you can see mine?" He then raised his pinky finger and gestured towards it for the orange head to look at it.

Ichigo nodded, "Maybe I can also see who it is connected to."

Urahara chuckled in amusement, "Interesting. So someone who has a high reiatsu like Ichigo-kun can see huh?" He then looked down at Ichigo's pinky finger, "So, Ichigo-kun. Can you see who you're connected to?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah. My string is cut off around the middle. I guess he wants us to be drawn to fate rather than be obliged to whoever we're connected to."

Yoruichi patted Ichigo's back roughly, which made Ichigo grunt in pain, "Wise words, kid."

Urahara kept on staring at Ichigo's finger, "Very interesting. I guess it will be a bit off if you find out whoever you're connected to." The blonde then pondered, "Ichigo-kun, please refrain from telling who you see that are connected and that you are able to see them. Fate has its consequences to whoever messes with it after all."

The orange head nodded, "Fine, let everything play out naturally right?"

Urahara gave a small smile, "Yes. Thank you, Ichigo-kun. Though it would've been better if you told me about it before."

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Sorry, Urahara-san. I thought I was just seeing things and it would fade soon."

Urahara dismissed it with a gesture, "It's fine. It's fun to discover it on your own." The older captain looked over Rukia and Renji, "Please keep quiet about this, okay?"

Rukia nodded in understanding, "Of course, Urahara-san. I promise I won't say anything," She then looked towards her husband, "Though I can't say the same thing about Renji over there."

Renji glared at her, "Oi, what do you mean? I can keep a secret!"

The raven scoffed, "No, you don't."

Yoruichi patted Ichigo in fake pity, "I feel bad for you. You won't know the thrill of finding out who you'll end up with."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I can't see mine, you know. I can only see the others."

The redhead lifted up his hand to show Ichigo his pinky finger, "Who am I connected to?"

Rukia glared icily at the other, "Renji!"

The red haired man shrugged, "I just wanna try, okay?"

Ichigo stared at the latter's finger pretending to look. He decided to speak whatever name that first pops up in his mind, "Byakuya."

The whole room choked on their tea when Ichigo uttered the name. He has a serious look plastered on his face that made Rukia question him.

Rukia looked at him incredulously, "Seriously, it's Nii-sama?"

Yoruichi snorted in amusement, "No way."

Ichigo broke out of his facade and laughed loudly, "Wow, if only you guys saw the look on your faces."

The immediate sigh of relief from Rukia and Renji made it funnier. Renji glared at the orange head and lightly punched his forearm, "You asshole. You scared me there."

Ichigo shrugged casually, "Urahara-san just said I cannot say the one you're fated with so I said a name that first came to mind."

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each with a knowing grin. The purple haired woman looked over the orange haired man, "Ah, so you think about Byakuya-kun a lot?"

This time, Ichigo choked on his own tea. Seems like karma went to him pretty quickly. The orange head glared hotly at the older woman, "It's not like that! What the hell? Rukia was looking at me like that earlier."

Yoruichi shrugged but had a sly grin on her face, "Great women think alike."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Urahara then stood up and fixed his uniform, "I think we already overstayed our welcome," he looked over the raven haired captain, "Thanks for the time and tea, Rukia-san."

Rukia nodded in response, "Thank you too, Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san."

Ichigo stood up as well and stretched his arms, "I'm going as well."

Renji looked up at him in confusion, "To where? You don't even have a place."

The orange head grumbled, "Why does everyone have to rub it in my face that I'm homeless here?"

The red haired captain snorted, "It's because you are."

The orange haired man rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to Byakuya. Happy now?"

Rukia and Yoruichi smirked in amusement. "Ho, I see. Make sure to say hi to your boyfriend for me." Yoruichi grinned and left but not before seeing Ichigo's flushed chuckled and Renji coughed at Yoruichi's statement.

"Well then, I'll be going now." Urahara bowed and left the office in a flash.

Ichigo sighed and opened the window of the office, "I'm heading out as well."

Rukia just smirked in amusement, "Yeah, take care. Please say hi to Nii-sama for me." Ichigo rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. He climbed out of the window and used shunpo.

Renji's eyes widened in realization and looked at the raven haired woman, "Wait, are you guys implying that-?"

"Yep."

* * *

* * *

The Kuchiki heir was sitting in his office, completing the paperwork he has to finish today. He has double the work because his lieutenant is helping the other members to train in the training grounds right now. His eyes were focused on his paper when he felt a familiar reiatsu from his window.

Byakuya sighed when he was sure whose presence it was, "What are you doing here, Kurosaki Ichigo?" The raven haired looked up to see the familiar orange hair climbing in from his window.

Ichigo walked over to the chair near Byakuya's desk and sat down, "Hello to you too, Byakuya."

The latter scoffed and looked back down on his papers, "State your business."

The orange head huffed, "Do I need to when I just wanted to see my friend?"

Byakuya hummed amusedly in response, "If you have no important business with me then you may go."

"C'mon, let me stay for now."

The noble sighed, surprisingly giving in, "Fine. Do not make a sound, Kurosaki Ichigo or else you will leave immediately."

Ichigo mustered up a grin, "Thanks, Byakuya." The other simply grunted in response with that.

Ichigo muttered, "Oh, Rukia and Yoruichi said hi."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow in confusion, "You were with them?"

"Yep. In Rukia's office. We talked about the red string of fate business with Urahara-san."

"The phenomenon that Urahara discovered, then?" the noble guessed.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. Supposedly you can't see them, right? But surprisingly I can. Ah, I'm not supposed to tell anyone that but eh," Ichigo laughed nervously as he rambled.

The heir slightly smirked, "Clumsy, are we?"

The orange head rubbed the back of his neck, "It's you anyways, Byakuya. I trust you."

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened in shock but quickly recovered. He looked down on his papers to avoid looking at the younger man, "I see."

Ichigo shifted to a more comfortable position when he saw the latter's figure less tense compared to earlier. He eyed him quietly as the older man worked. Face calm, his captain haori gone, hung neatly over a chair. His eyes wandered from the latter's eyes, nose then finally down to the man's lips that is pursed into a thin line.

 **"Heh, what's wrong King? Tempted?"** Zangetsu's taunting voice echoed in his head.

"Shut up, Shiro." Ichigo thought with a scowl, he doesn't like his spirit mocking him.

His eyes went back up to meet slate gray eyes looking back at him. "Isn't it rude to stare, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The orange haired man saw amusement in the latter's cold eyes and he immediately looked down in embarrassment, "S-sorry, Byakuya."

"What were you looking at?" Byakuya inquired with mild curiosity.

**"Your lips."**

"Your pinky finger."

Byakuya's eyes shifted to his own pinky finger and he looked back at the younger man with an eyebrow raised, as if demanding an explanation.

"Ah, you know. The red string of fate? I was just checking."

"I see."

Ichigo shifted his position again and actually looked at the finger, trailing his eyes from there to the thread below, "Huh, that's a pretty long thread. I couldn't see the other end. I guess the person is pretty far away."

"Can you see your own?" Byakuya inquired, intrigued.

Ichigo grinned in surprise, "Ah, interested in the topic?"

The noble resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "The Soul King created this kind of phenomenon so I am interested in the topic."

"You know, you could've just said you want to satisfy our own curiosity," the orange head chuckled, "And to answer your question, I can only see until the middle so I can't really know who I am fated to."

Byakuya pondered for a while before saying, "Fate can be cruel sometimes."

Ichigo chuckled dryly, "I guess you could say that. It's fine, I prefer to be surprised. I think I'll be too surprised if it was an enemy."

The heir raised his eyebrow, "I think fate will be cruel if they gave me someone I dislike. Well, I will accept it either way."

"Jeez, when you put it that way, it makes me hope that it's good. Urahara-san said that the length of the thread represents that pair's relationship. The longer it is, the longer the process I guess? It'll go closer as they spend time together."

The younger man noticed Byakuya's eyes brightened a bit with curiosity. "Though, you might not really like the person, Byakuya. Your thread seems really long," Ichigo said with a teasing voice.

Byakuya scoffed, "It might mean that it's not yet my time with this person."

"Heh, the Soul King really likes to play after seeing that it's a calm time, huh?" Ichigo muttered.

"He must have a reason."

The orange haired man leaned back on his chair, "Eh, it's probably to mess with us or to make us happy?"

The Kuchiki heir said nothing and continued writing on the paper he was holding. Ichigo scratched his head and stayed silent. He doesn't want this comfortable air to disappear so he said nothing further.

A few minutes later, Byakuya's 4th seat entered the office holding a tray filled with chocolate biscuits and 2 cups of tea. She set it on the coffee table by the couch.

Ichigo gave a slight grin, "Thank you."

The 4th seat nodded and smiled at Ichigo. She faced Byakuya and bowed and took her leave.

"Go ahead," Byakuya said without looking up from his work.

Ichigo looked at the table and then back at Byakuya, "Join me?"

The raven haired man stated, "I need to finish this before the day ends."

The orange head huffed, "C'mon. It's lonely when I drink all by myself or is it because you put poison in those?"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo with amusement glinting in his eyes, "If I planned to kill you, my office is not my first choice of location."

The younger chuckled, "You do have a point." He looked at Byakuya with eager eyes, "If it doesn't have, join me."

The noble closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine. If I didn't finish my work today, it's your fault."

Ichigo chuckled, "I'm taking that risk."

Byakuya put down his pen and stood up from his desk. He strode over to the couch and sat on the left end. Ichigo followed suit and sat on the right end to create a comfortable distance between them. He grabbed the nearest cup and took a sip. He quietly sighed in content as he felt his throat get washed over with the comfortable taste of tea. Ichigo looked at Byakuya who had his eyes closed as he sipped his tea.

"You have a habit of staring, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya simply commented, his cup hiding the smirk gracing his lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in embarrassment and grabbed a biscuit, "No, it's not."

They then sat in comfortable silence as Byakuya slowly finished his own cup and Ichigo ate the last piece of biscuit. He offered that piece to Byakuya but the latter declined it and told him to finish it.

Ichigo looked over the window as he finished his last gulp of tea, "Wow, it's nighttime now huh?"

Byakuya set his cup down and stood up, walking back to his desk. He grabbed his pen and resumed his work, "You should head home. I will be here until later." Ichigo leaned back on the couch comfortably as he sighed, "Can I join you here for awhile? I got nowhere to go anyways. Rukia and Renji rejected me so I'll probably sleep on a roof or something."

"Do you want to stay in the guest room for now?" Byakuya uttered suddenly. Both of them looked shocked at the older man's offer. Byakuya has no clue why he offered but he won't back down now.

"Uh, at your place?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow, suspicious.

The older nodded, "Yes, of course or are you uncomfortable in staying in the manor?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Ah, I just didn't expect that. Why would you offer though?"

Byakuya sighed, "You are an ally and I am grateful to you. Offering a roof over your head is nothing."

The orange head chuckled even if he was still mildly surprised, "I just thought you hated me."

Byakuya muttered softly, "I do not hate you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over at Byakuya, analyzing his face as if he was looking for lies but found none.

"Is that so?" the orange head sighed in relief, "That's good to know."

Byakuya simply nodded, "You may stay in the guest room for as long as you please or until you manage to attain a place of your own."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, really? Wow, thank you Byakuya. Like really."

"It's no problem."

The orange head grinned, "You know, you could've just said that you care for a friend and not call me just some 'ally' of yours."

"Do not push it, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

* * *

* * *

It was almost midnight when the pair arrived at the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo's mouth opened when he saw how big the compound was. When the huge wooden gates of the mansion opened, they were greeted by an old man.

The old man bowed respectfully, "Good evening Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-dono."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement and Ichigo bowed back.

"Please call Yusuke-san here to assist Kurosaki Ichigo," The noble softly ordered.

The old man bowed once more, "Right away, sir." and left.

Byakuya then looked over at Ichigo, "Follow me."

The raven haired man walked down the stone pathway and Ichigo quickly followed suit. Byakuya opened the shoji door to what seems like a living room. It was bigger than Ichigo's living room in the world of the living which made Ichigo look around. Simple traditional decorations were on the walls, a medium low table with multiple pillows at the center.

"Wait for Yusuke-san, your assistant as long as you stay here, to guide you to your room," the captain stated.

Ichigo nodded, "Alright. Thanks again, Byakuya."

The latter nodded, "Goodnight, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Goodnight, Byakuya."

With that, Byakuya left the room. Ichigo sighed and started stretching his muscles. He sat down on a couch or a chair the whole day which made him stiff. He looked around again, still amazed.

"I guess the Kuchiki clan thing is no joke," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

The door to the living room suddenly opened revealing a man with long black and gray hair tied to a ponytail wearing a simple navy blue yukata. He had such a kind aura reiatsu around him that Ichigo felt comfortable around him.

He bowed, "Good evening, Kurosaki-dono. My name is Yusuke and I'll be your assistant."

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, "Yusuke-san, please call me Ichigo."

The man's soft black eyes looked at the younger, "Of course... Ichigo-sama."

The latter sighed, "Well, that's better I guess."

Yusuke then stood up, "Please follow me, Ichigo-sama. I'll show you to your room."

Ichigo nodded, "Lead the way."

The older man walked out of the room with Ichigo on his tail. They silently walked on the long corridors of the house. Ichigo looked around in awe as he followed Yusuke. They took a right turn and walked even more. They took another right and Yusuke stopped which made Ichigo stop abruptly. They ended by a garden with a crystal clear pond with different types of fish. Over it, there is a wooden bridge. Surrounding the pond are beautifully grown flowers of different types.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Ichigo uttered in awe. He never knew there was a place like this that exists in Soul Society. Well, it was restricted within the compounds so only a few people get the opportunity to see such a view.

Yusuke nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is, Ichigo-sama."

He turned to his right and opened a shoji door showing a huge room. It was also traditionally decorated, fairly furnished. It has a large and comfortable looking futon at the end of the room. The bathroom is at the end.

"This is where you'll be staying, Ichigo-sama," the servant said, "I have prepared a bath and a yukata for you once you finish. Please do not hesitate to call me when you need assistance."

Ichigo nodded, still in awe,"Thanks a lot, Yusuke-san. Goodnight!"

Yusuke gave the younger a smile, "Goodnight, Ichigo-sama."

Yusuke left as Ichigo entered the room. The orange haired man closed the door and sighed in relief. He was happy to have a bed for himself and not kill his back sleeping on couches like he usually did when he is over at Renji's or at Rukia's place. He removed his shihakusho, feeling all sticky. He folded it neatly in a corner and went to the bathroom. He was shocked to find a bathtub but wasted no time to enter it.

He sighed in relief as he relaxed in the tub, "I might get used to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you new readers for reading this! I hope you enjoyed. Please don't be surprised if 2 - 5 are still in a different format as it would be changed very soon! And to old readers who decided to read this again, thank you! Reviews and faves are appreciated!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close friends start questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As the finale is coming as I update this (7/20/20), I am now revising chapters 1 - 5 to my current style! So, if you're a new read and the other chapters aren't updated then I apologize. I would get it done as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Ichigo hasn't slept that well in _years_ and because of that, he was pissed when someone knocked on the shoji door to his room that slightly woke him up. He put up his covers over his head to ignore the person who opened the door.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama." Yusuke's soft voice echoed in the room, "I was told to wake you up for breakfast."

The sleepy orange head groaned, too lazy to get up but sit up regardless. He rubbed his eyes to remove his sleepiness away but to no avail.

Ichigo yawned, "What time is it, Yusuke-san?"

"7:30 in the morning, Ichigo-sama. I will lead you to the dining room right now."

The orange haired man nodded lazily and slowly got up. He adjusted his green yukata to make him look more like a person and stretched. He followed Yusuke, who started walking in the direction back to the living room where he met him last night.

The dining room was beside the living room and unsurprisingly, it was large like almost all other parts of the mansion. Ichigo was greeted with the sight of Byakuya eating, already wearing his uniform except for his haori. Yusuke bid them good morning and left. Ichigo lazily sat across from Byakuya and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Good morning, Byakuya," Ichigo muttered. Byakuya nodded in response as he ate.

"Are you usually this early?" the orange head inquired as he took a bite of his rice.

"Yes," was Byakuya's curt reply.

Ichigo shrugged, dismissing the short reply and digged in his food. Renji rarely has proper food whenever he gets to eat there. It was always junk food and he always had sake in his place.

' _No wonder his place is as bad as his office,'_ He thought with a scowl.

"Is the food not to your liking?" the noble asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ichigo got startled and laughed nervously, "What do you mean? It tastes great."

"You had a scowl on your face."

The orange head's eyes then widened in realization, "Ah, yeah. Sorry. I just suddenly thought about Renji's place." He shook his head in fondness, "He never had decent food every time I crashed there and he always had booze lying around."

The noble quietly scoffed, "What about Rukia's?"

"It's fine," Ichigo took a sip of his tea, "She can only cook one thing so that's the only thing I eat when I'm there." he then set the cup down,"Why did Rukia even move out? This place is great!"

Byakuya's lips twitched slightly upwards, "I do appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked away, face flushed. ' _Curse your handsome smirk.'_

"To answer your question, she said that she wanted to try to be independent and live her life that way."

The orange head nodded in understanding, "Well, she'll definitely survive longer than Renji."

Byakuya then nodded in agreement. He finished his tea and slowly stood up from his position, "I will leave you now, Kurosaki Ichigo. You may do as you like."

Ichigo grinned at the older, "Alright. Take care, Byakuya."

The raven haired man nodded and swiftly left the room. Ichigo quickly finished up his breakfast and left the room as well. He looked up at the blue sky and grinned, "I think I'll catch up with my sleep for now."

* * *

* * *

A week later, Ichigo visited Rukia's office in the 13th Division with a huge smile, "Oi, shorty!"

Rukia threw a crumpled paper at the latter which earned a groan from Ichigo, "Good morning to you too, fruits for brain."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead as he grumbled, "Jeez, Rukia. Don't attack me so early in the morning."

The captain huffed, "You haven't visited me for a week! _A week_ , Ichigo! How could you survive that long?"

The taller laughed, "Thanks for worrying, Rukia but I'm fine. Look at me."

Rukia then eyed him from head to toe, "You look oddly refreshed. Who are you and what have you done to my freeloader friend?"

Ichigo feigned hurt as he put a hand over his chest, "Ouch, Rukia."

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes, "Seriously, where have you been? I asked Renji if you were staying at his place but he said no."

"I've been here and there. Over and under."

After a few moments, Renji suddenly opened the door, "Yo, Rukia. H-What the fuck, Ichigo? You're alive?" Renji stared at the latter from head to toe with an incredulous look.

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Good morning, pineapple. Of course I'm alive. When do I die?"

Renji muttered bitterly, "Plot armor."

"What?"

"What?"

The two redheads looked at each other with a confused look. What was that about, anyways? It seemed like a weird thing to say.

Rukia cleared her throat to grab their attention, "What brings you here, Renji?"

He looked over his fellow captain, "I was literally about to ask if you heard something from this asshole here but here he is."

Ichigo sighed, avoiding to rub his forehead in annoyance, "Okay, sorry for making you two worry. I promise I'll tell you next time."

The raven captain huffed, "Then, where have you been?"

"A place."

The small captain groaned at the very vague answer from the taller shinigami, "Whatever."

The redhead eyed him again, "Huh, you don't look like you've been sleeping on the roof," He stepped closer and sniffed, "You also smell familiar."

Ichigo pushed the latter away, "What the fuck, Renji? That's weird."

Renji laughed, "I was curious is all."

The redhead then sat on the chair near Rukia who was focused on her paperwork like her brother. Ichigo chuckled at the thought. His eyes looked at the pair's pinky fingers.

He grinned, ' _Ah, it's gotten much shorter. I hope I'll be there when it happens.'_

The pair looked at him with confused looks. What was in the orange head's mind? They couldn't pinpoint it even if it was easy to read Ichigo by now.

"Why are you looking at us with that funny look on your face?" Renji raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Ichigo laughed and waved it off, "It's nothing. You know what? I'll go ahead. Let's hang out next time."

Renji and Rukia looked at each other then back at the orange head. Rukia simply nodded, "Uh, okay. Bye Ichigo. See you when we see you."

Ichigo nodded and climbed out of the window and left. Renji looked at the window with an amused grin, "He really likes entering through windows."

Rukia's eyes widened in sudden realization, "I think I know why you find the scent familiar."

The redhead looked at her with an odd look, "Yeah?"

The latter pulled him closer and whispered which made Renji's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, what?!"

* * *

* * *

Ichigo entered Byakuya's office through the window which earned a sigh from the Kuchiki heir, "Do you not know how to go through the door?"

The orange head chuckled as he climbed in, "Isn't it more fun this way? Though, they might think I'm an intruder."

"Why are you here this time?" Byakuya inquired as he worked on his daily paperwork

"I wanted to see you."

Byakuya raised a questioning eyebrow, "We just met this morning."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Don't sweat the details, Byakuya."

The latter just grunted and resumed writing.

"I visited Rukia and Renji earlier. They asked where the hell I've been staying for the past week since I didn't mess with 'em lately."

"And?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I didn't tell them that I was staying at your place."

"Why is that?" Byakuya asked. Why would the younger be cautious about something as trivial as that?

The orange head shrugged casually, "First, they wouldn't believe me. Next, I don't think you're comfortable in me saying that you're letting me stay."

The noble's piercing gray eyes stared at the younger's warm amber eyes, "And why is that?"

"You might be ashamed for letting someone like me stay," Ichigo reasoned. He also didn't know the reason why he didn't tell the pair but he can't say that. But, he wasn't sure if the captain was actually uncomfortable with Ichigo telling others that he was staying or not.

Byakuya sighed, "And why would I? After all, you are an ally and..."he then slightly pursed his lips, thinking of a term, "...an acquaintance."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Seriously, Byakuya? Acquaintance? You shouldn't be scared to call me a friend after that trouble."

"Do not push your luck, Kurosaki Ichigo.

The way Byakuya said it with a low tone and with that smirk sent slight shivers down Ichigo's spine. The younger doesn't know if that is a good thing or not. _Probably not_.

Just then, a Jigokucho flew inside the heir's office. Ichigo simply ignored it, thinking that it was for Byakuya. To their surprise, it flew over to Ichigo instead. The orange haired man put up a finger for the butterfly to land on to relay its message.

Once it's done, it flew out of the office and left the two men. Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a confused look, "Huh, Kyouraku-san asked if I want to go to his office for tea with Juushiro-san."

Byakuya said, "You should go. It benefits me to have less pests in my office."

The orange head grinned as he saw a playful glint in the latter's eyes. It was faint but Ichigo caught it. He then stood up and laughed, "Wow, Byakuya. You really want me to leave, huh?"

"Perhaps I do," Byakuya said with amusement in his tone.

"Fine. I wanna see how Juushiro-san is doing anyways."

The noble nodded in acknowledgement, "Please send them my regards."

The latter walked to the window, preparing to leave but before he took a step, Byakuya asked, "Will you be home by dinner?"

Ichigo looked up, thinking, "I think I will."

Byakuya simply nodded in response.

"Fine. I'll go now. Don't miss me too much, Byakuya," Ichigo winked at the older and used shunpo to leave.

Unfortunately for him and luckily for the noble, he wasn't able to catch Byakuya's slightly flustered cheeks.

"I think I'm going crazy for being embarrassed," Byakuya mumbled silently while still having his flustered face.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo quickly arrived in the 1st Division office and was greeted by the 5th seat. He led Ichigo down the office to where Kyouraku and Juushiro were having their tea breaks. They arrived by a small room with the two men already inside, seating on the floor. The officer bowed at the three and left as soon as Ichigo entered the room. He was greeted by the older men's smiles.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. Glad you could make it," Kyouraku Shunsui, the captain commander, greeted.

Ichigo grinned in response, "Nice to see you too."

Juushiro lightly patted the empty space between them, "Hello, Ichigo-kun. Please sit down here." Ichigo followed suit and plopped down ungracefully.

Kyouraku then offered him a cup of tea, "Here 'ya go. Tea with a twist." He winked at the younger.

Ichigo looked down at the cup and sniffed. He drank it slowly and was hit with a slight burning sensation, not from the heat but from- "Kyouraku, did you just put sake in Ichigo-kun's drink?" Juushiro glared at the gruff man, who was laughing.

The orange head cleared his throat as he could still feel the burning sensation of the alcohol, "It's fine, Juushiro-san. I was surprised though. Good thing I'm technically legal now."

The captain commander laughed once more as he pats Ichigo's back, "Now that's the spirit! Don't hesitate to ask for more." Ichigo just chuckled and nodded.

Juushiro sighed, "Please, Kyouraku. It's in the middle of the day."

"Which is the best time to drink, right Ichigo-kun?"

"Maybe so, Kyouraku-san."

Ichigo looked over at the older white haired man, "Ah, Juushiro-san. How have you been?"

Juushiro gave a warm smile, "I'm still quite weak but I'm doing good these days. What about you? How's your stay at Soul Society?"

The orange head hummed in response, "I'm living somehow. Living here is very new but at the same it's familiar. I can't say I'm fully happy but I'll survive somehow."

Juushiro nodded in understanding, "You have many friends here who will be with you everyday so do not hesitate to go to them. You may also visit us for tea if you want to talk."

Hearing Juushiro's words warmed Ichigo's heart that made him smile widely, "Will do, Juushiro-san. Thank you for your offer."

Kyouraku hummed a tune as he filled his and Ichigo's cup with tea and sake, "You are always welcome in the Gotei 13, Ichigo-kun. Maybe consider joining a squad?"

"I don't really know about that but I'm thinking about it."

The brunet captain took a sip of his tea and nodded, "No need to rush, Ichigo-kun. We have a lot of time in this world again. I think it's safe to say that we'll be in peace for a long time."

Juushiro sighed, "I hope so. I don't mind drinking tea all day rather than fighting for your life and the whole world's life everyday."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. As much as he finds this peace quite boring, it is better than having another war. He was tired of losing people he failed to protect.

The orange haired man then spoke as he remembered something, "Ah, by the way Kyouraku-san. Juushiro-san. Byakuya sends his regards."

Both the older men looked at each other with a knowing look. "Huh, you were with him?" Juushiro inquired.

Ichigo nodded, "I was in his office when I received your message. I was there to annoy him as usual."

Kyouraku chuckled, "Ah, Byakuya-kun still likes to play rough, huh?" Ichigo choked on his tea on how Kyouraku makes it sound suggestive.

Juushiro chuckled and gently shook his head, "Kyouraku, please calm down with your jokes."

The latter laughed, "Hey, just saying. Besides," His eyes looked over at Ichigo from head to toe, "Ichigo-kun has Byakuya-kun's scent all over him."

The orange haired almost choked on his tea again, "What are you talking about, Kyouraku-san? How do you even know his scent?"

Kyouraku waved his hand dismissively, "You've been staying at his place, huh?" The younger looked at him incredulously. Kyouraku grinned, "I noticed your huge reiatsu staying still by the Kuchiki mansion for a week."

Ichigo's face flushed, "I-It's not like I'm there for a different reason. He offered me to stay at his guest room and since I'm either crashing at Renji's or Rukia's place."

The captain commander patted the younger's back, "You don't have to explain yourself, Ichigo-kun. It's fine that you fancy our Byakuya-kun."

Ichigo groaned in embarrassment as he could feel his face burning even more, "Why do everyone think of something else when it comes to Byakuya?"

Kyouraku just smiled at his pain. It thoroughly amused the older man greatly.

Juushiro rubbed his chin in thought, "I'm surprised that Byakuya-kun is letting anyone stay in his place."

"He said it's because we're 'acquaintances'."

Kyouraku snorted in amusement, "He couldn't say 'friend' properly."

Jushiro smiled, "Well, it's Byakuya-kun after all. He'll come around soon enough."

Ichigo shrugged, "I have a long life. Maybe one day he'll call me by my first name."

Kyouraku smirked with a suggestive look in his eyes, "I see."

The younger man groaned, knowing the older's tone, "Kyouraku-san, please. You're too drunk already."

The gruff man chuckled, "I am drunk only during parties, Ichigo-kun. This isn't my peak at all." He gestured to give the younger another serving of tea to which Ichigo reluctantly gave his cup.

Ichigo mumbled a 'thanks' and drank the tea slowly. He was starting to get hungry from all the chat and tea.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Ichigo-kun?" Juushiro offered kindly.

The younger shook his head, "I don't want to bother you guys, Juushiro-san. It's fine."

he white haired male patted the former's shoulder, "Nonsense! We don't mind having you with us for dinner. It's the least we could do."

Ichigo lightly scratched his head, "Ah, well. I promised Byakuya that I'll be back by dinner."

Kyouraku took a quick sip of his tea, hiding that silly grin on his face, "Well, doesn't that sound like a newlywed couple to you, Juushiro?"

Jushiro chuckled in amusement, "It seems so."

"Kami, it does not!" The orange head replied hotly.

"It definitely does, Ichigo-kun."

The orange haired boy groaned and hid his face in his large calloused hands. He is practically dying in embarrassment, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Kyouraku then rested his left hand on the table and Juushiro rested his right. Something red caught the younger's gaze.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he thought, ' _Their strings! It's so close. Closer than Rukia and Renji's.'_

Juushiro looked at Ichigo with worry, "Is something wrong?"

The orange head shook his head and slowly stood up, "I-It's nothing, Juushiro-san. I think I better head out now before Kyouraku-san makes me drunk."

The older men looked at each other with an eyebrow but said nothing further. They'd rather not make the orange head uncomfortable in their presence.

The white haired man then nodded, "I see. Do take care, Ichigo-kun. Please tell Byakuya our regards."

Kyouraku nodded as well, "Go before your husband kills me in getting you drunk, Ichigo-kun."

The younger rolled his eyes, cheeks tinting slightly as he tried to ignore what the brunet said, "Thank you for the chat, Kyouraku-san. Jushiro-san."

Before Kyouraku could say anything more, Ichigo used shunpo and left the premises.

"Seriously, what's with people today? It's impossible for him and I to be together even if I ever did like him," Ichigo scowled as he muttered to himself, "I don't like him, right?"

**"Makin' a fool out of yourself, huh King?"**

Ichigo could only ignore his hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my other works if you're interested in more ByaIchi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is surprised. Technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Kevin here and this is the revised chapter 3 so it's in my current style and some were added to make this better (for me lol) so I hope you enjoy. If you read this and chapters 4 & 5 are still in my old style then I do apologize. I'll revise them as fast as I can. Thank you!

The next day, the small raven haired captain entered the Kuchiki mansion, greeted by the old butler. She wished to talk to him and perhaps spend more time with the older noble. She was also silently worried about the whereabouts of her dear friend even if he could be a pain at times.

The butler bowed respectfully, "Good morning, Rukia-sama."

Rukia nodded in acknowledgement, "Good morning. Is nii-sama still here?"

"Yes, Rukia-sama. He's in the dining room. Would you like me to prepare you breakfast?"

The young captain looked around, "Did he just start?"

"Yes, Rukia-sama."

"Alright, I shall join him."

The butler bowed, "Understood." The older man walked towards the kitchen to inform the cook, leaving the raven to her own devices.

Rukia then walked towards the dining room with a sour thought, ' _Damn that Ichigo. I wonder where he is? He didn't even visit last night.'_ She sighed and shook her head. She said to herself, "You know what? I shouldn't even bother. He seems to survive anyways."

She then slowly opened the door to the dining room and bowed, "Good morning, Nii-sama. If you don't mind, I would like to join you for breakfast." She slowly took in her surroundings and was shocked when she saw a bundle of orange in her view.

"What the fuck Ichigo?!" Rukia exclaimed, all her manners now gone due to her shock.

Ichigo turned around and gave a toothy grin as if it was an everyday occurrence, "Yo, Rukia!"

Rukia frowned, "Don't 'Yo, Rukia' me! Why the hell are you here?" She then eyed the younger man. He was wearing a simple light blue yukata that seemed quite loose on his body. He looked like he just got up from bed based on his even messier hair.

"Language, Rukia." Her brother simply stated as he drank his tea, not even surprised by the commotion anymore. He was already used to the loudness due to the orange haired shinigami.

The young Kuchiki bowed, "I apologize, Nii-sama. I was just... surprised."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya with an odd glint in his eyes, "Wait, you didn't tell her?"

The older man raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were the one responsible to give that information to her."

Rukia crossed her arms, vaguely confused, "Tell me what?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously, "I was kinda stayin' here since last week?"

The raven haired woman walked over to Ichigo and smacked him, _hard_ , "You dumbass, you had the opportunity to tell Renji and I yesterday! Why didn't you tell us?"

Ichigo groaned in pain as he clutched his head, "Kami, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't sure if Byakuya was alright in letting me say about where I sleep."

Rukia then sat in between Ichigo and Byakuya with a huff, "Did you forget he is my brother and we are best friends?"

The orange head sighed, "I didn't. I'm sorry, Rukia."

"Fine, forgiven. Renji and I had our suspicions. I didn't expect to be correct."

A servant then entered to place Rukia's food on the table, silently interrupting the conversation and quite possibly delaying the imminent interrogation from the raven haired woman that Ichigo was quietly scared to answer.

"What were your suspicions?"

Rukia pondered for a bit, "That you were staying here."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "How?"

"You have Nii-sama's scent."

Byakuya suddenly stiffed, stopped midway to drink his tea while Ichigo choked on his own tea.

"What the fuck? Why does everyone say that?" Ichigo croaked.

The noble set down his cup and looked over at him with unreadable eyes. It felt like Ichigo could almost shift under the man's cold and heavy gaze.

Rukia coughed, "Let's face it. You smell like sweat and blood and the sun most of the time."

Ichigo glared at Rukia, offended.

"Then Nii-sama-"

Byakuya cleared his throat, "Could you two please drop this…. _unique_ topic? "

"I apologize, Nii-sama," Rukia looked over at Ichigo who could only give her a shrug.

Byakuya stood up from his seat, "I will be taking my leave. Good day." He already left before the two could say anything.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other for a few moments before laughing. They found it somehow entertaining to see Byakuya leave in such a hurry even if it wasn't that obvious.

"Kami, you made your brother so uncomfortable," Ichigo said in between laughs.

Rukia shrugged, "It is true though."

The younger scoffed, "I must smell like him because I use his similar products."

The captain raised her eyebrow, "Seriously, Ichigo. Why are you freeloading off my brother? What are your intentions?"

Ichigo raised his hands defensively, "Oi, midget. He's the one who offered me a place to stay. And what do you mean by intentions? Are you suggesting something?"

Rukia's amused smile dropped slightly, "He... offered you? You didn't push him?"

"I might be lacking 'manners'," the orange head said as he did the quote on quote with his fingers, "but I didn't force him!"

Rukia patted her cheeks lightly in surprise, "Wow."

The other raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

The captain shook her head, "It's just that Nii-sama isn't that kind. I mean he is kind but to offer a freeloader like you a place to stay?"

Ichigo huffed, "Seriously, what's with you and calling me a freeloader?"

The raven haired captain held her chin thoughtfully, "This is very interesting. I must inform Renji."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he pinched the latter's cheek, "Oi, don't ignore me!"

Rukia glared and swatted his hand away, "You're too noisy, Ichigo."

The raven then looked at him intently, "Do you like Nii-sama?"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously, "What kind of question is that, midget?"

"Just answer me!"

The orange head rolled his eyes, "As a friend? Yeah."

The older rolled her eyes, "Huh. Interesting. I thought for sure."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "What?

Rukia shook her head, "Nothing. Let's just finish this breakfast before it gets too cold!" She turned to the food on the table and started eating, ignoring the younger's questioning stares.

* * *

* * *

Later in the afternoon, a knock from Byakuya's office door could be heard by the captain. His calm face could almost hide the fact that his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. "Come in." He stated. He couldn't care less to ask who was on the other side of the door.

The door slid open and Renji and Rukia entered the office. Both of them have those eager smiles that show that they are still fresh captains of the Gotei 13.

"Taichou!" Renji's booming voice echoed in the room.

The older man sighed and looked over at the couple. He saw his sister smile and bow, "Good afternoon, Nii-sama."

"What is your business, Rukia? Abarai-taichou?" Byakuya inquired. He was not in the mood nor has the patience for silly banters right now.

Rukia stepped up, "Well, nii-sama. We would like to borrow our dear friend." She looked over at the couch to where Ichigo was sleeping soundly.

"And this is where you first suspected him to be?"

Renji laughed nervously, "Ah, well. Taicho. Doesn't he usually stay here in the afternoon?" The older man's cold gaze looked over the sleeping boy and his eyes almost softened. _Almost_.

"I see. If you could wake him up, by all means, take him," Byakuya stated monotonously as he put his finished work on the stack on his right side of the table. Rukia looked at Renji and the latter just shrugged.

She then looked over to her brother, "Nii-sama, would you like to join us for late lunch? That's the reason why we came to get him."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Late lunch?"

The younger captain nodded, "Yes, Nii-sama. Ichigo does not eat properly so we sometimes force him to join us so we know he ate."

The noble looked back at his papers. He was getting sick of seeing white for a while. He could feel his stomach quietly demanding for something aside from tea.

He looked back up at his sister, "I think I will. I will just inform my lieutenant."

Rukia nodded, quite pleased with her brother's answer, "Of course, Nii-sama. We'll wake up Ichigo here while we're waiting."

Byakuya stood up from his desk and walked towards the exit and walked to the direction of the 6th Division training ground where his lieutenant trains their members.

Renji then walked towards the couch where Ichigo slept. He clasped his hand on the latter's shoulder and shook him lightly, "Oi, strawberry. Let's go out for lunch." No response. The latter shook Ichigo harder, "Oi, Ichigo! Wake up already, damn it!"

Ichigo stirred, "Fuckin' hell. 5 more minutes, Byakuya."

Renji rolled his eyes, "I'm not taicho, you dumbass. Wake up!"

Rukia sighed in annoyance and walked over to the couch. She smacked Ichigo on the head to make the latter shot up in surprise and fell on the floor.

Ichigo was clutching head as he kneel on the floor, groaning, "Fuck! What kind of a wake up call is that, B-" He looked up from the floor and he didn't expect Rukia and Renji looking at him with annoyance and amusement.

"Why do you keep on calling us with taicho's name?" Renji mused even if he knew the reason.

The orange head slowly got up with the help of the couch, "Well, this is his office, pineapple. What do you expect?"

The 13th Division captain huffed in annoyance, "Let's eat lunch, Ichigo."

Ichigo darted his eyes towards the clock, "Huh. Pretty late." He then eyed the two, "How did you two know I was here?"

Renji crossed his arms to his chest and rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Unless soutaichou asked you to do something, you always stay here."

The orange haired man rolled his eyes and fixed his shihakusho, "Where's Byakuya anyways?"

Rukia looked over the window, "He's informing Takashi-fukutaicho that he would join us for lunch. I invited him."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "You what?"

She then eyed him with a knowing look, "Any problem?"

The younger shook his head, "Nothing, nothing."

Just then, Byakuya reappeared in his office and looked at Ichigo, "Awake, I see. Sadly, my peace did not last long."

Ichigo scoffed but had a smirk on his face, "Maybe next time, I'll stay up the whole time."

The noble merely gave him a silent glare, "Maybe next time, you won't be allowed to stay here, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The younger groaned, hating the fact that he still called him by his full name, "I'm just kidding, Byakuya. I promised that I won't be too annoying."

"And you keep your promises, correct?

Ichigo nodded silently which made the older man slightly smirked. The couple looked at each other, amused by the scene before them.

' _Did taichou just smile?'_ Renji mouthed, dumbfounded.

Rukia nodded in response, ' _I think he did.' Although it's more of a smirk._

Byakuya put on his cold mask once more, "Where do you suggest we should eat, Rukia?

Rukia faced her brother, "There's a small place in Rukongai with great food. Would that be alright, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned his back, "Very well."

Rukia smiled enthusiastically. She wasn't so sure if her brother would accept so she was slightly taken aback but happy all the same.

Ichigo stretches his arms, "Wouldn't it be best if you guys leave your haori? I think having 3 captains and a shinigami with a huge ass sword is too much for one place."

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you got a point. I'm surprised, strawberry."

"I have the brains and brawns, unlike you."

Renji headbutted the younger, "You wanna fight, huh?"

Ichigo headbutted back, "Bring it on!"

Rukia glared, " _Boys_." The tone in her voice immediately made the two stand up straight. Rukia sighed, "Nii-sama, could we leave our haoris here?"

The older man nodded, "Of course." Rukia and Renji took off their haoris and put it over the couch while Byakuya took off his and put it over his chair.

"Wow, you guys look normal without it." Ichigo commented dumbly. It wasn't like it was the first time he saw them with only their shihakusho on.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well, let's head out already. I'm too hungry." Renji and Ichigo grumbled while Byakuya simply followed his sister.

* * *

* * *

They quickly arrived in the 8th Rukongai District with shunpo to not waste any time. Rukia led the way with Byakuya beside her. Renji and Ichigo were behind them, following slowly.

"Y'know, I'm surprised taicho agreed to join us today." Renji mumbled, only audible to Ichigo.

The latter shrugged, "He probably agreed just because it was Rukia who asked him. If it was you or me, he would decline."

Renji looked over his friend knowingly, "Huh."

The orange head raised his eyebrow, "What?"

The redhead shook his head, "Nothing."

Ichigo grumbled but decided to say nothing. He then focused on Rukia who was talking to Byakuya with a smile on her face.

Byakuya was looking at his sister with warm eyes and a small smile tugging his lips. Ichigo sighed and decided to look at the older man's broad back. ' _When will he look at me with warmth in his eyes?'_

"God, you really have it for him." Renji commented that Ichigo snapped away from his thoughts.

Ichigo glared hotly, "What do you mean?"

"You like taichou, don't you?"

The orange head blushed different shades of red and looked away, "What the hell? I don't!"

Renji smirked in amusement, "Yeah, sure. You're so oblivious that only you and taicho can't see that you like him."

Ichigo closed his eyes to compose himself, "I seriously don't, you dumbass. Even if I did, it's not like I would admit it."

"Because you think he would reject you?" the red haired captain raised his eyebrow knowingly.

The orange head shrugged, "Yeah. You know he's not exactly into people like me." _An ordinary shinigami and I was always a brat in his eyes._

Renji snorted and mumbled under his breath, "I doubt that."

"What did you say?"

Renji waved it off, "Nothin', dude."

Ichigo looked at him with questioning eyes but Renji just patted the latter's back," C'mon, let's catch up with Rukia and taichou." Ichigo just sighed in defeat and nodded.

Renji and Ichigo quickened their pace to follow the other pair. When they managed to catch up to them, the Kuchiki siblings were already waiting for them by the entrance of a small restaurant between two quite large buildings. It was a busy street but the two shinigamis stood out with their shihakusho and even off-duty, Byakuya's authoritative and noble presence stood out.

"What took you two so long? Catching up on gossip?" Rukia raised her eyebrow curiously.

The redhead grinned, "Somethin' like that." Ichigo glared at Renji which the latter simply ignored. Rukia simply shook her head.

They all entered the homey establishment. The dining was surprisingly quite spacious. There are three booths by the wall and five tables with four chairs each were slightly scattered around. The place was empty of other customers.

The cashier by the counter greeted them, "Welcome!"

The four shinigamis bowed and greeted back. The server, an old lady, approached them, "Good day. How many are you today?"

Rukia spoke for them, "Only four, Tsubaki-san."

The old lady's eyes brightened in recognition, "Oh, Rukia-san! Glad to see you here today and with Renji-san."

She looked over to Byakuya and Ichigo, "And a new couple?"

Ichigo coughed in embarrassment as he could feel his cheeks flushing, "It's not like that, Tsubaki-san."

Rukia and Renji tried to hold in their laughter as they looked at the younger man's expression.

Byakuya looked over at Ichigo with an unreadable expression or is it just something Ichigo couldn't identify as he looked at the older's gray eyes.

Tsubaki simply smiled, "I see. Well then, you can sit by the booth to be more comfortable."

"Thanks, Tsubaki-san," Renji grinned.

They went to the booth where it is more hidden than the other two. Renji immediately slid inside on one side and Rukia followed suit, sitting beside him.

Ichigo sighed and muttered under his breath, "No choice, huh?"

Ichigo dejectedly slid inside on the other side and Byakuya slid beside him. The booth was a normal size with Renji and Rukia sitting comfortably but with two grown men like Ichigo and Byakuya, it was quite small.

The two shifted in their seats awkwardly, shoulders and hands brushing lightly which made both of them rest their arms by the edge of the table. Byakuya had his eyes closed which made him refrain from showing any emotion meanwhile Ichigo was looking at the amused pair with pleading eyes but all they could do was snort and shrug.

Tsubaki handed them the menu, "Please call me when you are ready to order." And walked away to give them their space.

"You guys are regulars, huh?" Ichigo inquired as he scanned the area. He wanted to distract himself from the warmth that the noble beside him was giving him.

Renji nodded in response, "Yeah, we usually go here for dinner when you're not crashing at our place."

The orange head rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't mind if you guys left me for your dates."

Rukia scoffed, "Nonsense, you wouldn't eat anything that way and we won't let that happen."

Byakuya suddenly spoke, "Rukia, Abarai. Please choose whatever is the most promising."

Rukia raised her eyebrow worriedly, "You don't mind me choosing for you, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya simply nodded in response. She looked over at Ichigo, "You don't mind spicy food, right?"

Ichigo shrugged, causing a light brush against Byakuya's shoulder again, "Ah, I don't mind. Yo, Renji. Choose for me."

Renji glared at the younger, "For the love of g- _fine_ , fine." Ichigo grinned in victory which earned a sigh from the redhead.

The red haired captain called for Tsubaki to take their order. Rukia listed the food they chose and when she was done, she looked at Byakuya and Ichigo, "Do you two want sake?" They both shook their heads. Rukia raised her eyebrows, "What do you want then?"

"Tea," Byakuya and Ichigo spoke in unison which made them look at each other.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Tsubaki-san, one sake and 2 cups of tea please."

Tsubaki nodded, "Is that all?"

The small captain nodded, "Yes."

Tsubaki repeated the order then said, "Please wait for a few minutes." They all mumbled their thanks as the older woman left.

Renji rested his elbow on the table, "You two are kinda alike."

Byakuya uttered, "I am appalled by your statement, Abarai."

"I'm that bad to you?" Ichigo said as he glared at the older shinigami.

Byakuya slightly glanced at him, "In terms of manners, yes."

The orange head scoffed, "You still won't let that go, huh?" Byakuya grunted in response which made the younger man roll his eyes.

Renji muttered to his wife, "Am I witnessing a lovers' quarrel?"

Rukia elbowed Renji's side which made the red head groan in pain as he clutch his side, "Ah, fuck. Rukia, what the hell?"

Rukia started poking the red head's nose, "You are too nosy."

Renji's eyebrow twitched in irritation and mirrored the action, "You too."

Ichigo looked over the pair on the other side and saw their string going shorter by the minute. A few moments later of taunting, Renji's and Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo felt Byakuya's body tense as he also looked at the couple. The couple looked at their pinky fingers in awe. Renji's eyes followed the string and the journey was short as his eyes landed on Rukia's finger. "What the? The string is short!" Renji exclaimed. Before Rukia could even react, the string turned white and suddenly broke off.

"What? Why did it break?" Rukia's voice was suddenly filled with panic. Ichigo was about to answer when an invisible force seemed to hit the couple and they hit their heads together with a loud thud. Both howled in pain as they held their foreheads.

"What was that?" Renji groaned in pain. He was confused as the events seemed rushed and they could barely react. Even Byakuya broke his stoic mask and his face was plastered in shock.

"Honestly, I would laugh right now if the Soul King didn't make sick jokes like this," Ichigo said as he thought about what just happened.

Rukia was still shocked by the events, "It broke?"

Ichigo looked up, as if remembering, "Didn't Urahara-san said that it will appear when it's close to its breaking point?"

"What happens when it does?" Byakuya inquired after he recovered from the initial shock.

Ichigo shrugged, "I think it shows that they bonded enough and their fate is tied, ironically. We could ask Urahara-san later?"

Renji sighed in relief when he heard that and hugged Rukia tightly. He didn't let go even if he felt Byakuya's ominous aura bursting. He might die later after all.

"I'm happy that it was with you, Rukia," Renji muttered softly as he kissed Rukia's head.

The smaller captain hugged Renji tighter with a smile on her lips, "I'm happy too, you moron. If it was anyone else, I don't think I'll be able to handle that."

The redhead slowly released her from his tight grasp and grinned, "I'll kiss you later when taichou ain't here to kill me."

Rukia's face flushed and giggled, "You're probably right."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah and spare me your sweetness. I might die from diabetes."

Renji snorted in amusmeent, "You're just single as fuck, strawberry."

The orange head glared at him, "Do you want to fight, pineapple?!"

"Bring it!" Ichigo was about to grab Renji using his left hand when he was stopped by Byakuya who held his wrist.

"Do you not have any restraint, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya seethed. Ichigo glared but sat back down, not wanting to cause any trouble for Tsubaki. Byakuya slowly let go of the younger's wrist and sighed in annoyance.

"What the fuck?" Renji uttered as his eyes widened.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "I must say, Abarai. Your language is quite vulgar. Be glad that I am not displeased due to the event that has just occurred."

Renji laughed nervously as he felt those icy slate gray eyes on him, "Sorry, taichou."

The redhead looked over at Ichigo who had a confused look on his eyes but Renji darted his eyes to his partner which had the shocking look on her face as well.

"What's with you two?" Ichigo complained. Their faces were frozen when Byakuya grabbed his wrist -which Ichigo enjoyed, by the way. But it was not like he would say that out loud

Their faces plastered with an indifferent look. "Huh," They said in unison.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "That's really becoming a habit with me, you two."

Renji waved his hand dismissively, "We just saw something... amazing?"

They were interrupted when Tsubaki brought them their drinks. She put the sake and cups on Renji and Rukia's side and the two cups of tea on Byakuya's and Ichigo's side.

"Tsubaki-san, can we have another bottle of sake?"

Tsubaki nodded but eyed the orange head, "Of course." She bowed and went back to fetch the sake. The three looked at Ichigo in shock.

"Yo, Ichigo. I thought you won't drink?" Renji said as he raised a brow.

Ichigo huffed, "I changed my mind. Kyouraku-san said that it's best to drink in the middle of the day anyways."

Renji snorted in amusement, "That really sounds like soutaichou."

Tsubaki then returned with the sake and two more cups, assuming that Byakuya would drink as well. Ichigo immediately poured some in his cup and downed it just as fast.

Rukia glared, "Hey, hey. Calm down. We got the whole day."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine." He poured himself another, slower this time.

Rukia slightly jumped when Byakuya spoke, "Don't expect me to help you go home, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The orange head chuckled, "As if you'd leave me alone, Byakuya." The older man simply grunted and drank his tea calmly.

Renji raised his eyebrow in amusement, "How do you say that is like as if it happened before?"

The orange head grinned, "Well, I-"

"Don't," Byakuya interrupted with a cold glare.

Unfazed, Ichigo merely chuckled, "Right, right. Sorry."

Rukia eyed the both of them suspiciously as she drank her sake, ' _They really act like an old couple.'_

She looked over to Renji, "We should go over to Urahara-san tomorrow so we can actually confirm."

Renji nodded, "Sure. I got questions too, anyways."

Tsubaki and another server slowly walked over to their table to serve their food. Once they were done, they bowed and left the group alone. The four sat in silence as they ate their food and boy, did Ichigo and Renji drank. _A lot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other works for more ByaIchi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Rukia talked to Urahara. Reminiscence of last night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I update this, the series has already ended so I'm proud to show the updated version of chapter 4 with my new style! I hope you guys enjoy the story regardless. Chapter 5 revision will come very soon!

"Ichigo-sama, please wake up," Yusuke spoke kindly which stirred the young man from his sleep.

Ichigo then groaned loudly when he finally woke up, "Fuck, why is does my head hurts? Like a lot?"

Yusuke explained softly, "Kuchiki-sama brought you back home last night because you were drunk."

The orange head slowly sat up from the futon and rubbed his eyes, "He did?"

The older nodded, "Yes, Ichigo-dono. He quickly dropped you off and headed back to work."

The orange head groaned once more when memories came back to him like a sudden rush.

"What time is it, Yusuke-san?" Ichigo groggily said as his eyes tried to look for a clock in his room. He really felt like shit today.

"9 in the morning, Ichigo-dono. Kuchiki-sama is already at work. He told me not to disturb your sleep earlier for breakfast."

"Thank Kami," Ichigo murmured. He slowly looked over at Yusuke who had a glass of water and a medicine for his hangover.

"Please drink this, Ichigo-sama. I will ask for the cook to prepare your breakfast."

The young shinigami nodded slowly, head still throbbing in pain, "Thank you." He crawled over to the tray and drank the medicine and water. He sighed and sat on the floor for a while. Ichigo was trying to remember how he exactly got here and he suddenly sweat profusely when he did.

_They finally went out of the cozy restaurant with Rukia dragging a drunk Renji on the floor and Byakuya carrying a drunk Ichigo, bridal style. As awkward as it is at first, it wasn't like the noble would drag the body around. It was already nighttime._

_Rukia sighed deeply, "I knew this would happen when these two were together. I'm really glad you came, Nii-sama."_

_Byakuya sighed as well, "It was no problem, Rukia. It would be hard for you to drag the two imbeciles back to Soul Society on your own."_

_The younger Kuchiki laughed softly, "I doubt they would let loose when it was just us three since they know they'll be a pain in the ass."_

_The noble was quite shocked when Ichigo's weight was pretty light. He didn't comment about it but it was like Rukia read his mind, "He is surprisingly light, right?" Byakuya nodded silently in response._

_"I guess you could say he is actually heavier now compared to before," the woman said._

_The older man's eyebrow raised, "How so?"_

_"He rarely eats. He only does when he's with us or with other people. That's why I'm really glad you decided to take care of him, Nii-sama."_

_"It was my duty to do so."_

_Rukia rolled her eyes at her brother's choice of words, "Please, Nii-sama. I know you care for Ichigo. Before you deny it any further, I saw how you act around Ichigo. You were different. Happy. So don't say that you don't feel anything."_

_Byakuya looked down at the orange haired man he was carrying, "Perhaps I do but I do not think I will be able to say so."_

_Rukia sighed, "You can and you will, Nii-sama." Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise with Rukia's determined tone. "Maybe not now but sooner or later you will."_

_The heir chuckled dryly, "If I do, will he even accept it? All I did was insult him and argue with him even after all these years."_

_"You asked a silly question, Nii-sama. He's a masochist for you. Do whatever you want with this information."_

_This made Byakuya stop on his tracks to think,_ 'What did she mean?' _He looked at her sister who was stifling a laugh while dragging the poor redhead, "I'm sorry for saying something so vague and quite vulgar, Nii-sama."_

_The noble shook his head and started walking again, following Rukia. "Where will you head now?"_

_Rukia looked down at her partner, "Probably drag this stupid ass back to his home since tomorrow, he and I will go to Urahara-san."_

_The older man nodded in response._

" _I guess I don't need to ask where will you go, right Nii-sama?"_

_Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Of course. Where else? This imbecile unfortunately also lives under my roof."_

_Rukia smiled in amusement, "Is it really unfortunate, Nii-sama?"_

_This made Byakuya quiet, unable to answer his sister's simple question. His sudden blank face made Rukia laugh. She tried to hold it back, she really did but sometimes her brother is too easy to read._

_When they finally finally arrived at Soul Society, there were no people in the streets. Rukia bid good bye to his brother because Renji's house was in the opposite direction of the Kuchiki Manor._

_Byakuya used shunpo to quickly arrive in the manor to avoid people seeing him carrying Ichigo like that. It would cause too many rumors and he doesn't think that he nor Ichigo could handle the Shinigami Women's Association._

_The heir gave a curt nod to the guards when they were about to greet him but stayed silent when they saw Ichigo sleeping in his arms. He went towards Ichigo's room and when he was on his way there, the younger stirred._

_Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see Byakuya looking straight ahead, still walking. He groaned lightly which made the heir stop and looked down at him._

_The orange head grinned weakly at him, "Told you you couldn't leave me."_

_Byakuya scoffed, "Rukia would kill me if I leave her best friend alone." Ichigo simply laughed in response, still pretty weak in the man's arms._

_"Can you stand?" Byakuya asked softly. The orange head looked at him confused then looked down and realized he was being carried._

_"Y-yes. Sorry about that." Ichigo muttered, face flushed in embarrassment or was it the alcohol? The younger couldn't distinguish it anymore._

_Byakuya slowly put his arm down and helped Ichigo stand. Ichigo stumbled the moment Byakuya let him go which made the heir wrap his arm around the younger's waist before he fell._

_"God, I'm sorry 'bout that." Ichigo groaned._

_Byakuya sighed, "It is fine. Give me your arm."_

_The noble draped Ichigo's arm on his broad shoulder to support the orange head. They started walking to Ichigo's room, the Byakuya arm still around Ichigo's waist._

_When they finally arrived by Ichigo's room, the younger sighed in relief, "Finally." Ichigo leaned against the door so Byakuya could loosen his grip around him. He looked over at the raven haired man and gave a small smile, "Thanks, Byakuya."_

_Byakuya nodded and gave a slight smile, "No problem, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Would it kill you to call me Kurosaki or Ichigo?"_

_The noble looked at him blankly, "...Yes." but then gave him another smile._

_The orange head chuckled, "Kami, you're unbelievable."_

" _And you're drunk."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, "And you're cute when you smile. I could even kiss you right now. Should I? Maybe I should." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when he realized what he said, "Fuck, fuck. I don't know what I said. I'm s-"_

_He was cut off when he was pinned on his door. The tension in the air made Ichigo look everywhere except the man who pinned him down. Shivers went down his spine when he felt a calloused finger gently holding his chin up. It made him look up to gaze at the older man with a blank look but his gray eyes screamed an emotion quite dangerous._ Lust _. Ichigo closed his eyes when he felt Byakuya moving his face closer, feeling his breath mixed with his. Ichigo's breath hitched when he felt a brush of the other's lips on his._

_Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see Byakuya dangerously close to him which made him gulp._

_"Don't tempt me, Ichigo," Byakuya spoke gruffly and it sent pleasant shivers down Ichigo's spine. His tone was new to Ichigo's ears and he really loved it. Byakuya's hold on his chin went loose and backed away. To say Ichigo was disappointed was an understatement._

_"You're drunk, Kurosaki Ichigo. You should go and sleep," With that, Byakuya walked away._

_Ichigo's knees buckled and he slid down to sit on the floor. Ichigo groaned, "Fuck. What just happened?"_

_He couldn't stop from remembering the way Byakuya handled him. It wasn't even the real thing yet it affected Ichigo so much. He slowly stood up, legs wobbly from being drunk and weak from the older man's touch. He opened the door to his room and plopped down on his bed, groaning. How can he control his feelings now for Kuchiki fucking Byakuya?_

Ichigo groaned once more, "Fuck, wasn't I supposed to forget stupid shit when I'm drunk?" He hit his own head for good measurement and got up. He grabbed the tray and went outside his room. He froze when he realized that the event happened right outside his room.

Yusuke approached him slowly, voice filled with concern, "Ichigo-sama?"

The orange head jolted and looked at Yusuke, "Ah, sorry. I suddenly remembered something."

Yusuke nodded, "I understand, Ichigo-sama. Please let me handle the tray. Your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

Ichigo slowly headed to the dining room. As much as he doesn't want to eat right now, he needs to. ' _Fuck, how can I even face him now that I still remember?'_

* * *

* * *

Rukia and Renji finally arrived at the 12th Division. The smaller captain was obviously upset because ghd hangover Renji had made it difficult to wake him up in the morning.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" the redhead pleaded to the other.

Rukia huffed, "You should be. You were too heavy!"

"And you decided to drag me!" Renji complained. He woke up with a headache from his hangover and when Rukia hit him to wake him up. He also felt pain on his sides as if his body was stretched out too long.

The smaller captain rolled her eyes, "You're a big boy. You can handle it."

The red head mumbled, "Fine, fine." He paused and looked over at Rukia, "Wait, what even happened to Ichigo?"

Rukia gave him a wide smile, "Nii-sama carried him home."

Renji laughed loudly, "What? Seriously? I can't wait to ask that punk about his experience being carried by taichou."

"Probably nothing. He was sleeping when Nii-sama was carrying him. They look so cute together!"

"You really support them, huh?"

"Of course. It was the first time I saw Nii-sama really happy. It's not obvious but it's there."

Renji nodded as he understood what the other meant.

There were a few members of the 12th Division greeting them as they walked to Urahara's office. They stopped by a huge maroon door and knocked.

Rukia shouted, "Urahara-san!" The two heard shuffling from the inside and a few moments later, the door opened.

Yoruichi was peeking through the slight crack, "Oh, Rukia! Renji!" She opened the door even wider to let the two younger captains inside the office.

Rukia then bowed, "Yoruichi-san. I didn't expect you to be here."

The sly woman shrugged, "I was here to hang around."

The raven haired captain then wandered her eyes to see Urahara leaning against his chair comfortably as he looked through a document, hair tousled messily, face plastered with a frown and hand holding his chin.

"Yo, Urahara-san." Renji called out.

The blonde haired man looked up from the paper and his expression changed with a light and playful grin, "Good morning you two. What brings you guys here?" The captain stood up from his desk and went to the table at the corner to grab tea and two more cups.

Yoruichi sat on the couch and urged the two captains and they politely obliged. Urahara poured tea on all four cups that were placed on the coffee table by the couch.

"We would like to talk about the red string of fate." Rukia started.

The older captains looked at each other knowingly, "I see."

Urahara sat down on the other couch and took a sip of his tea, "What do you need to know?"

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and back at the scientist, "Actually, we want to tell you something."

They explained that they, with Byakuya and Ichigo, went to a restaurant yesterday and ate and when they were waiting for their food to arrive, their strings suddenly appeared, turned white and broke. They also told about the invisible force that hit them and made them headbutt each other after.

Urahara snorted with that, "Soul King has a thing to make something like this as a joke."

Yoruichi laughed, "Literally put their heads together, I say!"

Urahara leaned back with a thoughtful look, "I guess that is how the pair knows that they bonded enough and their fate is sealed."

"That's what Ichigo said. Not exactly but like that," Rukia said as Renji nodded in agreement.

Urahara raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Did he now?" The raven nodded in response.

"Who else saw this event happen?"

"Just him and taichou," Renji replied.

Yoruichi gave a smirk, "I'm surprised you had the two together."

Rukia giggled, "It was by chance. We planned to drag Ichigo only but he was in Nii-sama's office so I invited him as well."

"He was in Byakuya-kun's office?" Yoruichi's eyes gleamed in amusement.

Renji nodded, slightly uncomfortable as he was suddenly fearing what could be on the woman's mind, "He is always there in the afternoon. I'm surprised taichou didn't even kill him when Ichigo was sleeping in his office."

"Ichigo was sleeping in his office?" The cat-like woman's smirk grew wider and it scared Renji a bit.

Urahara chuckled, "Ho, it seems like those two have gotten closer than I expected."

Rukia nodded, "That's also another thing I meant to tell."

"What is it, Rukia-san?"

Rukia mused, "How can I put this... For a brief moment, Renji and I saw their red strings. It was... connected. The string is still long but I'm sure that it's connected."

Urahara choked on his tea, "They were fated?" The raven haired captain nodded.

"And their string seems slightly thicker than mine and Renji's," She continued.

Urahara's eyes widened, "That is definitely something I need to research."

Yoruichi smirked, "I didn't expect that they were fated. Things will be very interesting."

Urahara looked over the pair, "Actually, soutaichou went to me and told me the same thing. The string became visible, turned white and broke. There was also an invisible force that hit him and his partner."

"Who was his partner?" Rukia inquired.

Urahara smiled, "Unsurprisingly, it was Juushiro-san."

That made Rukia squeal in excitement, hitting her partner's shoulder continuously. She couldn't contain her happiness and excitement she felt for her former captain.

Renji chuckled, "They are lucky. You were right, Urahara-san. The right couple will be their fated partner."

Urahara whipped out his fan and covered his face, "Actually, that was only a theory."

The redhead frowned, "Jeez, way to ruin the mood."

"I wonder when will Bya-kun and Ichigo butt heads? I want to see their faces when that happens," Yoruichi chuckled.

The other couldn't help but agree. That scene would go down in history in their circle of friends.

* * *

* * *

' _Fuck. What should I say?'_ Ichigo thought with a scowl as he paced back and forth near the 6th Division barracks. It was already in the afternoon when Ichigo built up the courage to leave the Kuchiki mansion. Other shinigami passing by the street were eyeing the orange head with curiosity as he paced even more.

Ichigo looked over the barracks and saw that the office window was left open. He gulped. ' _I have to pretend that I don't remember anything or else.'_ He shook his head and patted his cheeks. He has never acted like this before. He jumped over the roof and quickly jumped to the window.

He landed softly on the window sill and crouched. The orange head gave a grin as soon as his eyes landed on the noble, "Yo, Byakuya."

The said man looked up from his papers and sighed, "You have assaulted my window once again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The latter laughed and climbed in, "I did not."

"Perhaps I might require Takashi-fukutaicho to lock the windows at all times."

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "Don't take out the fun, Byakuya."

The older man just sighed and went back on focusing on the paper in his hand.

The orange head rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. He was quite relieved that there was no tension in the air after that happened. ' _He must have thought I don't remember a thing.'_ He walked over to Byakuya's desk and sat on the chair near it. He sighed in content at how comfortable it was.

"It is nice to see you comfortable invading my office, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya commented dryly.

Ichigo simply threw him a grin, "Won't your office be too boring without me?"

"...Perhaps."

The orange head's grin grew wider with the older's answer, "Would it kill you to call me Kurosaki or Ichigo?"

Both then obviously stiffened, memories suddenly flashed in their heads. Byakuya immediately relaxed before the younger could notice his reaction, "Maybe."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he tried to recover, "Yeah, right. One day, you'll definitely say my name properly."

"Don't I address you properly, _Kurosaki Ichigo_?" Byakuya stated while emphasizing the younger's full name.

"You don't call me properly as a friend."

The noble scoffed, "We are acquaintances. Nothing more."

Ichigo frowned deeply. Even after all this time, Byakuya seems to push him away no matter how many times Ichigo tries his best to befriend the latter. ' _Am I really that bad in his eyes?'_ he thought sadly.

The orange head shook his head and sighed, deciding to drop the topic, "Anyways. Thanks for bringing me back to the mansion. I thought you would really leave me."

Byakuya looked at him blankly, "I was considering that option but Rukia wouldn't be happy if I did."

The orange head rolled his eyes. Of course. "Did I do something stupid? Or say something stupid?" ' _Fuck. Please don't say anything.'_

The noble briefly paused and looked at the paper blankly, "You were asleep the whole time. Though, you woke up while I was carrying you to your room and I walked you back to your room. That is all."

Ichigo saw something in the latter's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

' _Why didn't you continue the kiss?'_ "Ah, I see," Ichigo muttered.

**"Tsk. Disappointed, King?"**

The orange head simply ignored the hollow's mocking tone. He could basically hear the amused smirk that the other Ichigo leaned back on the chair, shifting uncomfortably.

"Rukia and Abarai went to Urahara this morning. She said your suspicions were correct," Byakuya said, not looking at the latter.

"They went to you huh? I'm surprised she didn't barge in the mansion to tell me."

"She thought that you were here so she directly went here," the noble explained.

Ichigo scoffed, "I go to other places other than here."

The older man raised his eyebrow, "Oh, really? When you're here almost everyday?"

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Ah, am I huh? I guess so."

Byakuya didn't respond anymore and Ichigo said nothing more to keep them comfortable between them.

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama. Rukia-sama is requesting to have breakfast with you," Yusuke announced.

Byakuya was already in the dining room, sipping his hot tea. He then looked at the servant and nodded, "Very well."

The older man bowed and went ahead and fetched Rukia. A few moments later, the younger Kuchiki appeared with Yusuke behind her. She bowed, "Good morning, Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement. Rukia walked over beside her brother and gracefully sat beside him.

She was then served a cup of tea. Rukia mumbled "thanks" and drank her tea. Two servers entered the room with two sets of breakfast and placed it on the table. Byakuya eyed Yusuke, "Please wake up Kurosaki."

Yusuke slightly smiled, "He was out since early this morning, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "What time did he leave?" He was surprised he didn't sense that atrocious reiatsu left his compound so early.

"4 in the morning, Kuchiki-sama," was Yusuke's reply.

The noble nodded in acknowledgement, "Very well. You are excused." The older man bowed and left the siblings alone.

Rukia eyed her brother, "He didn't tell you anything?"

Byakuya gave her a blank look, "He did not nor is he responsible in telling his every move."

Rukia simply rolled her eyes. It was slightly visible that her brother was upset, "He would've told you if it wasn't urgent, Nii-sama. Don't worry."

She started eating as she saw her brother glare at her, "I am not worried about that fool, Rukia."

"Keep saying that to yourself, Nii-sama." She said before she started to ignore the sharp glare from Byakuya. The older man just sighed in annoyance and proceeded to eat his breakfast silently.

After his breakfast, he directly headed to the 6th Division barracks. As he entered through the gates, his members bowed at him respectfully. His lieutenant even stopped the training to greet his captain, "Good morning, Byakuya-taichou."

Byakuya grunted, "Good morning, Takashi-fukutaichou. I am still amazed that you can respect and disrespect me at the same time."

His lieutenant, Takashi Satoshi, laughed, "All in good spirit, taichou."

The captain eyed his raven haired lieutenant and he stared directly in the determined red eyes. He closed his eyes, "Proceed with the training, Takashi-fukutaichou."

Satoshi nodded, "Understood, taichou." He then turned to the members who were standing by, waiting for him.

The heir then proceeded to his office. He sighed when there was a new stack of paperwork waiting for him on his table. Byakuya walked over to his desk and stared at it indifferently.

' _Why didn't he tell me anything before he left?'_ Byakuya thought sourly. His eyes widened in surprise, "What did I just say?"

A knock was heard before the door was open. Satoshi peeked in the office and gave his captain a small smile, "Are you alright, taichou?"

Byakuya immediately regained his composure, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

The other rubbed the back of his neck, "Your reiatsu spiked up a bit, taichou. I thought there was an intruder."

The noble raised his eyebrow, "Yet you do not react whenever Kurosaki Ichigo entered through the window?"

Satoshi mused with a grin, "As much as he acts like an intruder, your reiatsu calms down every time he is here, taichou."

Byakuya stiffened and eyed his fukutaicho, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Honestly, taichou. I can't say how and why," He looked up, "I think it is you who can understand your own feelings." Satoshi eyed the latter and offered a smile, "I'll go ahead and resume training, taicho. See you later."

Satoshi left Byakuya thinking long and hard. The heir's face was as calm and aloof as everything goes but in his head, thoughts were clashing. He was confused but at the same time denying everything. He finally sighed in annoyance, "What did you do to me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon and there were no signs of the annoying orange head. Byakuya sighed. He is not even finished yet but he was already tired. It doesn't help that he was distracted from time to time already.

A loud knock suddenly broke the silence which made Byakuya look over the door, "Come in." He showed slight disappointment when a gruff man with wavy dark brown hair entered his office. His pink haori over the white one annoys Byakuya the most. Seeing him meaning he won't get anything done quickly now.

"You look disappointed, Byakuya-kun," Kyouraku's soothing yet teasing tone of his voice echoed in the office. Byakuya looked over the white haired man who followed suit and entered the office.

The younger captain stood and bowed, "Good afternoon, Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-soutaichou."

Kyouraku clicked his tongue in amusement, "Uptight as always."

Juushiro smiled brightly at the noble, "Good afternoon, Byakuya-kun."

The two older men sat on the chairs opposite to each other near Byakuya's desk. The younger captain sat back down and continued his work, "What brings you here, soutaichou?" Before Kyouraku could speak, Satoshi entered the room with four cups of tea and chocolate biscuits with him.

Satoshi put down the biscuit on the coffee table. He gave tea to Jushiro then to Kyouraku. He then slowly gave the third one to Byakuya. All three looked at the fourth cup, confused. Satoshi looked around to find a certain orange head, "Oh, I thought Kurosaki-san was here. I apologize." He gave his captain a knowing look then bowed and left.

Kyouraku eyed Byakuya, amused, "Even your fukutaichou is used for your _acquaintance_ to be here."

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched at the stress of the word, "Excuse me?" Byakuya then assumed that Ichigo complained about that to the two older men when they were drinking.

Jushiro chuckled and sipped his tea, "How are you, Byakuya-kun?"

The raven haired man put down his pen and sighed, "I am doing well, Ukitake-san."

Kyouraku raised an eyebrow, "What about Ichigo-kun? He doesn't bother you too much at home?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as well, "He told you?"

The commander shrugged, "Not really. I just guessed from his... something."

Juushiro gave a knowing look, "I'm happy you let your friend stay while he is still unable to find a place."

The noble looked at him indifferently, ignoring the older's certain look, "It was no problem. He saved everyone and accompanied us through war. It's the least I could do." The partners looked at each other, amused but said nothing about it.

Kyouraku then sipped his tea, "So you must be wondering why we're here."

Byakuya merely shook his head. He had no idea what these two men were up to.

"I want to personally tell you that I sent Ichigo-kun to Hueco Mundo for a mission along with the 1st Division," the commander continued, "It was unexpected and so early in the morning so I don't think he got the chance to warn you."

The noble raised his eyebrow, "You're telling me because...?"

"Because Ichigo-kun requested me to. He feels guilty that he didn't manage to tell you beforehand and since it was kind of my fault, I don't mind going here to tell you."

Byakuya nodded, "I see." The two older men managed to catch a small tug in the younger man's lips, "Thank you for telling me then, Kyouraku-soutaichou."

The latter chuckled, "No problem. I bet you're worried sick over your… husband."

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched, "He is just an acquaintance."

Kyouraku sighed, "I feel bad for Ichigo-kun. His Byakuya-kun couldn't even say friend properly."

Juushiro sighed when he felt the younger's glare, "Come on now, Kyouraku. Let the boy be."

Kyouraku grinned, "Okay, okay."

He leaned over and gave a small peck on the latter's lips which made the white haired man blushed slightly and Byakuya sighed and he closed his eyes, "Please refrain from doing such things in my office, Kyouraku-soutaichou."

The gruff man laughed loudly, "You're not even surprised?"

"I am not. I heard that you two were fated. Congratulations."

Juushiro smiled brightly, "Thank you, Byakuya-kun."

Kyouraku grinned, "You're into gossip now, Byakuya-kun?"

"I was merely informed by Rukia. She also wanted me to relay her message to Kurosaki Ichigo."

The commander clicked his tongue, "You still call him by his full name? No wonder he is determined for you to say his name."

Byakuya could only sigh. He was already tired of people telling him to call Ichigo by his first name.

"I'm just curious, Byakuya-kun. Do you know who you are fated to?" Juushiro inquired.

The raven haired captain shook his head, "No, I do not."

Kyouraku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder who it is? That'll be exciting to see."

Juushiro mused, "I wonder as well."

They looked over at the young captain who merely scoffed, "I do not have a guess. I never interacted with other people so I doubt I'll meet them soon."

"There's Ichigo-kun y'know," Kyouraku winked suggestively.

Byakuya merely glared, "We are too different, Kyouraku-soutaichou."

The commander chuckled as he stood up, "But you just thought of that possibility, right Byakuya-kun?"

The noble fell silent. He doesn't want to admit that he thought of it. He keeps saying to himself that it was not him, ignoring the small part of him that wishes that it was him as he felt drawn to the younger day by day.

Juushiro stood up as well, "Thanks for your time and the tea, Byakuya-kun. See you next time."

Kyouraku smirked amusedly, "See you next meeting, lover boy.

Byakuya silently groaned in frustration but nodded respectfully, "Good day, gentlemen."

The noble frowned as he looked back at the unfinished papers. He got too distracted earlier and his two superiors went and chatted with him but the reason for his distraction earlier was put to ease when Kyouraku informed him about a certain orange head. Byakuya grabbed another paper and sighed. It will be a long night.

* * *

* * *

It was already midnight when Byakuya arrived in the Kuchiki manor. He was greeted by the guards with a bow, "Good evening, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgment. Then, Yusuke walked towards the heir, "Good evening, Kuchiki-sama. Kurosaki-sama just arrived an hour ago."

The noble raised his eyebrow, "Just an hour ago? Where is he now?"

Yusuke looked over to the direction of their rooms, "He is by the pond, drinking tea. He was waiting for you."

Byakuya nodded, surprised that the younger man was waiting for him, "I see. I'll head there now." The older man simply bowed in response.

The heir walked towards the pond where Ichigo's room was near while Byakuya's was just around the corner in the same direction. When he turned another corner, he saw the young shinigami wearing his tattered shihakusho. He looks so tired and covered in cuts, blood dried to a rusty brown color. He was drinking tea calmly with slight shaky hands.

' _What in the world? Why isn't he resting with all those?'_

Byakuya sighed and walked over there and gracefully sat beside him with a comfortable distance. Ichigo was startled when he felt the noble's presence beside him.

"Hey, Byakuya," The orange head slowly put down the cup on the tray on his other side.

"You look tired," Byakuya commented. Ichigo notices a frown plastered on the older's face with concerned eyes.

Ichigo gave a weak smile, "Yeah. I just got back from the mission. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

The older man sighed, "It is fine. It was urgent, yes?" The younger nodded weakly. "Then, you have no need to tell me."

"What if you worry about me?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "You're too stubborn to be worried about, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The latter chuckled. Byakuya then slowly closed the distance which made the younger freeze.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo wanted to hit himself with how his voice almost faltered.

The heir gave a soft glare, eyeing the cut on the latter's cheek, "You're injured. Why didn't you go to the 4th Division?"

Ichigo shook his head, "It's already late. I didn't want to disturb them."

Byakuya merely sighed, "Yusuke-san, please bring a first-aid kit for him, now."

Yusuke suddenly appeared and bowed, "Understood, Kuchiki-sama."

"Why didn't you ask Yusuke-san to address your wounds?"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't want to bother anyone."

Byakuya clicked his tongue in annoyance, "For Kami's sake, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are injured and people would not mind in helping you fix your wounds."

The orange head rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I can heal naturally y'know?"

"It does not mean that you can't seek treatment."

Yusuke suddenly appeared with the first aid kit and placed it between them. He was about to help when Byakuya stopped him, "I'll do it myself, Yusuke-san."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "No need, Kuchiki-sama. I am capable of doing it." Byakuya glared at Ichigo who has a shocked expression on his face, "You are but this fool is not capable of listening to others. With me, he won't be able to reject this."

The servant pursed his lips and nodded, "Very well, Kuchiki-sama." The older man stood up and hid back in the shadows.

Byakuya opened the kit and glared at the younger, "Come closer."

Ichigo gulped and silently complied, afraid of feeling the man's wrath.

"Remove your top so I can take a closer look." Byakuya said sternly.

The orange head grinned, "I never knew you were such a pervert, Byakuya."

The heir glared at him dangerously which made Ichigo keep quiet, "One more joke and I might inflict a deeper wound, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The younger sighed and complied. He removed his top which revealed his toned slightly tanned body with small cuts surrounding his torso and some on his chest. There was a slightly huge claw mark at his back.

Byakuya sighed as he eyed each one of the injuries, "I'm surprised you manage to drink tea in this condition."

Ichigo chuckled dryly, "I'm as stubborn as I go."

The noble did a quick work of cleaning all of the wounds gently. He didn't miss the way Ichigo flushed every time he felt the older man's hand touch him gently. He dressed all the wounds and wrapped bandages around his torso and back. He also wrapped bandages around the younger's , Byakuya put a band-aid over the cut on Ichigo's left cheek.

He moved back and looked at Ichigo to check if he missed any more injuries. Byakuya hummed in victory when he saw his handiwork done

Ichigo coughed awkwardly, "T-Thanks, Byakuya." His body felt oddly hot as those piercing gray eyes were eying him.

The latter scoffed, "Next time, please let others help you or I won't be so nice."

The orange head grinned, "Yes, yes."

Byakuya ordered Yusuke to return the first aid kit and requested for more tea to which the servant complied. The two sat in comfortable silence. Ichigo glanced at the captain who seemed more tired after helping Ichigo with his wounds.

"I'm sorry that I made you even more tired, Byakuya," Ichigo muttered guiltily.

Byakuya closed his eyes, "It is fine. If it wasn't me, you wouldn't be able to accept an emergency treatment."

Ichigo chuckled, "Maybe."

The orange head faced the older man which made Byakuya look at him curiously, "What?"

"Let me take you out to lunch tomorrow. My treat."

The captain raised his eyebrow in amusement, "I still have work to do, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "C'mon. It's just lunch. I promise I won't drink so you won't drag my ass here."

Byakuya eyed him steadily, "Do you promise?"

Ichigo nodded, "I promise."

"Fine, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes gleamed in excitement, "Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" Byakuya chuckled with a low voice which sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo loved the way the older man laughed.

He looked at the younger with slight amusement, "I do not like repeating myself, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned, "And you're immediately back to calling me that."

He looked directly at the cold gray eyes with determination, "I will make you say my name if it's the last thing I would do."

Byakuya's lips lifted upwards for a bit, "I might reconsider if I will bring you to Unohana-taichou to properly fix your injuries and if you treat me to a satisfying lunch."

Ichigo grinned happily which made the older man's heart skip a bit, "Bring it!"

After a while, Yusuke managed to bring them freshly brewed tea and poured it in the two new cups that he brought. They sat in silence, not realizing that they were sitting closer than earlier. They didn't mind the warmth radiating from each other as it brings comfort to them. It was already 2 in the morning but neither of them doesn't seem like they want to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

* * *

"You look like shit, Ichigo," Renji snorted.

The redhead and Rukia decided to visit Ichigo in the morning. They were in the garden with the pond where Ichigo was sitting on the edge, head resting on the pillar.

The orange head has his eyes close as he groaned, "Fuck off, Renji."

Rukia chuckled, "What happened to you? Did you even eat breakfast?"

Ichigo nodded, still keeping his eyes closed, "It's just that I had tea outside with Byakuya last night and we didn't exactly sleep early."

Renji raised his eyebrow, "Why are you even here?"

"I'm waiting for Byakuya to finish something."

Rukia eyed her best friend who was wearing a new shihakusho, covered in bandages and still sleepy, "What time did you arrive from your mission? You look beat up."

Ichigo sighed as he felt like he was being interrogated, "I arrived an hour before midnight. Actually it was B-" He was cut off when a huge reiatsu suddenly walked towards them. He felt a cold glare from behind. Ichigo slowly looked up with half lidded eyes.

"Mornin' Byakuya," Ichigo greeted.

Renji raised his eyebrow by how Ichigo casually spoke to the captain. He was used to it but it seems a bit different today.

"Good morning, Kurosaki."

This made Ichigo smile widely. Renji and Rukia looked at each other with surprise looks. Byakuya was finally addressing the younger shinigami by his surname.

Byakuya's cold gray eyes looked over at the couple, "Good morning, Rukia. Abarai."

Rukia and Renji bowed, "Good morning, Nii-sama."

"Good morning, taichou."

He looked back towards the orange head who had his eyes closed.

"Let us go to the 4th Division," The older man simply stated.

Ichigo groaned and slowly got up. His legs were wobbly and before he could try to support himself, Byakuya grabbed his wrist.

Ichigo weakly grinned, "Thanks." Byakuya just grunted in response and waited for Ichigo to stand properly.

"If I may ask, why are you going to the 4th Division, nii-sama?" Rukia inquired.

Her brother sighed, "This orange haired fool went here before seeking treatment for his injuries last night. We will go today to make sure he is fully healed."

"Who patched him up then?" Rukia raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

Ichigo grinned proudly, "Byakuya was the one who fixed me up."

Byakuya glared dangerously at the younger, "Do not sound so smug, Kurosaki."

The smaller captain eyed her brother knowingly, "Why will you join him then?"

Byakuya was slightly irked that his sister was probably up to something once more, "Are you interrogating me, Rukia?"

Rukia's face flushed, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, Nii-sama."

"I will join him so he won't run away."

Rukia looked over her best friend who just shrugged.

"Let us go now before I change my mind," Byakuya walked towards the gates which made Ichigo bid a quick farewell to the couple and immediately followed the older captain.

Renji was still shocked, "What the hell did Ichigo do that made taichou like that?"

Rukia sighed dreamily, "Ah, love." The red head glared at his lover in slight disgust which earned him a smack on the head.

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo finally arrived in the 4th Division barracks. The members were shocked to see the two together. Some cower in fear when they saw the infamous icy 6th Division captain just behind the bright orange haired shinigami.

"Where is Unohana-taichou?" Byakuya inquired of one of the scared shinigami.

"S-She is in a patient's room, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya nodded, "Please inform her of our presence."

The member nodded quickly and left to the direction where Unohana is.

"Jeez, you're scaring them." Ichigo teasingly said.

Byakuya grunted, "It is not my fault."

The orange head patted Byakuya's shoulder which made the older man stiff and that made Ichigo quickly pull his hand away. He then laughed nervously, "Too familiar?"

The noble merely gave him a glare but said nothing more.

Then, a raven braided haired woman approached them with a gentle smile, "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya gave a curt nod while Ichigo smiled, "Hello."

The healer looked over at Ichigo, eyeing his bandages, "Follow me, gentlemen." She turned around to head to the direction of her office with the two men in tow. "I think it would be best to examine him more privately," Unohana stated.

When they arrived at the office, she told the men to sit down on the long couch. They followed her and sat with a comfortable distance. Unohana sat on the smaller couch near Ichigo's side, "Come closer, Kurosaki-kun."

The orange head nodded and slid a bit forward. Unohana placed her hand on the latter's chest and a pale green reiatsu suddenly surrounded her hand. After a few minutes, she pulled her hand away and made Ichigo move back.

Unohana looked over at the stoic captain, "You did a good job with the first-aid, Kuchiki-taichou. Most of his injuries seem almost healed." She then looked at the nervous orange head, "Why didn't you go here for us to aid you? You would've healed quicker."

Ichigo blushed from embarrassment, "Ah, well. I didn't want to bother you at midnight. So...yeah." He finished lamely.

"There is no such thing as healing injuries being called a bother. You are lucky that Kuchiki-taichou here was there for you."

The younger man looked over Byakuya with gratefulness and an unnamed emotion in his eyes, "Yeah, I am."

The latter's eyes showed surprise but kept a cool expression. The small interaction didn't go unnoticed by the healer. "You will stay here for now, Kurosaki-kun. We will finish up the healing process."

Unohana stood up, "Isane, please guide Kurosaki-kun to an available room now."

Her lieutenant nodded, "Yes, ma'am." The tall woman urged the orange head to follow her.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya at which the older nodded, "Go."

Ichigo stood up, "See you later, Byakuya." The two then left the office without another word.

The healer looked at the latter with an eyebrow raised, "My, my Kuchiki-taichou. Where were you that you managed to help the boy?"

Byakuya looked at her, "He... was in the manor, Retsu."

Unohana's eyes slightly widened in shock, "Does he stay at your place lately?" The heir nodded. "I see. No wonder he has quite the attachment to you."

The noble raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"For example, he was looking for your approval if he could join Insane or not. Am I wrong?" The healer gave a slight smile.

Byakuya's eyes fell down on the floor, "I do not know what kind of attachment is that, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana kept her gentle smile, "I see. Well, it seems to have a good effect on the both of you."

Byakuya just simply nodded. He could not understand what his fellow captain was referring to but to make them drop the topic would be good.

The heir stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Unohana-taichou. I will be back by lunch to fetch the boy."

Unohana nodded in response, "Alright. See me before you two leave later."

Byakuya gave a curt nod and left the office.

Renji and Rukia caught wind that Ichigo would be staying at the 4th Division for a short time but they decided to visit anyway. They entered the white room and saw Ichigo sitting up on his clean, white bed staring at the slightly open window.

"Yo, strawberry!" Renji greeted him, which made the latter whip his head to their direction.

He gave a wide smile, "Yo, pineapple!"

Rukia walked over to Ichigo's bedside and sat at the edge, "How are you?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fine. Byakuya's first aid saved me. All Isane said was just the final process of healing was left. She also said I am fatigued."

Renji snorted, "You're fatigued because you stayed up with taichou."

The orange head flushed, "Don't make it sound like it's something else!"

The redhead smirked, "Only you made it weird in your head, Ichigo."

Rukia giggled, "Typical Ichigo."

The latter glared, "What do you mean? And why are you two here? Aren't you guys drowned in paperwork?"

Renji scoffed, "Aren't 'ya glad we chose you over paperwork?"

The shorter captain patted Ichigo's shoulder, "We also wanted to check if you're okay. You look too dead earlier."

The younger shinigami stretched his body, "Well, I feel pretty great now. Just need to heal this shitty injury on my back then I'm all good."

Rukia looked at Renji then back at Ichigo, "Hey, Ichigo. Want to have lunch with us at Rukongai? It's Renji's treat this time."

Renji scowled, "Oi! I didn't say anythin' about that." The smaller glared at her partner which made him quiet immediately.

Ichigo froze, "I would rather not get drunk again."

Rukia smirked, "You don't want Nii-sama carrying home again?"

The orange head's face flushed in different shades of red, "I have no memories of that so it doesn't affect me!"

Renji clicked his tongue in amusement, "Look at your face, strawberry. Could've fooled me."

Ichigo groaned, "Whatever."

Rukia grinned, "So? Lunch? I promise I will drag you away from sake."

The orange head chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, well..."

"Well?"

"I kind of askedByakuyaoutforlunch."

Renji and Rukia doubled over and looked at the younger incredulously, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Ichigo raised his hands defensively, cheeks going redder by the moment, "It's not like that, you dumbasses! I just want to say thank you for helping me out last night. He really looked tired and he deserves something."

"Sure thing." Renji drawled, not believing the orange head even for just a bit, "Just ask him out for fuck's sake! You two dancing around just gives me a huge headache."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Why would I ask him out when I don't even like the guy?"

Rukia stood up and chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that, Ichigo." She pushed Renji out of the room much to the red head's dismay, "We'll go now, Ichigo. We have a date with or papers the rest of the day." She then winked, "Enjoy your date with Nii-sama!"

The door closed immediately to shield the raven haired by the aggressively thrown pillow by Ichigo, who was panting and sweating from all the embarrassment and adrenaline when he wanted to actually strangle his best friend.

_I swear to god. They'll be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my other works for more ByaIchi content!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Finally, I have completed the revision of this story. This is the last chapter that wasn't updated to my new style so I have y'all enjoy this revision!

Five months has passed since Ichigo started living in the Kuchiki mansion. Five months have passed since Ichigo felt something different about the older.  _ Five months _ have passed since Rukia has been seeing the signs but nothing ever happens.

At first, it was only Rukia and Renji that noticed. Then, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kyouraku, Jushiro and Unohana. Finally, even the others have noticed. They said nothing because it was only a speculation and fueled by rumors but it certainly was entertaining. Hell, the 6th Division members noticed it after the first two months for how the orange haired shinigami visited their stoic and cold captain almost every single day and was totally unfazed by him. They were surprised someone could handle him aside from the current lieutenant, Renji, Rukia and the captains.

"Hey there, Kurosaki-san," The raven haired lieutenant greeted Ichigo as he walked through the 6th Division hallways.

Ichigo grinned in response, "Yo, Sato. For the nth time, call me Ichigo!"

Satoshi chuckled, "I apologize, Ichigo-san."

The orange head shook his head, "Is Byakuya in his office?"

The other nodded, "Yes. Why ask? And why are you in the corridors?"

Ichigo's grin faltered and turned to a scowl, "Byakuya likes to lock his windows when I annoy him in the morning."

"I bet you insulted his calligraphy again."

The orange head raised his hands defensively, "You caught me. Hey, all he did last weekend was calligraphy! He always growls at me when I try to disturb him."

Satoshi laughed, "Taichou? Growled? That's a first."

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Although, I think I kinda crossed the line today."

The lieutenant gave an amused grin, "You want his attention all on you huh?"

The younger shinigami scoffed, "What am I? A teenage girl?"

The raven head shrugged, "Could've fooled me.

"Very funny, Sato,” Ichigo glared, “I can't believe you have both Renji's and Byakuya's sense of humor."

Satoshi shrugged in response, "What can I say? I'm amazing."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go and visit your captain now. Wish me luck."

The lieutenant patted the latter's shoulder, "Try not to make him draw Senbonzakura. Please." 

Ichigo laughed, "I'll try, man."

The orange head walked towards the captain's office nervously. He may seem confident around the man, always fighting with him with banters but he always feels small when Byakuya actually gets angry at him. He then arrived at the door. Ichigo knows that Byakuya felt he was already here but he gulped and opened the door regardless.

"H-Hello?" He peeked in to see the raven haired captain looking down on his papers with a frown.

"You dare enter my office without my permission, Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo winced. The older man lately calls him by his last name so he was really really mad if he uses his full name. He entered slowly, "Look, Byakuya."

The orange head then felt an intense reiatsu surrounding the whole barracks. It was confirmed when he heard multiple groans coming from the outside. Only he and Satoshi could withstand such intensity coming from the Kuchiki heir. Ichigo marched over the desk and placed his hands on it, trying to cover the paper Byakuya was working on. It only made the older look up with a glare and released more intense reiatsu.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. Please don't kill off your men with your reiatsu. Focus on me," Ichigo's nervousness vanished and his place was plastered with softness. He looked intently at the opposing gray ones that are almost void of any emotion.

The heir looked back down and let his reiatsu go back in control. Ichigo could hear the sighs of relief from the suffocating members of the squad.

"Let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Kurosaki Ichigo. Please leave my office," The coldness of the latter's voice pained the younger's heart.

Ichigo swallowed up his fear and took Byakuya's free hand and clasped it with both of his hands. This startled Byakuya and made him glare, "What are you doing?"

The orange head leaned down and placed his forehead lightly on the latter's hand and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I was being a brat."

"You're right. You were being a brat," Byakuya commented almost bitterly. He wanted to pull his hand away from the younger but he couldn't bring himself to do so after seeing how upset the latter is when he is mad.

"Yes, I was and I'm really really sorry, Byakuya. I know how much calligraphy means to you."

"How can I be so sure you are sorry?"

Ichigo slowly looked at the latter's cold gray eyes with pleading warm brown eyes, his lips lightly brushing on the latter's hand which made Byakuya slightly shiver.

"I promise I won't do it again. Hell, I'll even take up your calligraphy classes. Just please don't call me by my full name again." Ichigo mumbled, "I don't break promises, remember?"

Byakuya sighed deeply. He knows that the boy was sensitive to the people around him but he didn't expect this and especially he's at the receiving end of this warmth, "Fine, Kurosaki. I expect you to be in my lessons once a week from now on. I won't go easy on you."

The raven's heart almost stuttered when the nervous and slightly pained expression slowly dissipated from Ichigo's face and was replaced with a bright smile, "Couldn't have it any other way."

The noble retrieved his hand reluctantly, "Now, go. I have too much paperwork already."

Ichigo grinned, "No way. I'll stay here."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I dunno." the orange head sighed in relief, "Thank you again, by the way. I could really hug you right now if I could."

Byakuya scoffed, trying to hide his amusement, "Don't push it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo chuckled, "This wouldn't be fun if it ain't a challenge."

The captain glared, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nothing, Byakuya."

Just then, Satoshi entered the room with 2 cups of tea and chocolate biscuits. It was Ichigo's favorite snack every time he stayed at the office.

"Done with the lover's quarrel you two?" He teased.

Ichigo could only blush and Byakuya simply glared.

"Jeez, taichou. You almost killed the whole squad. Please only kill Ichigo if possible."

The orange head glared, "Hey! I thought you would support me?"

Satoshi feigned innocence, "What do you mean, Ichigo-san? I don't remember saying anything."

Ichigo simply clicked his tongue.

The lieutenant looked over his captain and spoke back with a serious tone, "Taichou, a reminder that you will have the captain's meeting in an hour."

The captain nodded in acknowledgement, "Very well. You are dismissed, Takashi-fukutaichou."

Satoshi simply bowed and exited the office, leaving the two alone. Ichigo looked at Byakuya, thinking of a topic to clear the former tension in the air, "What do you think of me joining the Shinigami Academy?"

Byakuya didn't manage to hide his shock, "What made you come down to that decision?"

"Well, if I wanted to join the Gotei 13, might as well start from scratch right?" Ichigo lightly scratches his head. He knows that he is definitely overqualified but he doesn't mind taking his time to climb up. After all, he almost got nothing to do but spend time with Byakuya but he isn't complaining about that.

Byakuya nodded in approval, "That is a wise decision, Kurosaki. I am genuinely surprised."

Ichigo snorted, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Byakuya chuckled slightly, tension from his shoulders was slowly leaving.

Ichigo then pondered, "Can I crash the meeting and tell Kyouraku-san?"

The noble deadpanned, "Do  _ not _ ‘crash’ the meeting, Kurosaki or I swear you will be living in the streets."

Ichigo chuckled, "Kidding, kidding. I'll probably tell today at the meeting though. I'll tell him in advance."

"Very well."

The captain slowly stood up from his desk which startled the latter. He was surprised when Byakuya approached the windows and opened it once again to let fresh air enter the office. The heir looked over his shoulder, "What's with that horrendous face, Kurosaki?"

The orange head shook his head, "First, that's rude. Second, you finally opened my real doors." Ichigo then gave a cheeky grin which earned him a small smirk from the noble.

"You're really insufferable."

Ichigo scoffed lightly, "You're really huggable right now. I seriously can't handle it." The orange head immediately face palmed, "Fuck, what the hell am I saying?"

Byakuya couldn't hide his amusement, sometimes Ichigo could really wear his heart on his sleeve but the heir decided not to think of further possibilities, "Am I now?"

Ichigo groaned, "Fuck, forget whatever I said okay? Save me from my embarrassment."

The captain chuckled and thought to himself,  _ ‘It's cute when he's like that. Wait... did I say Kurosaki is cute? Am I going insane as well?’ _

Ichigo stretched his arms, "Well, I better prepare some shit to say to Kyouraku later." He walked over the window and stood on the window sill. He looked back at Byakuya, "Eat lunch together?"

The latter nodded, "After the meeting. See you at home, then?"

Ichigo's heart pounded loudly,  _ ‘Home, huh?’ _ "Yeah, see you." With shunpo, Ichigo left.

Byakuya pursed his lips. He doesn't understand why he was simply swayed by the boy. He does not forgive easily. Not even his own family elders. But he forgave the latter so easily like he doesn't want to see the pained expression even longer. Is his feelings that he's been denying all this time couldn't take it anymore being in the shadows?

* * *

* * *

The captains were already in the meeting hall, aligned in two perfect lines leaving the center open. The Sotaicho wasn't in the room yet so Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji and Rukia were chatting while giving small glances at the Kuchiki heir who was simply standing, hands entangled at his back and his eyes closed, ignoring the noise. Shinji was talking to Kensei, Rojuro and Toshiro. Silence immediately fell on them when their ridiculous soutaichou showed up.

When Kyouraku and Juushiro took their right place in front, they eyed all the captains. Kyouraku grinned, "Ah, it seems like everyone attended this time."

Renji coughed for being guilty of being absent last meeting due to overdue paperwork being on his table and he tried to finish it within the day. Kyouraku smirked when he felt a familiar presence by the door, "Well, good day everyone. Let's start the meeting with a special guest."

All of the captains, except Byakuya, raised their eyebrows. They couldn't guess who could enter the hall outside the captains and lieutenants.

"You may enter." The door was slowly pushed open to reveal the orange head with a shit eating grin.

"What the fuck, Ichigo?" Renji exclaimed in shock.

Ichigo chuckled, "Hello to you too, pineapple."

The orange head searched for a certain slate gray eyes and when he found them, he gave a bright smile which earned him a curt nod.

"What do we owe you with that grand entrance, Ichigo-kun?" The commander inquired. He was curious to what the boy had to say. Ichigo didn't specifically say what it was through Jigokucho. 

Ichigo walked over to stand in the middle, "I would like to ask for permission, Kyouraku-san."

Kyouraku raised his eyebrow, "Permission for what? I immediately decline if it is a visit to the World of the Living."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, it's not that. I... would like to join the Shinigami Academy next year first before joining a squad."

The rest of the captains' eyes widened in surprise, even Kenpachi.

"Aren't you too overqualified, Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo. I bet 'ya can kick everyone's asses there with just a swing of yer sword." Kenpachi snickered.

Kyouraku nodded, "Indeed. You are overqualified for the academy and I dare say even for a captain. So, why?"

The orange head simply shrugged, "I got all the time now that I'm a full fledged shinigami. I might as well start like how everyone else started."

Kyouraku nodded in approval, "I don't know how and why you want to do it but I approve. I also recommend the squad captains to let Ichigo-kun choose his own division when the time comes. Any complaints?" There were snickers from Kenpachi and Shinji but everyone nodded regardless.

"How's your stay here, Ichigo-kun?" Kyouraku inquired.

Ichigo grinned, "Pretty great. I mean, my host is pretty accommodating. He's been taking care of me." This earned a scoff from the heir which made the captains' eyes direct to him. Ichigo chuckled, "What? I'm only speaking the truth, Byakuya."

This earned a glare from the raven head which made the latter laugh nervously, "I mean, Kuchiki-taichou. Kami, that was hard to say."

Byakuya grunted, "Maybe I'll teach you some manners while you are there, Kurosaki."

Kyouraku smirked amusedly,  _ ‘He isn't calling Ichigo-kun by his full name anymore.’ _ His thoughts were the same with the other captains as they saw the two interact. The others only heard the rumors but seeing their interaction in person is interesting.

The commander then cleared his throat, "Are there any more things you need to discuss, Ichigo-kun?"

The latter shook his head, "Nope. That's it."

"Very well. You may stay and observe or you may leave."

Ichigo nodded, "I'll be staying in the corner over there."

Ichigo gave Byakuya a last look and went to the corner and sat cross legged there and rested his head and back on the wall. Kyouraku nodded, "Very well. Let's start with the fated partners that were discovered this week."

* * *

* * *

Ichigo was already dozing off when the meeting was over. The captains looked at the younger and laughed at how if Ichigo would ever be a captain, he wouldn't be able to survive any meetings at all.

Byakuya gracefully walked over the sleeping boy and knelt in front of him. The captains, except Kenpachi and Iba stayed to watch the small interaction between the two. Hell, even Toshiro was curious if the rumors are remotely true.

Byakuya spoke quietly, "Kurosaki, wake up. The meeting is over."

The sleeping orange head slightly stirred, nose scrunching but still sleeping regardless. The captain sighed and lightly tapped Ichigo's cheek, "I will leave you here if you don't move, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mumbled, "Five more minutes, Byakuya." The captains snickered. It seems like it was Ichigo's habit to say the captain's name.

Byakuya stood up, "I'll ask Takashi-fukutaichou to fetch you here then."

The orange head slowly opened his eyes and looked at the latter sleepily, "Kidding, kidding. I'm up." He slowly stood up from his position and gave a lazy smile.

Byakuya glared with slight amusement, "I actually expected to leave you here."

Ichigo shook his head to remove his sleepiness, "I told you we'll eat lunch together, right?" 

"Indeed. I think you owe me for this morning?"

The orange head laughed, "Yeah. Let's go already so we can still call it lunch." He looked over Rukia who was looking at them expectantly, "Yo, midget. We'll head out now. See you guys."

"Did you just call my sister a ‘midget’ in front of me, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo laughed nervously as he grabbed the older man's wrist and dragged him out of the office, "I was kidding, Byakuya. Let's go already. I'll treat you to your favorite food."

Byakuya sighed almost defeatedly, "Very well." He was surprised with himself that he let himself get dragged by the younger in front of the captains which he later realized that they were still in the room.

When they disappeared from the captains' sight with shunpo, they left them with their eyes widened.

"Huh, I didn't expect the rumors to be true," Toshiro commented. The cold captain was being dragged by the younger shinigami with little to no restraint and that scene itself speaks volume on how their relationship changed.

Yoruichi smirked, "Our little Byakuya-kun is in love."

This made Renji choke on his own spit, "That sounds so weird no matter what way you can even put it."

Yoruichi looked over at the redhead, "Hey, I think I'm speaking for everyone in this room here. I think you all see it but our two idiots can't even see it."

Unohana smiled, "They are fated, are they not?" This shocked the rest of them.

"Wait, what? Ichigo is fated with the statue?" Shinji commented which earned a glare from the younger Kuchiki.

"Well, they were already drawn to each ever since they met even as enemies. I think the Soul King sees the potential."

"That would be amusing to see if it even went through," Kensei muttered. He wasn't interested in their relationship but his silent respect for Ichigo made him slightly curious.

Rukia then grabbed Renji by the wrist and started dragging him out the office, "Let's go find a way to literally put their heads together, Renji! No complaints."

The redhead sighed. He was already in the mess before he could even retort.

* * *

* * *

Rukia and Renji sighed deeply. They were in the Kuchiki mansion by the gardens where Byakuya and Ichigo usually have their late night tea. Ichigo and Byakuya were out to eat lunch and will definitely take their time. Rukia was sitting down on the porch while her partner was lying down beside her.

"I thought I would be able to think of something since I know both of them but I realized that it's nowhere enough," Rukia said and sighed again.

Renji slightly shifted to get a comfortable position, "I mean, I also know taichou and Ichigo but I can't think too. Maybe it's because they are so different?"

Rukia shook her head, "I don't think it's that. They are different and similar at the same time. Also, doesn't the saying goes that ‘opposite attracts’?"

"Yeah but I don't know now. I'm kinda curious on how long their thread is now,” The redhead let out a breathy laugh, “They've been together for months and they spend almost the whole day together so it must've grown shorter by now." Renji then furrowed his eyebrows, "Or maybe they are already connected and they didn't tell us?"

Rukia shook her head, "I doubt they would hide it. The elders won't complain and it's not like the captains and the whole Soul Society would complain either so I don't see that happening."

Renji sighed, "You got a point there. Besides, Ichigo sucks at lying so when I asked last week if he met his match and said not yet, he wasn't lying at all." He sat up, "Honestly, he actually looked sad when we talked about it."

The raven haired captain sighed as well, "Maybe it's because his close friends are already fated. You and me, Kyouraku-soutaichou and Ukitake-taichou. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika!"

The redhead then folded his arms, "Does that mean he felt pretty lonely?"

Rukia groaned, "Why can't Nii-sama and Ichigo just admit it? It's frustrating!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "I think they would rather die than admit it."

"Their string is quite short now."

A deep voice suddenly spoke and the pair immediately looked at the direction where it came from. The uninvited guest bowed, "Good afternoon, Renji-taichou. Rukia-taichou."

Rukia sighed in relief when she saw the familiar figure behind them, "Ah, it's only you, Sato. I don't know what I would've done if it was someone else."

Renji huffed, "Don't scare us like that, man!"

The raven haired lieutenant chuckled, "I apologize. I shouldn't have hid my presence after all."

Rukia raised her eyebrow, "What are you even doing here?" The lieutenant inserted his hand in his shihakusho and rummaged through it. After a few moments, he took out two envelopes and handed it to the captains. "Iba-taichou kindly asked me to give this to you two while I was on my break."

The redhead looked at the envelope with confusion, "Huh, alright. Thanks. He could've left in the division though."

Satoshi simply shrugged, "Maybe he figured it's easier if I was the one who delivers it."

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows then inquired, "Wait, Sato. What did you mean by the string is short?"

"I mean the string is  _ short _ ," he replied as he chuckled.

"Whose?" Renji raised his eyebrow in confusion. Women really love jumping topic to topic. 

"Byakuya-taichou and Ichigo's," was the lieutenant's simple reply.

The captains looked at him incredulously. How was that possible?

"You can see the strings?!" Renji exclaimed.

Satoshi nodded, "I guess I have enough reiatsu to see them."

Rukia thought with a frown,  _ ‘Does that mean he surpasses captain level?’ _ She then pursed her lips, "How short is it?"

Satoshi looked up at the bright blue sky and pondered, "It's been closely short to the breaking point for sometime actually." He then looked at the younger Kuchiki, "I think their stubbornness outclassed their fate." Renji snorted at that. It sounds quite right.

Rukia eyed the lieutenant, "Sato, are you willing to help in banging their heads together?"

Satoshi chuckled in amusement, "I don't have a death wish but sure, why not? I'm not blind to see that the two have something that both of them deny every single goddamn day."

The smaller captain laughed, "I'll make sure you and Renji won't die in this special mission of ours."

Satoshi was about to speak when they all felt two strong presence entering the mansion. The lieutenant groaned, "Fuck. They're already here, huh?" Before he could escape, he felt cold eyes drilling on his back and he froze. He looked over his shoulder to find an amused Ichigo and an indifferent Byakuya with an icy glare.

"What are you doing here, Takashi-fukutaichou?" Byakuya's smooth voice pierced through the silence.

Satoshi visibly gulped, "Ah. Well-"

"I requested for his presence, Nii-sama." Rukia cut the other off and gave her brother a smile. 

Byakuya's eyes darted over Rukia's partner and the redhead nodded, "Hey there, taichou. We just wanted to talk to Sato while he was on his break."

"I see," was Byakuya's doubtful reply. He looked over the slightly nervous lieutenant and sighed. 

Ichigo walked over to Satoshi and gave him a fist bump, "Yo, Sato."

Satoshi copied him, "Hello there, Ichigo-san." His eyes looked over his captain, "You two had a great lunch?"

Ichigo huffed, "It would've been if he actually let me drink sake."

Byakuya, who was now sitting beside his sister, scoffed, "I do not wish to drag you from Rukongai to here, Kurosaki."

The orange head glared, "But you already did it once!"

"And I would prefer that would be the last," Byakuya deadpanned.

Ichigo and Byakuya were doing a stare down and the other three could only watch with a single thought in mind, _ ‘This is gonna be hard.’ _

* * *

* * *

Firm hands clasped on the warm ceramic cup filled with tea. It was already a cold night and Ichigo looked up at the dark clouds and the moon that was slightly hidden and sighed. He looked back down at his tea. His face shows confusion and it seems like he is fighting something in his head.

**"What 'ya thinkin' about?"**

Ichigo sighed when he heard his hollow in his head,  _ ‘Nothing.’ _

The hollow snickered,  **"I think you forgot I'm in your inner world, King. I can see that you're thinkin' of something or someone."**

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows,  _ ‘If you actually know, why did you even ask?’ _

**"Simple. I didn't know but I got my answer,"** The hollow laughed.

The orange head simply sipped his tea. He was outside and sitting on the porch looking over the pond and gardens which gave him an odd sense of peace. He was having an inner turmoil and thought it would help seeing this view but it wasn't on his side tonight. His hollow didn't help either.

**"You didn't ask for my help anyways, King,"** The hollow was amused by the teenager's thoughts. It was obvious he wasn't used to feeling something aside from family and friendly love and the strong feeling to protect someone. It was something more than that. A certain raven haired captain appeared in his mind and he immediately groaned.

_ ‘What the fuck is going on with me? Am I going crazy?’ _ Ichigo sourly thought. He has been having these thoughts for a while now and he was not liking it as the feeling grows stronger each time.

**"Man, I already thought you were dumb but I didn't expect to be to this extent,"** His hollow mocked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled out loud in annoyance.

"Excuse me?"

The orange head jumped from his position when he heard a smooth voice. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the very same raven haired man who was at fault for making him feel things he doesn't understand.

_ ‘Kami, why am I blaming him?’ _ The younger shinigami’s cheeks flushed slightly, "Ah, Byakuya?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "You told me to shut up before I could even say anything."

Ichigo immediately shook his head, "It wasn't for you. It was for my dumb hollow. I didn't even know you were there."

**"Because you were focused on your thoughts about him."**

Ichigo frowned at this. He wanted to strangle the other sometimes.

"Is he still talking to you?" Byakuya inquired as he gracefully sat down beside Ichigo, helping himself with tea. Ichigo always requested two cups in case the captain decides to join him - which he usually does.

"He's telling me I didn't notice you there because I was thinking about-" Ichigo froze.

"About?"

_ ‘You.’ _ Ichigo shook his head, "Something." He looked everywhere but the handsome captain beside him. Handsome? Well, he definitely is with that black yukata hung loosely on his body. His raven hair was smooth and silk, free from the kenseikan. He was really captivating.

Ichigo groaned inwardly,  _ ‘What am I saying?’ _

He could hear his hollow mocking him once more,  **"What a lovesick fool you are. It’s getting disgusting."**

He could hear Byakuya grunted in response, respecting the younger by not pushing on the topic. Ichigo glanced at Byakuya who was sipping his tea with his eyes closed. He noticed that Byakuya seemed to relax every time they had this evening tea. It wasn't obvious because the raven haired man always had that blank mask on his face but Ichigo could see it clear as day.

"You are staring at me again, Kurosaki," Byakuya lowered his cup and the orange head saw a small smirk.

Ichigo scoffed as he averted his eyes, "I wasn't."

Byakuya looked at the pond, "You always prove that you have difficulty lying."

The orange head groaned, "Yeah, yeah. I know I suck okay?" The younger finished his tea and set it down the tray.

Byakuya merely hummed and continued drinking his own beverage, enjoying the cold evening. Ichigo sighed. He was still confused how and goddamn why he fell in love with B- Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened, _ ‘What the fuck? Did I say love?’ _ He shook his head violently as if he was trying to remove the unidentified object that was latching on his head.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo froze from his stupid act and looked at Byakuya who has a slight concern in his gray eyes. Ichigo was frustrated with himself. He was overthinking again and he knows that overthinking would not help him at all. He sighed in defeat, "Yes."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Did you just have a fight with your hollow?"

Ichigo shook his head in response, "Nah. I was fighting my thoughts lately."

The noble simply eyed him as if he wanted the younger to explain.

"I was overthinking lately. I guess I'm sorta confused?" He looked at the older with soft brown eyes, "Though I got it all figured it out. I think."

Byakuya was slightly surprised with the warmth in the other's eyes. It was quite different compared to the other times Ichigo looked at him with that warmth. Byakuya nodded in understanding, "I see." He finally finished his own tea and set the cup down right beside Ichigo's. He was feeling more relaxed as time passed.

"Byakuya," Ichigo suddenly spoke.

"Hm?" Byakuya glanced at the younger who was slightly shifting in his seat

"Ever since the red string of fate shit happened, have you wondered who your partner is?"

"I do not. If it was actually ‘fate’, I rather let everything go as whatever fate has planned," the noble replied.

Ichigo chuckled, "I only meant wonder and not actually looking for them and maybe changing their fate. I meant if you were curious and all. It could be anyone for all you know. Heck, it might be someone you least expected."

The older raised his eyebrow, "It is like you are the curious one, Kurosaki."

The orange head shrugged, "I just wanna know who it is."

"Kurosaki, have you ever wished that it was a specific someone to be your partner?"

Ichigo grinned, "Look who is interested."

Byakuya scoffed, "It was only fair that I can ask a question when you just did."

"Alright, alright," The younger then looked at the ground, "Honestly, yeah. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but him."

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened in shock, "Him?"

Ichigo immediately paled, "Ah yeah. You have a problem with that?" He decided to change the topic.

The noble shook his head, "I am not one to judge your preferences, Kurosaki."

"Well, good."

"Why him?" Byakuya then groaned inwardly,  _ ‘Indeed. Why did I ask?’ _

Ichigo was taken aback as he didn’t expect that kind of question from the other, "What? What do you mean?"

Byakuya sighed. He was no coward to drop the topic now, "What do you see in him that made you wish?"

Ichigo's eyes widened,  _ ‘Did he really ask that question?! He. asked.’ _

The orange head gulped and darted his eyes toward the pond, tempted to drown himself rather than embarrassing himself "Um. Well. I don't really know," He laughed nervously. He saw Byakuya doubting him. "It's just that there's something about him that I'm drawn to. I don't understand him most of the time."

Ichigo scowled, "He's stubborn and sometimes an arrogant prick. He usually gets on my nerves and we fight a lot." His face then softened with a small smile, "Yet, you can see how warm the guy is. He's kind and always cares for the one he loves. Every time I see him, he always makes my day. He always hides how he feels but I can clearly see it in his eyes. I admire and respect him a lot."

Byakuya felt a pang of pain in his heart when he listened to Ichigo talking about a man with such love and warmth in his voice and eyes. He ignores the gnawing feeling of jealousy and wishes that it was him that receives such feelings but he knows it was impossible because it is Ichigo after all.

The orange head chuckled a bit awkwardly, "I'm sorry that my mouth ran off about him." 

Byakuya nodded, "It is fine."

Ichigo immediately noticed the slight disappointment and pain in the latter's voice. He wondered if it was only in his imagination because he thinks it's impossible. He looked at the noble, "What about you, Byakuya? Did you wish for a specific person?"

"I did," was the latter's simple reply.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, expecting the same length of explanation.

The noble sighed, "I did but unfortunately, it seems like they are interested in someone else." 

Ichigo's heart immediately beat loudly. What if...? Ichigo shook his head,  _ ‘Stop assuming, Ichigo. It could be anyone.’  _ He told himself that but he couldn't shake off the feeling. He was slightly amused by the thought of Byakuya being jealous of himself. 

"How do you even know for sure that they're in love with someone else? Have you asked her?"

"No, I did not ask him," the captain corrected.

The younger's eyes widened in surprise, "Him..?"

Byakuya glanced at the younger, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Ichigo violently shook his head, "Of course not! I just didn't expect that." He eyed the captain from head to toe, "But I guess men and women tend to fall for you."

Byakuya scoffed lightly, "I do doubt that."

The orange head rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Please, Byakuya. Even I could see how attractive you are." The orange head immediately blushes after realizing his statement, "Ah, Well I mean-"

"I am flattered that you find me attractive, Kurosaki."

Ichigo groaned in frustration and embarrassment as he heard the latter's teasing tone in his voice. 

"You are more than a pretty face, you know," Ichigo stated.

The noble raised his eyebrow in amusement, "I see."

The orange head looked away from the older to prevent saying anything more embarrassing,  _ ‘Please kill me now. I can't keep my mouth shut.’ _

**"Heh, we're getting brave now King. Don't back off now."**

Ichigo sighed deeply. He was too tired to even argue with his hollow.

He felt the captain stand up from his seat, "I must head to bed now, Kurosaki. I still have work after all."

Ichigo nodded defeatedly, "Ah, yeah. Okay." The orange head almost couldn't hide the disappointment that the older would go back already.

"Goodnight, Kurosaki."

"Goodnight, Byakuya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo! Thanks for reading. You can check out my other works which is also ByaIchi if you haven't yet!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, someone is sick :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I think you're probably surprised. This fic, that got its chapter 5 after 3 months, got a chapter 6 update!? Miracle, right? I feel awfully inspired today so I have things up my sleeve! To be honest, this isn't the real chapter 6. I already had one at around 8k+ words but it was bad writing when I reread it and you guys don't deserve it. So, I made a new one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

A cough broke the long morning silence in the office of the 6th. Red eyes looked up at his captain worriedly as he saw the man cough into his elbow once more. Satoshi frowned and set his pen down.

"Taichou?"

Slate gray eyes met his, "Yes, Takashi-fukutaichou?"

Before Satoshi could reply, he was cut off by another round of coughing from the captain.

The lieutenant's frown deepened, "Are you alright, taichou?"

Byakuya waved his hand dismissively, "I just have this cough these past days. I wasn't able to contain it today."

"Shouldn't you have a check up with Unohana-taichou? It sounded serious."

"I am fine-" Byakuya felt betrayed when he had another coughing fit. The noble inwardly groaned as he ignored the throbbing feeling in his head.

Satoshi pressed his lips into a thin line when he felt Byakuya's aura warning him not to press the matter further and he didn't. He resumed with the paperwork that was sent to them on that day. After a few more hours, Byakuya coughed again.

"Okay, taichou. I think you should really get that checked."

"I said I am fine, Takashi. Go back to work."

The lieutenant noticed how Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed, face almost twisting in pain. The captain's eyes looked almost distant. This made Satoshi stand up from his seat and walked towards the man's desk.

Byakuya felt the worried reiatsu from Satoshi but he decided to ignore it. He felt the heat rushing up his head as his eyes were starting to blur, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to read the words on the paper at hand. Byakuya felt his throbbing even harder than earlier as Satoshi approached him.

The noble suddenly felt weakened as he could only see was black. His head suddenly hit on the desk with a thud. Satoshi immediately went beside his captain and shook him. The only thing Byakuya could hear was his lieutenant screaming his name before his world went black.

* * *

It wasn't a surprising sight to see the orange haired shinigami in the 4th Division barracks. What surprised most of the shinigamis there was he bursted through the large doors, almost breaking the doors and the walls.

Worry was evident in the man's eyes as he walked inside the building. Ichigo approached a shinigami who was standing nearby and placed his heavy hands on the shinigami's shoulders,

"Where is Unohana-san?"

The shinigami gulped, "U-Unohana-taichou is-"

"I'm right here, Ichigo-kun," A soothing voice said to Ichigo's right.

Ichigo looked towards the direction and dropped his arms to his side. The shivering shinigami immediately ran away from the scene. Ichigo wasn't even doing anything drastic yet, it feared him.

Ichigo approached the calm captain, "How is he?"

Unohana noticed how the orange head sounded nervous, "He's fine, Ichigo-kun. He has a flu that seems to be for days already."

The orange head's tensed shoulders eased only a bit but cursed himself, "Fuck. Why didn't I notice it when I'm just with him?"

The captain sighed, "It's not your fault. We both know how stubborn Kuchiki-taichou could be. He hid it from you pretty well."

"That hard-headed asshole," Ichigo muttered.

Unohana raised her eyebrow in amusement, "I must admit, Ichigo-kun. You two are similar in a way."

Ichigo scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Would you like to see him?"

Ichigo nodded wordlessly which made Unohana turn around. She nudged her head as a signal for the orange head to follow her and started walking. He followed the captain in the corridor. They walked pretty long, passing empty rooms and some were occupied by previously injured shinigami that just got back from their missions.

Unohana stopped by a closed door and knocked on it three times before entering. Ichigo was right behind the woman when he saw the view of Satoshi sitting on a chair at the end of the bed where Byakuya was sitting, silently talking to his lieutenant. He was still wearing his shihakusho but his haori was hanging on the chair to prevent it from wrinkling.

Ichigo didn't know why his chest stirred. He wanted to slap himself.

Satoshi immediately noticed the 4th Division captain and stood up. He bowed, "Unohana-taichou."

Unohana nodded and stepped inside, urging the orange haired shinigami to come in. Ichigo stepped inside as well and closed the door.

The orange head noticed the way Satoshi's face relaxed in relief, "Ah, Ichigo-san. I'm glad you received my message." He looked over his captain and gave a slight nod, "I should head back to the division, taichou. I'll handle things while you're gone."

"Takashi-"

Byakuya was cut off with a wave of dismissal from his lieutenant, "Taichou, you should really rest. You overworked yourself these past weeks. Besides," Satoshi looked at Ichigo with a knowing look, "You'll be taken care of at your home. Let me handle the division for you."

Byakuya looked at him suspiciously but slowly nodded, "Alright, then. Make sure to contact me as soon as you encounter a problem."

Satoshi gave a salute, "Understood. Well, I'll be on my way now." He slowly walked towards Ichigo and gave a small pat on his shoulder. He not-so-hiddenly winked at the orange head, "Take care of him." With a shunpo, the raven left.

Unohana watched the scene unfold with an amused look on her face. She felt the way Ichigo's reiatsu stirred when he saw the two together and how Satoshi looked worried over his captain. If she was anyone else, she would've snorted at how Ichigo was still immature in a way.

"Well, Takashi-fukutaichou is right. It is better that you rest and do as I prescribed," Unohana said, "Furthermore, the medicine I will give to you will take in full effect if you actually rest, Kuchiki-taichou."

"I see," Byakuya said, "I shall follow the doctor's orders, then."

Unohana nodded in approval, "Since I know you don't like staying here, I would allow you to rest at home if you allow Ichigo-kun here to take care of you."

The woman could feel the disbelief radiating from the younger man beside her. It was like he was saying that there is no way that Byakuya would let him take care of him in such a way. Unohana inwardly sighed. If it's a push that Rukia, Renji, and even Satoshi wanted, that was what Unohana had in mind.

It wasn't like she wanted to see her co-captain stay alone forever.

"Very well," the noble slowly said.

Unohana gave a smile, "Excellent! Well, I shall leave you two here for a while while I prepare the things needed for your recovery. If you would excuse me," She nodded at the both of them and quietly left the room.

Ichigo gathered up the courage to look Byakuya in the eye, "Are you sure you want _me_ to take care of you?"

"Why are you asking? Are you unable to?"

Ichigo shook his head and folded his arms, "It's not that, Byakuya. Of course I could take care of someone." He pursed his lips, "What I mean is, do you trust me?"

Byakuya looked at the younger from head to toe, as if searching for something. He wondered why Ichigo would ask that. They have fought in the war together side by side. He trusted Ichigo that he'd even save Soul Society when Byakuya himself couldn't. It was weird that he felt that the orange head's words meant something else.

The noble sighed softly and nodded, "What an absurd question, Kurosaki."

Ichigo closed his eyes, bracing himself to an answer that might be a shot to his heart.

"I have always trusted you."

The orange head's eyes opened and widened in surprise. He heard the sincerity in the noble's words and what shocked him the most was how Byakuya's lips were ghosted with a faint smile accompanying such words.

Ichigo felt his heart skip once more.

The trance was cut off when they heard the door slide open. Both men's eyes darted over the door and saw Unohana entering the room with a paper bag in hand. She smiled as she felt something has changed in the air while she was gone for a brief moment.

"I have the instructions and medicine here in this bag, Ichigo-kun," Unohana said as she gave the bag to the orange head, "Read those once you get home."

Ichigo took the bag and nodded, "Sure thing, Unohana-san."

"Can you walk home, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya nodded slowly, "I could."

Ichigo smirked, "You know, I could carry you home, Byakuya. All you gotta do is ask."

The orange head merely laughed when the noble sent icy daggers at him, obviously unamused at the younger's suggestion.

"What? I was just suggesting."

The captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I am starting to regret this decision."

Ichigo gave a cheeky smile, "Now, now. You can't get rid of me now, Byakuya. I'll stick with you until you actually try to _force_ me to go."

Byakuya looked at him and arched an eyebrow, "Persistent, are we?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's in my blood."

* * *

"So it says here you need to take this medicine," Ichigo raised a white bottle, "When you finished eating dinner. Guess we'll start with that since it's already in the afternoon."

The two were in Byakuya's room. The older man was already in his yukata and lying down on his bed while Ichigo was still wearing his shihakusho as he checked the contents of the bag. There were two bottles. A white one for the evening and an orange one for the morning. He picked up a small plastic that has a single pink pill in it.

"You should drink this, Byakuya," Ichigo said as he waved the small plastic.

The noble eyed it suspiciously, "That looks…"

"Evil? Yeah but Unohana-san said that you need to drink it. So, here," The orange head shoved the plastic on the noble's hand and the older man looked at it with reluctance. He took out the pill and swallowed it, a disdained face formed after he did.

"It also says here that you need to take these for a week," Ichigo continued.

Byakuya sighed softly, "It irks me that I couldn't work for a week."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms, "What are you talking about? To me, a week is not even enough for you. You've been working too much. You need this. Well, the rest aspect technically."

Byakuya looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "Perhaps, I do."

The orange head snorted, "You do. Besides, Satoshi is there to do your work and stuff. If it eases you, I'll help him."

The noble slightly turned his head and eyed the younger man, "That is not your obligation, Kurosaki."

"It's not my obligation but if that eases you then I'll do it."

"You weren't really required to nurse me back to health."

Ichigo scowled, "So what? Don't make this sound like a job. I want to take care of you, you know. We're friends, right?"

"...We are."

The orange head nodded approvingly and stood up. He grabbed the bottles and put it back in the bag, "I should leave you for a while so you could rest. I'll ask Yusuke-san to wake you when you need to eat." He turned his back to leave but was stopped when he heard Byakuya.

"Kurosaki," the noble said with a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you. For taking care of me."

Ichigo was caught off guard and his face slightly flushed. He was glad that the noble already had his eyes closed. He chuckled lightly,

"No problem."

He opened the door to Byakuya's room and closed it as he stepped out. He sighed as he clutched his shihakusho, trying to calm his chest. Ichigo felt like it was not healthy anymore that he kept feeling that way. It was just almost driving him crazy.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Yusuke approach him. The servant bowed at Ichigo and said, "I sincerely give my thanks, Ichigo-dono."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him confusedly, "What for?"

"For taking care of Kuchiki-sama," Yusuke said, "He never showed that he was sick in the past and he would always fight it without resting. It was straining his body so I'm glad that he decided to rest."

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, "It was Satoshi and Unohana-san that pushed him to stay."

"Yet, he only conceded when Unohana-taichou said that he would be taken care of by you, is it not?" Yusuke asked knowingly.

Ichigo nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going, "Uh, yeah. It is. Still though…"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head, "I should remind you, Ichigo-dono. You are someone important to Kuchiki-sama and I believe the both of you could not see it."

"What are you-"

Yusuke bowed, ignoring Ichigo's scowl in frustration and confusion, "Good day, Ichigo-dono. I shall prepare the other things to aid Kuchiki-sama's healing."

Ichigo was left dumbfounded outside Byakuya's room as he watched the servant slowly leaving his line of sight. The words spoken by the older man confused him even more. Was he implying something? Would it be safe to assume things just from a third person's perspective? Mostly, how did he know about it? The orange shook his head.

There was no way.

* * *

It was already quite late in the evening when Byakuya was woken up by Yusuke to announce that dinner shall be served shortly. The noble stood up from his position and dismissed the servant as he freshened up. After a few minutes, he finished fixing himself to make himself look at least quite presentable and left his room.

He was surprised to see the orange head was sitting down on his usual spot in the dining room. Eyes closed and arms folded as he sat down quietly, presumably waiting for the noble to arrive. The orange head's eyes opened when he heard the door slid shut.

"Oh, hey, Byakuya," Ichigo greeted.

The noble gracefully sat across the other and nodded, "Kurosaki."

Ichigo slightly leaned forward as he eyed the noble, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," As soon as Byakuya answered, he coughed.

"Right," Ichigo snorted, "You'll take your medicine once we finish eating."

The orange head could see the noble frowned at the mention of the medicine. His eyebrow arched in speculation, "What's wrong, Byakuya? Afraid of a little medicine?"

Byakuya glared at him, "I'm not afraid, Kurosaki. I merely find the medicine bitter. It is not exactly an exciting taste."

Ichigo chuckled, "You find this bitter? I'm surprised that you said that when you could even drink the bitter tea I hate."

"There's a difference," the captain said sarcastically.

"Right," Ichigo said and nudged towards the food, "C'mon, we should eat."

Byakuya nodded in agreement and picked up his chopsticks. Ichigo did the same and started eating. The two managed to focus on their dinner in silence. Although, the orange head couldn't help himself but give short glances at the noble as he ate. Once they were done eating, Ichigo rummaged through his shihakusho and revealed a white bottle.

He popped one open and tapped it on his palm until a single tablet managed to leave the container. He closed the bottle and hid it back in shihakusho. Ichigo gave the medicine with a look to Byakuya and the noble reluctantly took it.

Byakuya looked at the tablet with disdain. His focus went to Ichigo when he heard the younger man chuckled, "Go and take it, Byakuya."

The noble wordlessly glared at him and sighed. He brought his palm to his lips and swallowed the medicine. He could immediately feel the bitter taste covering his throat and he washed it with the more tasteful bitter tea. He sighed and looked at Ichigo who was grinning.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Byakuya glared, "You are lucky that I could not kill the person who needs to take care of me."

Ichigo chuckled, "Or, you don't have the heart to kill me… for the fourth time."

Byakuya looked at him with an arched brow and wordlessly stood up. Ichigo followed suit and looked at him questioningly.

"Would you like to join me for tea?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at the abrupt question but nodded anyways, "Sure."

They walked towards the porch by Byakuya's room with Yusuke following suit with a tray in hand that was filled with two cups of tea, a teapot and Ichigo's favorite cookies. The pair sat down and Yusuke laid the tray between them.

"You are dismissed," Byakuya said.

Yusuke nodded towards them and left the two alone. Byakuya started pouring for the both of them and Ichigo grabbed a cookie as he looked up at the dark sky. The view was almost calming. Ichigo heard another cough coming from the noble and looked at him,

"Shouldn't you rest?"

"We just started," Byakuya reasoned, "I have all week to rest, anyways."

Ichigo snorted, "Fine. I'll let you enjoy this first. I never knew you were such a rebel."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Byakuya said nonchalantly and took a small, tentative sip of his tea, hiding a small smirk forming on his lips. The noble didn't want to say that the weather and the company of the shinigami with him right now makes him feel at ease. Ichigo grabbed his own cup and drank his tea to wash away the sweetness from the cookies that he just ate. It was a good pairing with the tea even if the cookies took on a weird shape.

After another hour of silence, they already finished the tea that was in the pot and Ichigo had already finished the cookies on the plate. He was certainly a glutton for things that were sweet even if the cookies were Wakame Taishi. Ichigo looked over to check on the noble. His lips almost broke into a grin when he saw Byakuya blinking away the sleepiness that was evident in his eyes.

He would never admit that he found it cute.

" **You just did."** Ichigo ignored the mocking tone of his hollow and looked back at the view in front of him.

"I believe I should rest now," Byakuya said and slowly stood up from his position.

Ichigo scrambled to his feet, preparing to catch the man if he ever fell from dizziness or whatnot, "Right, of course. You need help?"

Byakuya shook his head, "There is no need but thank you."

Ichigo stood awkwardly as he eyed the captain who was walking towards his room, "Well, good night then, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked at him with slightly sleepy eyes and nodded, "Good night, Ichigo."

The noble didn't manage to see the way Ichigo's mouth hung open as he already entered the room and closed the door shut. Ichigo had to close his mouth and gulped an invisible lump in his throat. He was taken aback at how the captain addressed him.

Was the man that sleepy? Did his sickness go to his head that fast? Ichigo inwardly groaned loudly and ruffled his hair in frustration. He always asked the noble to call him by his given name but why does it affect him that way when it was him who asked for it?

Ichigo once again ignored the way his heart skipped a bit for the nth time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for taking your time to read! Please leave a comment and kudos if you like it! If you want to check more ByaIchi, do check my one-shots: Cigarette and Protettore. There's another on-going series that will be updated the same time as this called Epiphany!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Kevin here. So, honestly, I have lost my muse for this but fear not, I will see through this fic till the end! I think this only have 3 - 4 chapters left? I'm not sure. This story was supposed to end around 5 chapters but here we are lol. I might take a break from this fic (a month). While waiting, be sure to check out my other story that's ongoing, Epiphany!

"How are you?" Ichigo was sitting down beside the bed where Byakuya was sitting up, quite weakened.

A cough.

"I'm… certainly fine."

The orange scoffed, "Right, so your cough was just a random thing that you happened to do?"

' _He looked a bit worse than the other night. I shouldn't have let him stay up outside last night,'_ Ichigo thought bitterly but kept his face free from his thoughts.

The noble glanced sideways, as if to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He knew he couldn't get away with things now that the person who is taking care of him is probably more stubborn than himself.

"Well, enough of that," Ichigo said and slightly pushed down the noble to force him to lay on his bed, "You should rest more. I promise I'll wake you up when it's time."

"I feel fine, Kurosaki," Byakuya eyed him suspiciously.

The orange head slightly frowned, "Back to surnames? I thought you would start calling me by my first name after last night."

"Last night?" Byakuya mused.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. You called me 'Ichigo' when you said goodnight."

"I apologize but I do not remember."

The orange head snorted, "Man, you're bad at acting when you're sick. Well, you better rest, okay?"

Byakuya sighed and wordlessly nodded. He lay back down and closed his eyes. Ichigo looked at him briefly before leaving the man's room. He tried his best to slide the door shut quietly and shook his head. The noble was as hard-headed like the older captains say but it wasn't like him to back down from a challenge.

Ichigo looked to his right and saw Yusuke holding a basin with water and a cloth hanging on its rim. Ichigo nodded, "Thanks a lot, Yusuke-san."

"Where are you going, Ichigo-dono?"

The orange head rubbed the back of his neck and whispered, "Don't tell this to Byakuya, okay? I'll go to his division and help Sato with the paperwork."

Yusuke frowned slightly, "Kuchiki-sama would not be pleased if he found out about it."

"I know, I know but he'd be unhappy and worried if Sato got buried with work," Ichigo sighed, "I just want him to not feel overwhelmed once he gets back."

The servant eyed the shinigami before him. It had been a long time since someone cared for his master that was not under the influence of the thought that Byakuya was a noble. This was a concern from a friend or if his suspicions were correct, something more?

"I understand, Ichigo-dono," Yusuke said, "I will contact you when it's almost time. Will that suffice?"

Ichigo's face visibly brightened and gave a nod, "Thanks a lot, Yusuke-san. I promise I'll be back as soon as I receive it."

"Very well. I shall take care of Kuchiki-sama while you're out. Do take care."

"Thank you," Ichigo nodded once more and left the compound. Yusuke sighed softly and shook his head. Even if the young shinigami was brash and sometimes acting on impulse, he does think highly of him and maybe… he's the right one.

* * *

Ichigo flashed stepped inside the 6th grounds within minutes. The training shinigamis and the others that were either sweeping or busy running around the place, didn't bat an eyelash when the overwhelming reiatsu filled its premises. They weren't surprised to see the orange haired hero in the barracks. Some even greeted him.

Ichigo walked through the corridors and greeted the shinigamis who were passing by. The orange head realized how much he had stayed in the 6th since he could almost remember most of their faces, saving the new recruits of the year. He passed through the familiar corridor and stopped at the office of the 6th. He knocked on it and slid it open.

He saw Satoshi looking up from the paper in his hand, unsurprised. Ichigo eyed the room, it was covered with paperworks like he feared.

"Ichigo-san, what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked with a confused tone, "Is taichou alright?"

"He's fine. Just resting," Ichigo said and stepped inside the office, "I'm here to help you with work."

Satoshi frowned, "You don't need to do that. It's my job to do the work while my captain is away."

Ichigo sighed and stepped towards the lieutenant, "I don't mind helping. So, c'mon."

The raven sighed. He knew that this young shinigami was too hard-headed for his own good. He always hears his captain sometimes complain about it. He could've snorted if he wanted to get killed by Senbonzakura. It reminded him of how similar the two were.

"Fine," Satoshi said, defeated. He stood up and walked towards the couch that had three stacks, "Over here just needs his stamp so you could do that."

"What about the others?" Ichigo asked as he looked around. There were two on Satoshi's desk and one small pile on Byakuya's.

"The one on my desk is for me to sign and those over at taichou, it needed his signature. Stamping is the only thing you could do. Besides," He arched a questioning brow, "Don't you think that's too much already?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Just trying to get more things done, if possible."

Satoshi offered a small smile, "Thank you for helping, then. It means a lot."

"No problem," the orange head waved dismissively, "I always freeload around here and bother you guys."

"You don't bother us," the other replied.

"I'll help while Byakuya's resting. Just…" Ichigo gulped as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just?"

"Please keep this a secret to Byakuya? He'd probably scold me first before even considering to thank me," Ichigo pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I promise," Satoshi eyed him mischievously, "Although, it seems like you know your boyfriend too well."

Ichigo glared at him as his face flushed red, "Fuck off, Sato! I don't like him, okay?"

Satoshi snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Keep telling us that or are you actually just saying that to yourself?"

When the raven saw how the younger shinigami had his mouth shut, he waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, whatever. Your choice. You could get started now. I'll bring tea for us while we're working," Satoshi didn't wait for the orange head's reply and exited the room.

Ichigo gulped the invisible lump in his throat. The question really struck a chord within him. Did he really say that to convince himself when he _almost_ admitted it to Byakuya anyways? He ruffled his already messy hair. Even he was frustrated at how confusing he was. He's not dumb. He could see the others were trying to plan something. He didn't know what but he usually felt his skin crawl when they gave him a certain glint in their eyes and he was not fond of it.

* * *

"I am telling you, Kurosaki. Do not help me."

Ichigo raised his hands defensively but scowled at the man on the bed, "Hey! You told me that you couldn't move a muscle. I was trying to help with the kindness of my heart."

"Of course, you are," Byakuya sarcastically replied.

Apparently, the other medicine made the uptight captain forcefully relax. There was a special instruction from Unohana that Byakuya was supposed to drink the pink pill which the orange head concluded was the culprit.

Its effects took awhile to kick in and Ichigo frantically went to the 4th Division when Byakuya announced he could not move his body. If he ever does, he'd immediately weaken and most likely fall while trying to walk.

Ichigo scowled once more as he remembered his visit earlier.

_Ichigo ran inside the 4th Division barracks at a frantic pace. His flaring reiatsu scared and slightly suffocated some of the unseated shinigamis, He was then confronted by Hanatarou who looked quite worried._

" _A-Are you okay, Ichigo-san?"_

_Ichigo shook his head, "Where is Unohana-san? I need to talk to her. Now."_

" _She's at the office," Hanatarou replied._

" _Thanks," Ichigo said and used shunpo to dash through the corridors._

_He slammed the office door open which startled Isane and received a haunting smile from the captain herself._

" _What is the meaning of this, Ichigo-kun?"_

_Ichigo paled as he realized his mistake and felt the bloodthirsty aura from the calm as ever captain. His concern slowly melted in fear._

_He gulped and entered the office now calmly, "A-Ah, Unohana-san. I just wanted to ask about Byakuya."_

_Unohana slowly dispersed her intimidating aura when she felt the disturbed reiatsu from the younger man._

" _What seems to be the problem about Kuchiki-taichou?"_

_Ichigo looked down, "He can't seem to move properly. He can't even get himself off the bed by himself. It's like all his physical energy got drained."_

_Unohana nodded, "I see. The medicine worked, then."_

_The orange head's eyebrow rose, "What?"_

" _Remember the pink pill I gave you?" Unohana asked as she went to her desk and grabbed a bottle that was filled with the said pill. She shook it for emphasis, "This is a medicine I made to make my patients relax. They could still move around but not much. It would last for a few days, that's enough for his recovery."_

" _Why did you give him that?"_

" _Kuchiki-taichou is very stubborn. The last time he was sick, Abarai-taichou reported that he was still working even in his condition. I gave it to him just in case. He would still drag himself even if he was already weakened by his sickness."_

_Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, " That really sounded like him. You know, Unohana-san. I won't let him work even if he did try to push me. Like I'd give in."_

" _I know that, Ichigo-kun. I was just being careful."_

_The orange head folded his arms, "Man, I got really worried there. I thought I did something wrong."_

_The captain eyed the boy with amusement. She could clearly see how his tense broad shoulders relaxed. She concluded that the boy was really worried about the welfare of her fellow captain._

_Ichigo was about to bid goodbye but then something dawned on him, "Wait, Unohana-san. What if Byakuya couldn't eat or things like that?"_

_Unohana smiled when she saw the fear in Ichigo's eyes, "I believe you have to assist him, Ichigo-kun."_

_Ichigo's face immediately flushed. Its color was probably redder than Renji's hair, "W-What? I have to feed the guy?"_

" _Feed him, carry him, and even bathe him," Unohana said as she listed the possible things that Ichigo could do with amusement._

" _What?! B-Bathe him?! You gotta be joking," Ichigo stammered . The captain could practically see steam coming out of his ears._

" _Kuchiki-taichou needs your help, Ichigo-kun. I thought you were willing to," Unohana pressed, enjoying the torment that she provided._

" _I did but I thought it would be just like making him drink his medicine and stuff..." Ichigo shook his head as he tried to remove the heat on his face, "But I'll do my best…"_

_The captain clasped her hands together and smiled, "That's great, Ichigo-kun. Is there anything else you need?"_

" _No, nothing. Thanks, Unohana-san. I'm sorry for… barging in earlier." Ichigo said sheepishly._

" _It is no problem. Just make sure not to do it again," The latter said with another chilling smile._

" _H-hai," Ichigo said and bid his goodbye._

_The officers looked at the door and eyes were removed from it when the door was closed. When Isane felt the monstrous reiatsu slowly getting farther, she looked over her captain,_

" _I'm sorry Unohana-taichou but… Is there something between Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-taichou?"_

" _They are fated," the captain replied._

" _They are…?" Isane said, almost speechless._

" _It's a surprise, yes?" Unohana said and sat back down on her chair, "Though, I believe they suit each other. They just need to realize it."_

"That means… I could not move for a few days?" Byakuya inquired.

Ichigo nodded, "Basically though maybe you could walk or pick up things?"

Byakuya sighed softly, "I guess it can't be helped. She could be sly at times."

The orange head rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to tell Byakuya that he'd probably assist him in everything the noble does. He definitely won't tell how embarrassed he was when Unohana said such things.

"That also means… I could not walk even to the dining hall," Byakuya said sourly.

"Well, my offer of carrying you still stands," Ichigo teased.

The noble simply casted him an icy glare but Ichigo could only grin, "Hey, if you actually want to go around your place, might as well take it."

Byakuya kept his glare but then sighed softly. He reluctantly said, "Perhaps…"

"Well, do you want your breakfast here or you want to go to the dining hall?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll have it here," the noble replied.

"Okay," Ichigo said as he pushed himself off the wall. He walked towards the shoji door and opened it, "I'll tell Yusuke-san to bring food here."

"Thank you."

Ichigo nodded and left the room as he looked for the said servant. After a few minutes of looking around, he managed to find Yusuke. The servant bowed at him when he noticed the orange head,

"Good morning, Ichigo-dono."

"Hey, Yusuke-san. Could you get some food to Byakuya now?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. What about you, Ichigo-dono?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, I'll eat later. Thanks, anyways."

Yusuke nodded, "Understood. I shall send Kuchiki-sama's food in a few minutes."

The orange head watched the servant turn left at the end of the corridor, the direction where the huge kitchen of the household was. Ichigo shook his head and walked back to the room of the noble. He thought it'd be better that he would stay near the noble just in case something happens.

Ichigo slowly slid the door open. He saw that Byakuya was still sitting down on the bed with his eyes closed. The orange head stepped inside and closed the door. He walked near the man's bed and sat down on the floor beside it.

"I told them already," Ichigo said upon sitting down.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and glanced towards the younger, "Thank you."

Ichigo couldn't help himself but smirk, "You're pretty obedient lately, Byakuya."

"I merely do not want to get a headache from your blabbering."

The orange head raised his hands defensively, "Oi, you call it blabbering but I call it caring."

"In a way, it is," the noble countered.

Ichigo snorted and folded his arms, "Tsk, you don't want to admit that you actually like this."

"What is there to admit, Kurosaki?"

"Hard-headed bastard," Ichigo muttered.

"I am weakened but not deaf, Kurosaki. I would not hesitate to teach you a lesson once I get better."

"I'd enjoy my time while you're like this then," the orange head replied with a smirk.

If he could, Byakuya would've rolled his eyes right now but knowing the young man, he would tease the noble for it by how strange it would be if he did such action.

Just then, a light knock could be heard in the room. Both men darted their eyes over the door. Ichigo, with slight difficulty, could sense Yusuke and probably another servant right outside the room. Byakuya uttered a soft 'you may enter' and the orange head was mildly surprised that Yusuke heard it and slid the door open. It must be trained ears.

Yusuke and the other servant entered the room with trays in hand. The other servant knelt beside Byakuya's bed and set down the tray filled with food and a cup of tea. Yusuke, on the other hand, knelt down beside Ichigo and set down the tray similar to Byakuya's.

"I believe you need to eat as well, Ichigo-dono," Yusuke lightly said.

Ichigo had his mouth hung slightly open then soon closed it back. He nodded slowly in understanding, "Thank you, Yusuke-san." The orange head felt his chest get warm with the other man's gesture.

Yusuke bowed at the young shinigami then towards Byakuya, "Please enjoy your meals." The noble gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and with that, the other servant gave a bow as well. Yusuke and the other servant then left the room.

"I take it that you never planned to eat?" Byakuya inquired as his eyes looked at the tray beside Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Well, I planned to eat later but I think he knew what I had in mind."

The noble shook his head lightly, "You're quite predictable."

"Well, you're my first priority right now."

Byakuya lightly scoffed, "You should not disregard your health just because of me."

"I'm strong, you know," Ichigo arched his eyebrow with an amused smirk, "It sounds like you're worried about me, Byakuya."

"I am not. I just do not want to be responsible if you were sent to the 4th just because you don't know how to take care of yourself."

"Harsh," Ichigo playfully said, "I'm pretty dumb in that department. The one where you need to take care of yourself. All I know is to protect others."

Byakuya sensed how the atmosphere slightly thickened. The orange head's voice was almost filled with sadness. The noble didn't know if it was for Ichigo himself or what. He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that it's only in that department?"

Byakuya was quite satisfied when he felt the other's reiatsu flare up. Ichigo scowled at the man, "Oi, I can do better in other stuff. I'll prove it to you."

The noble closed his eyes and let a small smirk appear on his lips, "I'm sure you would."

The orange head almost faltered at Byakuya's reaction. He was used to the man always degrading him in some way and he was sure that he would receive a glare with his statement earlier. They really had come a long way or was sickness always getting into the heads of people and could reveal things? Ichigo shook his head. It might be the latter.

Ichigo watched as the noble's fingers wrapped around the corners of the tray as he tried to lift it up with obvious difficulty. The orange head simply raised his eyebrow, waiting for the man to ask for help but he knew Byakuya wouldn't lower his pride and ask for the young shinigami for help.

The orange lowered his bowl of rice that he just picked up and asked, "Do you need help?"

"I am perfectly capable of eating," Byakuya said quite harshly. Ichigo wanted to snort in amusement as he could hear the embarrassment past the harshness of the noble's tone.

Ichigo chuckled good-naturedly and sat at the edge of Byakuya's bed, "There's nothing wrong with asking for someone's help."

The noble raised a brow, "I could say the same thing to you." The young shinigami understood what the man meant but he simply shook his head.

"We're talking about you," Ichigo countered lightly, not wanting to anger the noble, "Let me help you."

Byakuya was slightly taken aback when he saw the sincerity in the man's eyes and he noticed the way Ichigo's tone was light, careful. The noble slowly moved his hands away from the tray and rested it on his lap.

"I suppose I do need your help."

Ichigo grinned widely, "Huh, got to admit it now?"

Byakuya glanced sidewards, stopping himself from making a snarky comment or from rolling his eyes at the man's immaturity at times.

"Do not make me change my mind, Kurosaki."

The orange head chuckled, "Kidding. Okay, let me feed you." He tried to scoot closer to the noble and pushed the tray a bit to make room for him. Byakuya simply watched the younger shinigami focusing on the tray as if contemplating on what he should feed Byakuya first. He grabbed the soup first and luckily there was a spoon just in case.

Ichigo scooped some of the liquid and brought the bowl with the spoon hovering over it. Byakuya's eyes showed reluctance as he stared at the spoon. This made the younger man raise a brow,

"Eat up, Byakuya or else we'll stay here all day."

Byakuya let out an inaudible sigh and leaned closer to take the spoonful of soup. The orange head couldn't help but look down at the latter's lips. It was weird, to say the least. It was definitely weird to find someone so attractive just by eating soup. He concluded that he has gone mad and probably the sickness went over to him as well.

Ichigo gulped and just resumed helping the noble eat. There were a few glares thrown, grunts and frowns appearing but all Ichigo needed to do was to give a challenging glare at the captain. Halfway through, Byakuya gave up and just let the boy take care of him. After a few minutes, they were finally done.

"You have to get used to this," Ichigo snickered, "I'd probably do this for the rest of the week."

"The idea excites me," Byakuya sarcastically said.

The orange head chuckled as he fixed up the tray filled with the empty dishes. He was slightly surprised that the noble had an appetite even if he was sick. After that, he stood up with the tray in hand.

"I'll just bring this back to Yusuke-san," Ichigo said, "You need something?"

Byakuya had a blank face and Ichigo assumed that the man was thinking of something. He then looked up and said, "I would like a bath, please."

Ichigo sputtered and he almost dropped the tray, "W-wait what?!"

The man raised a brow, "Is there something wrong with my request?"

' _Did he just seriously asked that?!'_ Ichigo thought frantically.

"W-Well," Ichigo stammered.

Byakuya's lips almost turned up in amusement, "I would like you to inform Yusuke-san to prepare my bath. They were trained to assist me in such."

The orange head felt as if a cold bucket was dumped on him. He wanted to facepalm for thinking _other things_ as he felt his face flushed, "Right, servants. Cool. I'll make sure to tell him when I go out." Before the noble could reply, Ichigo quickly left the room to avoid the amusement in the other's eyes.

* * *

It was nighttime yet again and it was time for the dreaded dinner. Ichigo went to the noble's room to help him with dinner again and as much as Byakuya would decline or stay stubborn, the orange head was more stubborn than the man ever realized.

"You should eat first," Byakuya countered as he saw Ichigo prepping up the noble's food again.

Ichigo huffed, "No, you first so you could drink your favorite medicine."

It took every ounce of willpower for Byakuya not to grumble and wanting to glare the orange head. He knew that it would take him a while to adjust to such care that wasn't from his servants. It was another person, a person that was quite important to him.

Byakuya merely gave up and let the younger shinigami do what was needed. After a while, Byakuya managed to finish his food and drank the medicine with yet another face of disdain.

"You should really get used to it," Ichigo said in amusement.

The noble ignored the other's statement and drank the tea from the cup that was held by Ichigo. He was surprised that Ichigo was quite careful with him. Even with the banters and everything, his actions were caring enough that he wouldn't have a hard time.

Ichigo quickly ate his dinner that was left for him by Yusuke in the room. He was tired from the other paperwork that he helped Satoshi with and he was glad that he didn't slip up any info as he talked to Byakuya while he was resting.

The captain requested if they could go outside the room and sit by the porch since he was easily getting sick of his room. Ichigo reluctantly agreed as he slowly helped Byakuya by pulling him up the bed. The raven refused to be carried to such a short distance.

Ichigo and Byakuya sat by the porch and observed the stunning view of the garden in silence. The older man had leaned on the pillar as support as his gray eyes observed his surroundings. He could hear the calm and quiet breathing from the orange head and it eased him as well.

The silence was comfortable between them. They really didn't need a conversation to be up between them. Even if they were visibly fighting all the time in public, they do enjoy each other's company in more ways than one. But alas, they were too stubborn to realize.

After a few more moments, Byakuya muttered and luckily Ichigo's ears picked it up, "I feel quite dizzy."

Ichigo looked at the older man with worry evident in his eyes, "Do you want to lay back?"

When the noble nodded, Ichigo jumped down and stood up. He walked towards Byakuya, he scooped him up bridal style which made Byakuya let out a sound in surprise.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what is the meaning of this?" The iciness in the man's voice would freeze anyone if it wasn't so weak and if he weren't talking to the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I can't risk the fact that you might fall," Ichigo said cheekily, "Just let me do this."

Byakuya merely sighed as a sign of resignation to the younger's antics. Ichigo then walked over to the man's room and tried to slide the shoji door with his feet, which was quite difficult. The orange head sighed in relief when it finally opened and entered the room. He knelt down at the side of the futon and slowly let Byakuya down. He assisted in putting over a blanket and smiled when it was done.

"Alright, go and rest okay? Goodnight," Ichigo was about to get up when he felt hot fingers lightly wrapped around his thin wrist. The orange head looked back in surprise when he saw the piercing gray eyes looking at him.

"Byakuya," Ichigo asked confusedly, "What's wrong?"

The noble didn't know why he even lifted his weakened hand just to grab the other man. He inwardly cursed his sickness that must've had a pivotal role with his unusual actions. Byakuya saw that the younger man looked at him worriedly when he didn't say anything. The captain inwardly gulped and whispered,

"Stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed. Again, I might take a month away from this fic but I will complete this. It took me a while to make this since I just finished another challenge fic (It's ByaIchi so check it out when it gets posted!). While waiting, go and check out my other stories like Epiphany (ongoing), Protettore (oneshot) and my favorite work, Cigarette (oneshot).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo needs to realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I did say that I'd be back in a month like... 2 months ago. I'm really sorry DX. It's just that I lost my drive for awhile but I'm back now and ready to finish this! I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll also be updating my other story, Epiphany, tomorrow or some time but the next chapter has already been edited. Thanks to the person who keeps motivating me to write!

Ichigo grumbled as he shifted from his position. It was slightly uncomfortable for him with his arm stretched at a weird angle. Then, he froze when he felt something or... _someone_ beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the view of soft raven hair and a sleeping face of someone he didn't expect to see in the morning in such a position.

He shot out of the bed in surprise and dropped on the floor with a loud thud. He groaned loudly in pain as he let out a string of curses. Why the hell was he here? The orange head felt that he was still feeling okay and everything was intact so what even happened to him?

" _Stay."_

_Ichigo scowled yet his face was flushed at the bold request from the noble that left from the man's lips, "What?"_

_Byakuya slowly let go of the younger's wrist and sighed, "Stay until I fall asleep." Expression quietly saying 'do not make me repeat myself.'_

_The orange head wanted to facepalm for thinking of anything else but the captain's true intentions. Who was he kidding? It wasn't like the noble was interested in him in that way. That just seems impossible that it would be like a dream if that ever happened. Meaning, never._

" _Alright," Ichigo replied reluctantly and sat back down beside the bed slowly._

_When Byakuya saw the other seemed settled in their spot, he closed his eyes and mumbled a soft, "Thank you," and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_Ichigo also faltered when he heard such a statement from the latter. Yes, the man did say that in the past but it felt different this time. It was like there was something more yet Ichigo shook his head. The man was sick and sometimes people do things that they weren't supposed to do. It was pretty normal but he couldn't help but wonder._

_But of course, Ichigo held the urge to punch himself. He should stop overthinking._

_He eyed the peaceful look the captain was sporting while he was asleep. Ichigo realized that the noble looked even younger when he's like this, not worrying about his duties as a captain or a clan head and keeping up the well crafted facade that seemed to fool everyone except for a few individuals. That includes Ichigo._

_The orange head sighed and looked down on the wooden floor. He suddenly felt like a creep as his eyes were wandering around and was tracing the man's face carefully as if he wanted to engrave all of it permanently in his mind. It was odd to say the least that he had gotten closer with the noble over time. He remembered the way that they tried to kill each other at every given opportunity._

_It wasn't any different now, though. Byakuya still tried to kill him with sarcastic remarks and Ichigo tried to kill the other with annoyance but both had no ill meaning towards each other anymore. It was like a routine for them lately. Almost like it was something they bonded over._

_They also had gotten closer due to Ichigo quote on quote, 'freeloading' in the manor. It would be weird for people to not get close when you basically see each other everyday and hell, even eat meals together when Byakuya could make it. Ichigo was surprised that he could be at ease in the older man's presence when he got to know him. Byakuya was certainly someone that was so much more under that mask that he always seemed to wear on an everyday basis._

_Sometimes, it brings Ichigo joy to know that he could see such a side from the man._

_Ichigo started nodding off as the quietness of the room seemed to increase his drowsiness and the fatigue that he had experienced was already taking a toll on him at night. He eyed at the small space on the man with wonder._

_He could take a small nap, right? He could wake up earlier to leave the room before the noble wakes up. He wouldn't oversleep… right?_

Unsurprisingly, he was wrong.

"Is it a requirement for you to always be so loud early in the morning?" Ichigo heard Byakuya muttering as he tried to remove his drowsiness.

Ichigo gulped as he stood up from the floor, "Sorry, Byakuya. I fell asleep here last night."

Byakuya eyed him with confusion but nodded anyways, "It is fine. I should be used to your loudmouth by now."

Embarrassment slowly melting, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "Oi, I'm not always loud."

Byakuya shifted from his position, "Are you certain about that?"

The orange head cleared his throat awkwardly as he opened the bedroom door, "I'll ask Yusuke-san to bring you breakfast now."

The noble slowly sat up from the bed with an amused look, "Thank you."

Ichigo nodded and left the room as he stomped around the corridor to look for Yusuke. He was certain the servant would be so confused to not find him in his own room. He then paled realizing that he needed to explain the situation to avoid confusion.

He was more fucked than he thought he would be.

* * *

When Ichigo was sure that the noble was asleep and resting, he bid the head servant goodbye and headed for the 6th Division office. He was mildly surprised that Kyouraku hadn't assigned him to any mission these days. The orange head then scoffed as he realized something. He must've heard from Unohana that the noble was sick.

Ichigo kindly greeted both familiar and unfamiliar faces of the members of the 6th as he directly walked towards the office. He slid the door open and was greeted with the sight of Satoshi laying down on the couch and had an arm draped over his eyes.

The orange head slowly approached the sleeping lieutenant on the couch and looked around. There seemed to be unfinished works on the floor but most of the stacks so far were neatly piled up, showing that it was already complete. He frowned as he assumed the lieutenant must've pulled up an all nighter last night.

Satoshi stirred and grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, removing the sleepiness away from it. He blinked for a few moments and his red eyes widened when he saw Ichigo standing by the couch, hovering over him. He immediately sat up from the couch and Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes in surprise.

"Ichigo-san," Satoshi asked as he yawned, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

The orange head scoffed, "It's already 4 in the afternoon, Satoshi."

The raven's eyes darted towards the wall clock and groaned, "Fuck, I overslept."

"Are you okay?"

Satoshi nodded weakly and stood up. He stretched his arms, "Yeah. Managed to do 3 weeks worth of paperwork."

"Wow," Ichigo said, "Do you still need me to stamp stuff or what?"

"Well, there are some left but I could do it."

"Satoshi…"

The raven raised his hands defensively. Knowing that the orange head would want to finish the work for him so he could finally rest, "Alright, alright. I'll get tea for us, then?"

When Ichigo nodded, Satoshi proceeded to leave the office with another yawm. He promised as well to find the biscuits that might be hiding in the pantry especially for the orange head. Ichigo went towards the lieutenant's desk and grabbed the messy pile as well as the stamp that he had gotten acquainted with within the past few days. He dropped the pile on the coffee table and started working.

After a few hours of stamping, reading and drinking of tea, the shoji door of the office slid open to reveal the raven haired captain of the 13th. Her purple eyes widened when she saw the shock of orange that was reading over the last few papers left in his pile.

"Ichigo?" She asked in shock. It was odd to see her best friend in her brother's office and was doing paperwork on top of that.

The orange head looked up and grinned, "Yo, Rukia!"

"Don't 'yo, Rukia' me! What are you doing in nii-sama's office?"

Ichigo waved around the paper in his hand, "I'm doing paperwork?"

"Hm, the words paperwork and Ichigo really didn't match up in my mind," Rukia then slowly furrowed her eyebrows in both realization and confusion, "Wait, why are you doing it? Where is nii-sama?"

Ichigo snickered. "Man, you ask a lot of questions."

"Ichigo-"

"Rukia-taichou," Satoshi spoke up, quickly averting the raven's attention to him, "Byakuya-taichou has been sick for a few days now."

Her eyes briefly widened in surprise, "He was?" It was unusual for Byakuya to get sick and actually stay in bed.

Satoshi nodded, "Yes." He then offered a small smile, "I apologize that I did not mention it to you. You and Renji-taichou were on a mission during that time, right?"

"Yes. We only arrived today too," Rukia sighed as she rubbed her temples, "I should visit him later."

"Yeah, he's still probably sleeping anyways," Ichigo said.

"Hm," Rukia hummed with a raised brow.

She was suddenly curious about Ichigo's role in Byakuya's recovery right now. From the looks of it, it's like he didn't intend to share anything at all and this slightly frustrates Rukia. She had to get some details from Unohana or maybe Yusuke. She still didn't have a clear plan on what to do with the most hard headed men in her life but she'll find a way... Eventually.

The orange head raised a brow, "What's with that look, midget?"

"Shut up, fool!" The raven glared at him. She then looked over at the lieutenant with more calming eyes, "Can I borrow Ichigo for the rest of the day?"

Satoshi looked at Ichigo, who looked like he was about to protest, and nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry, Ichigo-san. I'll handle the rest. Thanks again for helping. I really appreciate it."

The orange head grumbled and sighed. The lieutenant was also as stubborn as his captain so he couldn't do anything about it now that his mind was settled. He put down both the stamp and paper on the table and stood up, "Alright, then. See you tomorrow, Satoshi."

"See you."

* * *

"So, what exactly are you planning to do with me?" Ichigo grumbled as he walked with Rukia to Kami knows where. They left the office just a few minutes ago at a suspiciously fast pace.

"Our place," Rukia replied nonchalantly, "I heard Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san were fated."

Ichigo choked on his spit, "They are?" When the other nodded, the orange head hummed, "Well, they do suit each other." He shouldn't be surprised that the mischievous pair actually ended up together. It was really somehow meant to be.

"True," Rukia said with a slight nod.

"But wait," Ichigo said as he paused in his tracks, "What's the connection between going to your place and them being fated?"

"We're going to celebrate, silly!" Rukia rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The younger shinigami frowned, "I can't be out for too long, Rukia."

"Why not?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. He didn't know why he was hesitating on telling Rukia what he has been doing these days. The woman was the noble's sister for Kami's sake. Perhaps he was a bit embarrassed and he knew that Rukia would tease him to no end for it and would even drag Renji along with the fun.

But why would he be embarrassed when there's nothing going on? Or was he afraid that his mind was straying to something else as time passed?

The orange head sighed, "I need to take care of your brother."

"Oh?" Rukia raised her eyebrow in amusement, "So, you've been taking care of him and helping his lieutenant with their paperwork? I see now."

Ichigo shrugged as he didn't think much about the other's question, "Pretty much."

"That's a lot for a _friend_ ," The raven said as she stressed out the last word.

Ichigo clicked his tongue as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks, "Shut up."

"Sure," the raven said tauntingly.

The orange head couldn't help but glare, "What do you mean by that?"

An eyebrow was raised, "By what exactly?"

"Your _tone_ ," Ichigo stressed, "It's like you don't believe me or anything."

"Well, Ichigo," Rukia said amusedly, "You may be dense and completely in denial with yourself but anyone with a pair of eyes could see it."

"See what?" The orange head asked with a scowl on his face. He was thoroughly confused on what the raven meant.

"Exactly," the captain said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Huh?" Ichigo was dumbfounded as he watched Rukia still walking and now was ahead of him. There wasn't an ounce in her reiatsu that she would be willing to explain her words.

"Hey," he called out, "What do you mean?!"

"What do I mean?" Rukia responded back, "I wonder too."

Ichigo almost wanted to wipe off that smug smile off of the petite woman's face right there and then.

* * *

Urahara opened his fan and hid the smirk that graced his lips when he saw Ichigo with Rukia, "My, my. It's good to see you again, Ichigo-kun. I heard you've been busy at the manor and 6th Division lately."

"Where did you hear that?" Ichigo scowled. Of course he knew. It was Urahara they were talking about. He glanced at Yoruichi who had a playful smile dancing on her lips. She must've known too.

"Oh, you know," Urahara chuckled, "Here and there."

"Right," the orange head rolled his eyes, unsurprised, "Congrats to you guys, by the way."

Yoruichi immediately assaulted him by pulling him close to her so that the orange head could almost suffocate, "Thank you, Ichigo-kun. But you know, shouldn't you try to find your soulmate too? You don't want to be alone forever, right?"

"Way to rub it in," Ichigo muttered, "But I'm good. I'm not interested in finding anyone."

The sly woman leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "It's not good to lie to yourself, Ichigo-kun."

She backed away and patted his back. Yoruichi gave another smile and left him alone to probably annoy someone else in the small part at Renji and Rukia's house. It irked the orange head as he saw the smile from the woman. It was obvious that in her mind, she knew she was right and all Ichigo could do was deny it once again.

Although, Ichigo pondered for a bit at the middle of the house that had gotten pretty loud as time passed. Deep down he _knew_ but he didn't want to assume. He had to admit, he wasn't experienced in things like love. He was still immature about things like those and the man he liked was someone _way_ older than him with more experience.

Hell, he didn't know if Byakuya actually swung that way.

Right, he has been a brat about his feelings and he felt like Rukia could beat him up anytime soon if he kept denying it. He should really face his feelings like a man before it's too late. Even if he still felt that there wasn't any chance to begin with. To him, it's probably better to let it out of his system so the rejection would not hurt as much.

Or so he thought.

Renji draped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer, "Hey, are 'ya okay?" The redhead noticed that his friend was a bit off when he was staring down on the floor for quite awhile now.

Ichigo blinked a few times then looked at the man beside him and nodded, "Yeah," he breathed out, "I just realized something."

"Oh?" a tattooed eyebrow was raised, "What is it?"

The orange head shook his head and moved away from the man, "It's a secret." He didn't look back to see the pure confusion plastered on the other's face as his arm was raised awkwardly in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize for the delay and hopefully in 2 more chapters, this story will have its conclusion! Watch out for Epiphany as it will update too and you might as well check out my other works if you're a fan of ByaIchi! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to the 9th installment of this fic! We have really come a long way with this and somehow, my writing style changed (for the better hopefully). So speaking of that, chapter 1 is revised to my current style! Chapters 2 - 5 will be revised soon but yeah it will happen. So, I hope you guys enjoy this 2nd to the last chapter of this story!

A few more days had passed and Byakuya was all better now. His fever and cough was gone and he could finally move now that the medicine has worn off, much to the noble's delight. Ichigo yawned as he scratched his belly. He was only in his yukata and was slowly walking towards the dining area.

The orange head was slightly disappointed that everything seemed to be back to normal. It's not that he wanted Byakuya to stay sick forever, it's just that the captain was more open in that week compared to the years they had known each other. It was such a huge revelation that Ichigo seemed to savor to the fullest.

And he slowly wished he could see it for just a bit longer.

He opened the shoji door to the dining area and already saw Byakuya in his shihakusho and haori. Ichigo could almost sigh in slight frustration. The man was too much of a workaholic. He then sat across from the older man.

"Good morning, Kurosaki," the noble greeted.

"Morning," Ichigo replied, "You're already heading to work just after you recovered?"

Byakuya arched a brow, "Yes. I've been staying still long enough."

"You mean recovering," the orange head retorted.

"That as well," the captain replied noncommittally and took a sip of his tea.

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and dug in his food that was already there. It was back to normal alright. He couldn't help but remember the times where he fed the noble. It was certainly an amusing yet embarrassing experience for him. He didn't know what Byakuya felt about it. Probably pissed but he'll never know. He'd rather not ask the noble.

They finished their breakfast quietly. It wasn't like they were awkward with each other after all the things that happened. They prefer the serenity that they seem to provide each other and that's what really matters to them. When the servants cleaned up the table, Byakuya rose from his seat and adjusted his shihakusho.

"I shall take my leave now, Kurosaki," the noble announced.

Ichigo took the last gulp of his tea and nodded, "Okay. You take care, alright?"

"Are you worried about me?" Byakuya asked with mild amusement.

The orange head rolled his eyes, "Of course, I am."

Byakuya was slightly taken aback with the younger's straightforward answer. He expected a bit of a mocking tone from the other or a big denial but he did neither. The noble inwardly chuckled. The younger shinigami wasn't technically subtle with his emotions in the first place so the answer suited him.

"I see," the noble said as he made his way to the door, "I shall see you later at dinner."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was no fool. He knew that the orange haired shinigami ran off somewhere every time he slept when he was sick. He didn't know where, however. He wasn't blind about his own feelings either. But, even if he did acknowledge it, he won't act on it. The only reason why he stayed frozen in place even if he was compelled by the younger was that he was afraid.

Yes, the proud and seemingly cold captain of the 6th was _scared_.

Even he found it quite idiotic for him to be scared of his own feelings but the point was that he hasn't felt anything like it in years. It has been too long. He was also afraid that he might scare the younger man away. Imagine a man like himself liking a headstrong shinigami that wears his heart on his sleeve for the world to see.

_They were so vastly different. Polar opposites. Such an intimate relationship between them sounds close to impossible._

The noble was slowly walking to his office as he took in the fresh breeze of Seireitei. He was already getting sick and tired from staying in the Manor all week that even the air just outside felt different. When he finally arrived at the 6th Division barracks, he was mildly surprised to see his subordinates greeting him with smiles and bows.

_Hm, Kurosaki must be rubbing off on them too much._ Yet, he was touched by the gesture and he nodded in acknowledgement as he gave a small greeting towards them. He then felt a strong reiatsu from behind him that made him look back. The noble was met with the view of his lieutenant that had a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome back, Byakuya-taichou!" Satoshi greeted as he walked closer to the noble.

"Hm, I see you still have that appalling attitude of yours, Takashi-fukutaichou," the captain replied with a ghost of a smile that the lieutenant managed to catch in surprise.

"Well, you don't really mind it now," Satoshi replied cheekily.

Byakuya simply hummed in response and proceeded to head to the office with Satoshi in tow. The lieutenant managed to catch up with him and tried to report along the way. He was lucky that he kicked his ass into gear to do something and even Ichigo helped him with things.

"Taichou," Satoshi said, "I had organized everything that's needed for the week and managed to train the new recruits."

"What else?"

"We also finished 3 weeks worth of paperwork except for the important ones that needed your signature."

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and raised a brow, "We?"

The lieutenant froze and silently gulped. Well, he fucked that one up. He prayed he wouldn't be killed by a certain orange head. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he felt the analyzing gaze of his captain. It's not like he could lie to the man now.

"Well," Satoshi said reluctantly, "Kami. Ichigo-san is really going to kill me for this."

"Why would Kurosaki plan to kill you?"

The raven haired lieutenant ruffled his already messy hair and sighed, "Listen, Byakuya-taichou. Ichigo told me to be quiet about it but here it goes." He took another breath, "He's been helping me with the duties here over the past week."

Satoshi saw the way Byakuya clearly froze, although the expression was hard to read, he could guess. He frantically waved his arms around, "P-please don't be mad at him! He did it with the best of intentions."

The captain couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild. Why would the orange head help his lieutenant? Out of pity? Or was it…? Byakuya simply frowned. He should not think of childish things. He's a captain and the head of the Kuchiki family. He shouldn't think of trivial things such as love.

Wait.

Love?

Did he, Kuchiki Byakuya, really thought that there could be a way for him to be in a relationship with Ichigo? A brash, loud and obnoxious kid? Well, he was already a man by now but that's besides the point. It was Ichigo. There was no way that he could be interested in a gloomy and uptight captain that people still think that he was still thinking over his late wife.

He does occasionally, of course. There was no way he could forget. He was really in love with her and he couldn't change any of the memories with her for the world. But, he had moved on already and he knew his late wife would tell him to find his own happiness too. Although he was not looking for a relationship, somehow Ichigo was different.

Why? He didn't know either. But the urge to _have_ him was quite strong.

"Taichou?" the worried tone in the lieutenant's voice made Byakuya snap out of his loud thoughts. He quickly put on his mask yet again and turned around to continue walking.

"I shall talk to Kurosaki about it later," Byakuya said, "But for now, we shall finish the remaining papers."

Dejectedly, Satoshi followed, "Hai, taichou." He was really doomed.

* * *

* * *

It was already afternoon and Byakuya was calmly drinking his tea as he did paperworks. Satoshi managed to do a good job on making the papers in advance and Byakuya thought it wouldn't hurt to do more extra work at a leisurely pace.

After a few moments, he could hear a soft knock by the shoji door to his office. He already sensed that someone was approaching earlier and he was mildly surprised as to why the shinigami decided to go to his place. He uttered a soft 'you may enter' and the shoji door slowly slid open to reveal Rukia.

Satoshi immediately stood up and bowed, "Good afternoon, Rukia-taichou."

"Good afternoon," Rukia replied and she turned towards her and bowed, "Good afternoon nii-sama."

"Rukia," Byakuya acknowledged, "May I ask why you came to see me?"

The captain of the 13th stood straight and replied, "I was just about to ask if you would like to join me for a meal, brother."

Byakuya simply raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unusual that Rukia would ask him to join her to eat but what's different was her method. She would usually send over a Jigokucho to relay the message or tell Satoshi first before anything. She must've wanted it _now_.

"Right now?" the older captain inquired.

Rukia nodded, "Yes. If that would be fine for you, nii-sama."

The raven looked down at his paperworks. It might not be so bad to stay away from the painful white just a bit longer. He quietly cleaned up his table and set everything aside so he could either do it when he gets back or tomorrow. He was in no rush for once.

Byakuya calmly stood up and placed his captain robe on his chair. He did it when he noticed that his sister wasn't sporting the robe for the 13th. He could feel the way Rukia's reiatsu immediately calmed and brightened up when he did such action. If he had to guess, she was expecting for him to reject her offer.

As he walked closer to Rukia, he asked, "Where shall we eat?"

"We could eat at the restaurant in the 8th District again," Rukia suggested, "I believe you love the spicy food there, right nii-sama?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. Let us take our leave now, Rukia." He looked over his lieutenant with a sharp gaze, "Handle the division while I'm gone, Takashi-fukutaichou."

Satoshi gave a salute with a grin, "Yes, taichou. Have a good meal."

As the Kuchiki siblings left the 6th Division in Satoshi's care, they decided to take the slow route and walk their way to the Rukongai District at a calm pace. Rukia was happy that her brother decided to join her and spend more time with her these days. He really proved that he wanted to make up for it and perhaps Ichigo is a good influence on him too.

"How have you been, nii-sama?" Rukia asked, "I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you when you were sick last week."

"It is no problem, Rukia," Byakuya replied, "You were busy with a mission with Abarai, yes?"

When Rukia nodded, the noble continued, "Then it is understandable. Kurosaki has been taking care of me these past days."

Rukia's eyes widened at how casual Byakuya said that. Well, 'casual' is an off way to put it when describing the noble's words but how he said it with no malice or coldness is definitely a shock for most but Rukia knew that her brother is getting attached to the orange head without him even knowing it himself.

"That's good to hear," Rukia said, "I see you have become closer with Ichigo."

"Perhaps not having the urge to murder him every time is a drastic improvement," the noble commented and Rukia couldn't help but giggle at that.

"You can't hide the fact that you still care for him, nii-sama," the captain of the 13th said, "Perhaps you even feel more strongly about him now."

Byakuya raised a brow, "I could see what you're trying to do, Rukia. It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," the other reasoned, unfazed that her brother knew what she meant, "And what if he's the one you're fated to? What would you do then?"

"I will accept my fate."

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, "Don't make it sound like being fated with him is a bad thing. We both know you wish for it to happen."

"Even if I did _wish_ for it, I do not think the Soul King is that favorable in any wishes," Byakuya responded stiffly.

Rukia gave a slight frown, "Nii-sama, you're not the only one who wishes you happiness. Me, Renji, Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-soutaichou. I believe even Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san as well." She then slowly said, "Most of all, my sister would wish you the best and your happiness."

Byakuya fell silent at this. He really took his sister's words to heart and what struck him the most was the last thing she said. He knows that his late wife would want him to discover his happiness. He was deeply touched, even if it wasn't obvious in his face, with her sincere words. He was grateful that his sister forgave him for his sins and was here for him.

"Think about it, nii-sama," Rukia said in a light tone, "I just want you to be happy. And I think you deserve all of the happiness."

The noble's mind was getting loud again. He didn't want to get hurt all over again but at the same time, deep down he knew he was a tad bit lonely and his work was the only thing that kept his mind occupied. Now that everything is different and met new people, one of them being surprisingly one of the most important people in his life.

Maybe he could finally find his own happiness too.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia called out. She was worried when she saw her brother fell even more silent and unconsciously furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Whatever in his mind made him take a lot of consideration and deep thought for him to show such an emotion, something unusual from the captain himself.

When Byakuya averted his gaze and focused on those worried purple eyes, he gave a small smile, "Before everything, I am required to do something first."

"What is it?"

"I have to come in terms with my own troubles," ' _and I could finally chase after my own happiness'_ was left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! The finale will be posted in a few days and maybe the revision of chapter 2 & 3 (if I could handle reading my work) so yeah. It was a fun ride guys and I hope to see you at the end! Reviews and faves are appreciated guys!


	10. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found each others' happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. after so many months... This story has finally come to its end. Tbh, this wasn't supposed to be 10 chapters but here we are haha! Thank you to the people who kept supporting this story despite my bad updates and my bad writing lol. Really, I thank you. I honestly almost gave up in this but this was my first byaichi story, it would be a shame so yeah after so many writer's block... it's ending. This was supposed to be a test story but I'm really happy about this so enough sappiness, I hope you enjoy the finale installment of this story!

When they were done having a long meal and talk in the restaurant, they decided it was time to go back and possibly help their lieutenants fix up the division and call it a day. The Kuchiki siblings were also walking back to Seireitei at a comfortable pace.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, "I heard Ichigo was sent out by Kyouraku-soutaichou to Hueco Mundo to check on things again."

Byakuya's eyes looked over at the younger Kuchiki, "He has been ordered again?"

"Yes," the captain nodded, "He was suited for the job so Kyouraku-soutaichou said it would be dealt with faster if he went there himself."

"I see."

"I heard he might be gone for the whole day," Rukia resumed, "But knowing him, he could be done sooner than expected."

As they slowly arrived in Seireitei, they both parted ways to head to their own divisions. The noble didn't know why his sister gave the odd yet knowing look before parting ways. This left Byakuya to his own devices and his thoughts are starting to run wild again. It was pretty difficult on himself to focus on a single subject. He might actually leave the paperworks in his office to do it for another day.

He was greeted by so many shinigami along the way but some were running away in fear or intimidation. His reputation as the coldest captain, even colder than Toshiro, was still known to most. Though, surprising most of the shinigami, he seemed to have gotten on better terms with the former substitute shinigami since most thought they would've killed each other by now.

Would they be scared if they saw how close they really were in the manor or even more shocked than ever? Byakuya would have assumed correctly due to even Rukia and Renji being surprised with how close the two have become. Although in this time and age, Byakuya didn't care what anyone thinks about him anymore.

When he arrived by the 6th Division office, he saw his lieutenant still had laser focus on the paperworks at hand. Sometimes, he wasn't used to seeing such a sight as he remembered Renji bailing on him from time to time and he would just _almost_ murder the redhead because of that. He then let out a specific amount of reiatsu to get the other's attention.

It worked as the lieutenant lifted his head and gave a salute with a grin, "Oh, didn't see you there, Byakuya-taichou."

"Hm," Byakuya responded, "Retire for the day, Takashi-fukutaichou. You have been working too hard."

Satoshi couldn't help but blink. Did Byakuya eat something in Rukongai that made him like that? Did Rukia feed him something? It was odd but Satoshi didn't mind it and simply nodded in response as he fixed his pen, stamp and the leftover paperwork and stack. The lieutenant couldn't help but notice that his captain was also fixing his own paperwork but it doesn't look like he's planning to bring some at the Manor like usual.

Very odd indeed.

"You may go ahead and leave," the noble ordered when he felt those red eyes still on him after a while.

Satoshi shook his head to snap out of his ridiculous thoughts and nodded, "Alright, taichou. See you tomorrow."

When Byakuya gave a slight nod, it was the lieutenant's cue to leave the office, leaving the captain alone once more in the office. The noble couldn't help but look down on his desk as he contemplated. His mind was a mess right now and it was throwing him off. Then, he thought of something that may perhaps clear his mind once and for all.

* * *

* * *

The gates to the Manor slowly opened when the guards felt the presence of the noble approaching the property. Yusuke greeted the captain with a deep bow as he entered the premises. Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement when the rest of his servants bowed as well.

"I'll be at the shrine," the noble said in a calm tone before heading to the specific direction of the manor.

When Yusuke saw that his master had already left, he faced the others, softly commanding them to not disturb Byakuya for a while. The noble did warn him that he would be at the shrine and whenever he said that to him, it was a sign to not disturb him even if it was an important matter.

Byakuya slowly walked to the deeper parts of the Manor. He could already feel his body easing up due to the silent and calming area. He breathed in the cool breeze of the night as he made his way to a certain room. He then stopped by a shoji door, hesitating. He didn't even know why he stopped by it as he usually goes without hesitation.

Perhaps it was because his mind was filled about _someone_ else and he's here only to only soothe down his own worries. He took one last sharp breath and slid the shoji door open. The noble was welcomed with the cold and dark lit room. It was a moderate size and it only hosted a single thing.

His late wife's shrine.

He went inside the room and left the door half open before walking towards the shrine. It had been a long time since he came here to talk to her. He always came here whenever he was troubled or couldn't focus on anything. It always eases his soul if he ever converse with his wife somehow. Then, reality sunk in when Byakuya realized something.

The last time he visited her was before Ichigo became a part of his life.

He froze in his spot as it sunk in. Was it such a coincidence that he stopped when Ichigo came into his life permanently? Or… He gulped silently. Was it because Ichigo's mere presence slowly filled the hole in his heart? How his loneliness slowly disappeared ever since the orange head started living under the same roof as him?

Byakuya simply shook his head and gazed at the picture of his late wife that was on the shrine. His sharp gray eyes immediately softened as he held his gaze longer with a blank mind. After a few more moments, he lit up the incense and stepped back once more.

He could feel his nerves calming down as the incense filled inside the room. He didn't even know why he was nervous about talking about it with his wife. Was he scared that he was finally ready to fully move on or was he still scared of his own feelings?

Byakuya could feel his jaw clenched tightly. He was glad that it was right to come here and to finally face everything and hopefully clear some things in his mind and possibly in his heart. He took a deep sigh, a different action from the captain but he couldn't help it.

"Hisana," he said under his breath, "It has been awhile."

"I believe I am deeply troubled right now and I am quite surprised with myself that it is not about work."

He calmly closed his eyes, "There is this boy, well he became quite a fine young man now, and somehow he became an important figure in my life. Important enough to make my mind raise the suggestion of having a deeper relationship with him."

"He… isn't the most refined individual. He is sometimes brash and rather frank but with the best intentions. He always wears his heart on his sleeve and cares for both enemies and allies. He is definitely someone special and no one is even similar to him. Even with such qualities, he is reliable."

"That man… he has seen through my mask time and time again. Almost nothing could fool him."

Byakuya could feel himself sighing once more. He has rather done that a lot of times, he noticed. He was really aware about his own feelings and of course he kept denying it. But over the course of time, he had a hard time doubting his own thoughts and could clearly see that it wasn't some mere coincidence. It was _something_ special and the noble was now willing to give it a chance.

To give love a chance.

His piercing gaze then fixated on the frame, "And I believe he has my heart."

After a few more personal words that Byakuya shared with his wife and other things, he slightly bowed down at the shrine before bidding farewell. With one more glance at the picture, he could feel his lips twitching upwards as it formed into a smile. It was definitely the right decision to come to the shrine and finally talk it out.

As he walked towards the door, he felt a gust of wind and a familiar wave of reiatsu washing over him. Byakuya's breath hitched. That strong and warm reiatsu could only belong to a single shinigami and he didn't really know what to say if he saw him eye to eye after what he confessed to his late wife's picture.

He slid the door open revealing the warm garden of the Manor and saw the young man with bright orange hair standing at the middle of the night with his arms folded to his chest, face blank of emotions but his figure shows that he was quite relaxed. When Ichigo saw Byakuya coming out of the room, his face broke into a smile and he slowly walked towards the older.

"Yo, Byakuya."

Byakuya couldn't help but blink in mild surprise. He thought that the younger would arrive at midnight or perhaps the next day. He shouldn't have doubted the man's abilities to carry out the order fast and pretty efficiently. But seeing him now made him suddenly nervous. Yes, the cold captain was actually _nervous_. After realizing and finally accepting his feelings just a few moments earlier, he couldn't help it but still feel it in his heart.

"I see you have returned quicker than expected," cold gray eyes look at the younger from head to toe, "And uninjured for once."

This made Ichigo chuckle, "Yeah. It was just looking around the place and the hollows we've encountered were pretty weak."

Then in realization, Byakuya raised a perfect brow, "How did you know I was here?"

The orange head shrugged, "The place drew me in," he then looked around, quietly admiring the view. He was pretty sure that he hadn't seen this side of the manor and he was amazed that there were more beautiful spots in the premises.

His amber eyes landed on Byakuya's stiff figure, "I tried to ask Yusuke-san and he didn't tell me. And you also know how bad I am at sensing reiatsu." He walked closer to the noble and was now face to face with him, "Somehow, I just knew you'd be here."

The captain didn't know why his seemingly cold heart seemed to crack a bit, as if it was getting warm from the close proximity of the orange head. Why would Ichigo know he would be here when there's no other logical explanation? Unless…

He could feel his mask slowly slipping off at the sudden thought, "How so?"

"I don't really know," Ichigo said as he scratched his head, "Gut feeling maybe? I'm not entirely sure, Byakuya."

As if his eyes would betray him, the noble closed his eyes, "I see."

The orange head looked around and his gaze landed on the door to the room where Byakuya just left. He was definitely curious. He then pointed at it and asked, "What's in that room?"

This made Byakuya snap his eyes open again and looked at the direction to where Ichigo pointed and then back to him, "That is where my late wife's shrine is held in."

"I see," The orange head then lowered his hand, "Say, Byakuya…"

"Yes?"

"...Could I pay my respects?" When Ichigo felt that the noble wanted an explanation for his request, he continued, "I heard many great things from Yusuke-san and Rukia. Don't get mad at them, okay? But Lady Hisana sounded like a great woman and pretty much an important figure in your life, right?"

A pause.

"She was."

Byakuya then looked back at the door that was still half open. Indeed, she was an important figure in his life but he and his late wife knew that there was someone different in his heart right now and he felt like letting Ichigo enter his life one step at a time seemed like the right thing right now. He then took a step aside, showing that the younger could go ahead and head inside to which Ichigo complied.

Ichigo walked closer to the door and slid it open slowly. He took in the sight of the cold room and his nose was immediately hit with the scent coming from the incense that was just lit up earlier. He then walked over to the shrine and his amber eyes fell on to the frame on the shrine where Hisana was shown.

"She's beautiful," Ichigo commented.

"Yes," the noble agreed as he followed back inside.

The orange head then focused back on the frame as he slowly closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. Byakuya couldn't help but take this time to observe the younger. His gray eyes wandered from that shock of orange hair, unruly and unkempt, to his tanned skin, scarred with the blades and attacks he felt in every battle, and the sharp features of his face. He had really grown.

His eyes then looked at those strong clasped hands. It was thin that it was sometimes a wonder how he could carry such a large sword but alas, it was his zanpakuto, an extension of him. If it was anyone else, it would've been impossible to carry. Then, he looked at the shihakusho that was messy as he probably used shunpo to get back here as soon as possible. He knew under such a huge garment lies a lithe figure that was covered in scars of the battles he had faced in the past.

Ichigo was definitely an attractive man, Byakuya had to admit but what got to him was what the orange head was inside. Sure he was annoyed by the orange head in the past but he had earned the noble's respect a long time ago but somehow as time passed, it grew to something more. Something deeper and requires a better understanding of each other. Though, they did learn they were somehow similar yet so different at the same time. They balance each other out.

And deep in his soul, that was what Byakuya was searching for.

After a while, a soft gust of wind blew and it tickled the younger's cheek and he couldn't help but let out a small smile. He finally lowered his clasped hands, with his smile still in place and slowly opened his eyes. He then looked over at the noble who was lost in his own thoughts yet again. Ichigo nudged to the noble to grab the man's attention.

"Hey," Ichigo said, "Are you okay?"

Byakuya immediately looked at him and gave a slight nod, "I am fine. I was just… thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

 _You._ "Important matters."

"Jeez, Byakuya," the orange head folded his arms, "Thinking of work while you're here?"

"I am not allowed to slack unlike _someone_ ," the noble commented lightly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Ichigo grumbled but never commented on it. Both of them then slowly looked at the frame again with their own thoughts occupying their minds. It was like the silence of them being alone and their reiatsu that was slowly leaking out was mingling inside the room and both felt the different kind of warmth they felt from each other. It was both comforting and soothing. It made the both of them feel safe somehow.

"Were you happy?"

Byakuya's gaze went to his left and looked at Ichigo who was still looking ahead as he asked the question. The noble answered, "I was."

"You know," Ichigo continued, "I have never experienced love outside familial and friendship kinds of love. I know it's a strong emotion, bond. It was something unexplainable and when you find it, it would feel right even if you haven't actually experienced it."

"That is true," the captain replied, "It could make you do things unimaginable."

"Yeah?" the orange head looked over at Byakuya, "Like when you fought with the elders for her?"

"Yes."

Ichigo then gave a small smile, "Yeah, I could see that. Where you fight for the ones you love. You know, under all that cold exterior, you're actually a softie."

"Did you really just say that, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The orange head chuckled, "Am I wrong?"

When Byakuya didn't reply, Ichigo merely continued, "To be honest, I was just thinking if what I was feeling now is love."

The noble couldn't help but raise a brow, "You are actually considering and thinking about your feelings?"

"Hey!" Ichigo glared, "Of course I am. This is really different to me."

"Then, tell me Kurosaki," the captain said, "What do you feel?"

This made Ichigo fully face the other, "Honestly? It's very confusing. I couldn't get him out of my mind and my heart races whenever I see him and when I'm with him, I just feel very comfortable and safe, like nothing could go wrong."

"Then, sometimes, we tend to fight or just banter but that's still part of the memorable things we have because I ended up liking his company as time passed. Getting close to him, knowing him, it's just… such a surreal experience," the orange head continued.

"It sounds like a love-hate relationship, Kurosaki," Byakuya said as the words sunk to him.

"Maybe," Ichigo said, "Or maybe it's just how we are and that's alright. It's what makes it different, I guess. We somehow match but not at the same time."

The last part made Byakuya face the younger, heart beating at an unnatural speed, "That is quite unusual, yes."

"Byakuya," Ichigo said with a serious tone, "You said that love makes you do things unimaginable, yeah?"

The noble doesn't know where this was headed, "Yes, I did."

"Well, then…"

Gray eyes widened as he felt strong hands gripping onto his crisp shihakusho and dragging him close. Byakuya felt his lips crashing onto Ichigo's quite roughly. He could feel the younger's lips trembling in nervousness and it was obvious that it was his first time. This made Byakuya slowly recover from the initial shock and kissed the younger back as his hands slowly found his way to that unruly hair that he grew fond of and tangled his slender fingers in those orange locks.

The action made the orange head's body ease down as he slowly wrapped his arms around the captain's neck and slowly melted into the kiss. He could feel his chest lightening up due to the relief of the noble not pulling away earlier and actually kissed back. After a few moments, they both pulled away to catch some air.

Ichigo pressed their foreheads together and smiled. Seeing this made Byakuya form a small smile of his own. The noble could feel his heart beating fast, something that only Ichigo could do. It was a foreign feeling at first but now Byakuya would have to learn to be acquainted with it.

"First time?" Byakuya said with a straight face but had an amused tone.

Ichigo's smile dropped and his face formed a scowl, "Way to ruin the mood, Byakuya."

"I apologize."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, not buying the apology but sighed as he took a step back. He then averted his gaze to the floor, face flushing, "So, yeah. I like you, Kuchiki Byakuya." He let out a soft breath,"A lot more than I would like to admit."

Byakuya took a step closer, lightly gripped the younger's chin to raise his gaze once more and looked at him in the eye, "Why are you not looking at me as you say it?"

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid of your response. I'm afraid of what kind of face you would make."

"Ichigo…" Byakuya said lightly which made the orange head's heart skip a bit, "Isn't my response to your kiss enough?"

"You did it out of pity maybe?"

The noble's eyebrow twitched and sighed. He looked him straight in the eye, "I… am in love with you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I may have a hard time showing it from time to time but I would be willing to learn to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Ichigo's face flushed darker as he heard those words, "Well, damn. You really have your way with words."

"You are also quite elegant with it, Ichigo."

The orange head rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face, "Hell yeah, I am."

Then, they suddenly felt a tugging sensation in both of their pinky fingers. They both looked down and saw that the string was _very_ short and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw each other's finger at each end. The string then turned white and broke off. Then, a familiar invisible force suddenly hit them and both Ichigo's and Byakuya's head ungracefully collided with each other, earning a low groan from the both of them.

"Man, I already expected what it would do but it still hurts."

"Indeed."

"But damn, I didn't expect for us to be fated," Ichigo said in awe as he looked down his pinky, "No wonder I was really drawn to you."

Byakuya thought the same. It was always a wonder why he was that drawn to the other. It was like something deeper than the attraction and feelings he had for the orange head. The Soul King really has his ways and had favored him by fating him to the man that had his heart in the first place.

It was still shocking, though that he was actually fated to the younger in more ways than one. Even how they met all those years ago was fate in a way but it wasn't the best way to give each other the first impression and were willing to kill each other 3 times, once was almost succeeding. But here they are right now, with feelings that grew to something different… He was sure this time.

He would gladly accept his fate.

As Ichigo rubbed his forehead, he finally realized where they were and felt his blood run cold. Byakuya sensed this and raised a brow, silently asking why the orange head's reiatsu suddenly changed to nervousness. Ichigo noticed this and gulped.

"I just noticed where we were," the orange head said quickly, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect her. I was caught up in the moment and-"

"Ichigo," the noble said softly as he took a step closer, "Breathe."

The man's soothing voice managed to calm Ichigo down. Only then Ichigo realized how much of an effect Byakuya really was to him. Even if the noble drove him crazy due to his pride and ideals, the man was so much more once you get to know him and he was honored to finally see that.

"It's alright," Byakuya reassured, "To be honest, I was here to tell her what I felt about you."

Ichigo blinked, "Yeah?"

"Yes. That you were a fool at times," the orange head growled at that but the noble resumed, "but you were my happiness and someone I have fallen in love with overtime."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. He felt quite overwhelmed by how warm the noble's words were. It was sincere and he could feel those words were trying to reassure that everything would be okay even if both knew it was going to be tough. They would get through it together.

"You know," the orange head said as his gaze looked over the frame, "I asked Lady Hisana something."

"What was it?"

Ichigo's amber eyes looked back at Byakuya and he let a small smile form on his face, "If it was alright if I could also love you."

Byakuya couldn't help but lift his hand and cup the orange head's cheek. He slowly ran his thumb over the smooth skin as he muttered, "Of course you could. I would not have it any other way."

The peaceful silence surrounded them after that as Ichigo embraced the warmth that the noble had given him. It was reassuring and real. This was real. Neither Byakuya or Ichigo couldn't honestly expect _them_ to happen. It was some fate that was bestowed upon them and deep down, they knew it was okay. They would have accepted each other slowly but surely.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you more, Ichigo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDD THANK YOU SO MUCH ONCE MORE! To everyone who supported this story and who endured my old writing style. Thank you for entertaining this stupid idea of mine and yeah... I don't know what else to say but thank you. Even if this is the finale of the story, it doesn't mean this'll be it for me. I have so much ideas and good news, I will drop a new story soon! Yes, it's still ByaIchi and yes it's going to be chaptered. Hooray! I hope you support me in my other stories too! Until then, see you soon!
> 
> Side note, I still have an on-going story Epiphany! Another one is called Stars but it is also coming to its end with only 3 chapters but hey, it's something!
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU! Don't hesitate to PM me (in ff.net under the same name) if you want to talk!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
